Second Life
by katlyn cullen
Summary: Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. "Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".
1. Prefacio

**Título: ****Second Life**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

"**No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo; de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor".****Alejandro Dumas****.**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de Betas por la edición de este capítulo.**

**PREFACIO**

Edward lo supo inmediatamente, si lo habían hecho alejarse por una falsa alarma de su hija y de su esposa, entonces ellas serían el blanco. Ahora ellas estaban en peligro y él y los agentes encargados del caso estaban a varios kilómetros de distancia de su casa.

Emmett McCarthy corrió al auto luego de la mirada de Edward Masen y ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa de la familia Cullen, aquella que compartía hoy por hoy Edward junto a su esposa Bella, antes Marie Isabella Swan, una ex agente del FBI al igual que Edward, su antiguo compañero de la División de Investigaciones Especiales.

Ambos profesionales se dirigieron a los suburbios de Seattle en donde el ahora Edward Cullen, gracias al nombre proporcionado por el Programa de Protección a Testigos, vivía en una zona residencial.

Mientras esto sucedía la esposa de Edward, estaba jugando en el jardín junto con su pequeña hija Isabella.

Ambas estaban concentradas en la pelota que corría por el jardín delante de la niña. Cuando la alarma del perímetro que había instalado su esposo por seguridad, fue traspasado y eso sólo significaba de que alguien quería hacerles daño.

Al estar bajo el Programa de Protección a Testigos, la seguridad y la posibilidad de ser encontrados era siempre una sombra en su vida.

Bella, su nuevo nombre era un diminutivo del anterior, tomó a su hija en brazos y entró en la casa activando las protecciones que como ex-agente del FBI conocía mejor que nadie, la seguridad de su familia fue su norte cuando mandó a instalarlo para luego trabajar en la adecuación de los detalles que adicionó al sistema original.

Un grupo de asalto, vestidos todos de negro tiraron gases dentro de la casa para entrar sin oposición.

Bella bajó al refugio subterráneo con su pequeña de cuatro años, dando gracias a Dios por haber tomado las precauciones necesarias.

En el sótano había una pequeña sala, una cocina habilitada y una habitación, era una casa en sí misma debajo de su actual vivienda.

Bella sabía que dependiendo de cómo evolucionaba todo, debería de tomar decisiones más complejas y solo de sentirse vulnerable utilizaría a Reneesme. Un dispositivo creado por ella, que haría volar la casa sobre ellos, al mejor estilo de una película de acción; sin socavar las bases del refugio.

Reneesme estaba compuesto por una serie de dispositivos creados por separado y entrelazados entre sí, que habían sido colocados por toda la casa, se componía de cámaras digitales, sistema de movimiento y explosivos.

Al accionarse éste trancaba las salidas de la casa e incendiaba cada movimiento que se suscitara dentro de ella, para luego demoler en pequeñas explosiones cada centímetro de la casa. Iniciando por el techo de la segunda planta hasta terminar con el estacionamiento techado que se extendía un poco hacia el exterior, fuera de la construcción.

Ella sabía que Edward al ver lo que sucedió en la casa, vendría por ellas y si a él le pasaba algo y no cumplía con el plan ideado por ambos, siempre podría caminar los seis kilómetros de túnel hasta el vehículo que estaba aparcado en la salida, cerca de un bosque cercano a la carretera perpendicular a la principal que llevaba de vuelta a Seatlle.

Su mayor miedo llegó cuando pudo ver a través de las cámaras que podía ser expuesta, ya que los intrusos estaban en la cocina muy cerca de la entrada al refugio subterráneo.

Sólo importaba su hija y la posibilidad de encontrarse con su esposo, por lo que accionó el botón de cuenta regresiva de Reneesme, dos minutos más tarde, su hermosa casa yacía destrozada hasta sus cimientos, pero cobrando la vida de la mayoría de los intrusos que osaron profanarla, o por lo menos los que entraron.

Afuera, Edward y Emmett junto con los agentes que los acompañaban vieron la escena de destrucción como en cámara lenta.

Edward solo rogaba a Dios que sus precauciones hubiesen sido suficientes y que las dos mujeres de su vida estuvieran bien.

Pero por ahora, debía encargarse de los intrusos que estaban fuera de la casa y que ahora les disparaban en un fuego cruzado, ellas pese a su deseo debían esperar.

...

Bien ¿qué les pareció?, la historia no se desarrolla desde aquí es un proceso hasta su punto cúspide y el desenlace. Este tipo de novelas, a mi me encanta, así que cuando mi esposo tuvo la idea, sucumbí a la tentación y aquí estoy compartiendo la historia con ustedes, espero le den una muy buena recepción y ya saben, los comentarios son la única real paga para mi corazoncito.

Slds

Katlyn


	2. Academia

**Título: ****Second Life**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

_**Son nuestros gustos, en mayor medida que nuestras capacidades, lo que revela más de nosotros mismos. J. K. Rowling**_

Gracias a Ericastelo de Betas que se ha tomado el tiempo de editar este capítulo.

**Capítulo 1. Academia**

Edward Masen, llego a la Academia de entrenamiento del FBI, para competir por los únicos dos puestos que quedaban en la División de Investigaciones Especiales y Tecnológicas. Estos puestos serían asignados a los dos oficiales con mejor puntaje de la Academia. El total de oficiales era de setenta y cinco. Todos dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí para llegar a los preciados puestos.

Masen, graduado con honores de M.I.T., era uno de los que más posibilidades tenían, para ser uno de los elegidos, su alto coeficiente intelectual, su suspicacia en el desarrollo de programas de seguridad era incuestionable y, aún de estudiante había sido consultado por el Bureau.

Siendo foráneo en Washington y originario de Chicago, Edward se preocupo de investigar el nivel de los competidores, antes de arribar. Paso semanas investigando las cualidades y posibles puntos débiles de sus opositores.

Se destacaban Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Witlock y M. Swan. Los dos primeros eran reconocidos en el medio y particularmente era amigo de Emmett McCarthy, un fortachón popular que ya tenía asegurado un puesto en alguna agencia, el ser ex marine sólo se sumaba a sus méritos, no era algo que le extrañaba al conspicuo Agente Masen.

Jasper Witlock, sin embargo era un sujeto experto en estrategias, el cual Masen tenía dentro de los círculos de cuidado, pero no tanto como el último que intentó investigar, el Agente M. Swan, del cual por más que buscó no encontró mayor información, era como si deliberadamente hubiesen borrado los datos, no obstante, ya poco importaba estaba en la sede principal del FBI en Washington de donde partirían al USS Pennsylvania.

Luego del abordaje e instalarse en sus camarotes, fueron llamados para una reunión de instrucción a las mil horas.

Edward se encontró así mismo sentado en uno de los primeros puestos, del salón de seminarios o reuniones del USS Pennsylvania.

A su lado, garabateando en silencio estaba Emmett y otros oficiales que no conocía.

El Agente Rogers, encargado del curso explicó por espacio de dos horas lo que harían, el objetivo, los puestos disponibles y sobre todo, el grado de excelencia que se exigía.

Luego de ello les dieron la tarde libre estando aún aparcados en tierra, la salida sería a las cero horas, por lo que la mayoría de los miembros salieron a tierra a despedirse de tierra firme por los próximos dos meses.

― Emmett, de verdad, lo que menos quería era salir.

―Cállate, aguafiestas son nuestras ultimas horas aquí, así que vamos a un bar a tomarnos una cerveza y volvemos a tiempo.

―No me agrada amigo.

―Gallina social, ya vamos en camino y por ninguna razón dejaré de ver lindas chicas por tu culpa.

― Entonces no me necesitas. ― Le señaló Edward dándole un golpe en el hombro con su puño. El golpe ni siquiera movió la masa de músculos del pesado ex marine.

Edward trató de relajarse y siguió caminando en el puerto dirigiéndose a pequeño bar cercano, frecuentado precisamente por marineros de la marina mercante, ex marines y por supuesto ahora los llamados al curso en el USS Pennsylvania.

Emmett se sentó en la barra y pidió dos cervezas, las pagó y extendió una hacia su amigo.

― Toma relájate y bebe, parece que tuvieras la garganta seca.

― La tengo. ― reconoció Edward.

La música sonaba al ritmo de los Red Hot Chilli Peppers, una mezcla entre reggae, rap y rock duro.

La música transportó y relajó a Edward, ella siempre fue su refugio, luego de las extensas horas de estudio y ejercicio físico requerido mientras estuvo en el MIT. Por lo que se dejó llevar del ritmo y de su cerveza fría, así como de las locas ocurrencias de su amigo.

Por la charla ligera entre ambos, el tiempo se pasó bastante amenamente, hasta que una chica, llamó la atención de los dos.

― ¡Uy! Amigo esa mujer está hermosa. ―señaló Emmett tomando un sorbo de su cerveza mientras la miraba.

Edward, simplemente bebió a su vez de la suya, siguiéndola con la mirada, era una mujer de estatura mediana, pelo largo que le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda en suaves ondas y unos ojos oscuros que brillaban con la luz del lugar.

La mujer estaba con un grupo de amigas un poco distraída según la conclusión de Emmett.

― Amigo, veo que te ha dejado babeando, es hermosa, pero no es mi tipo así que compañero, te dejaré ganar la primera prueba de ejercicio si la abordas.

― Estás loco, igual te ganaría yo soy más rápido.

―Nadie habló de correr, podrás ser una gacela Edward, pero en ejercicio te dejo atrás por más de una cabeza.

― No creo que quiera ser abordada Emm.

― Y que mujer lo quiere, desde mi punto de vista eso depende del hombre, así que empieza a pensar.

Edward la miró, la verdad no perdía nada y probablemente no la volvería a ver, así que puso su mente a pensar cual sería una manera en que podría apartarla.

Los micrófonos sonaron y se anunció la apertura del Karaoke, brillante eso era genial, pensó Edward. Levantándose para acercarse al DJ del bar y que coordinaba el Karaoke.

― Una canción vieja y tierna eso es. ― pensó Edward.

Emmett sabía que algo se tramaba su amigo y conociéndolo sería espectacular.

Hubo un revuelo y sonó el afinamiento del micrófono, las bocinas tronaron y la canción dio inicio, nada más y nada menos que en la voz de Edward.

**I can tell by the look in your eyes you've been hurtin'  
You know I'll never let you down... oh no  
And I'll try anything to keep it workin'  
You gave me time to find out  
What my heart was lookin' for  
And what I'm feelin' inside…**

La voz y la música sonaban justo detrás de la chica de ojos café, que le había llamado la atención. Ella se viró y le miró mientras la cadencia de la canción continuaba. Mientras él le cantaba y ella le sonreía. Algunos de los presentes entre ellos Emmett se unieron a hacerle coro.

La chica se pasó las manos por la cara en señal de evidente nerviosismo, mientras la canción continuaba hasta su final.

Cuando por fin concluyó, Edward le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas y esperó. La chica se levantó con su melena voluptuosa, se hecho echó el cabello hacia atrás del hombro.

Edward pensó que fue era el gesto más sensual que había visto nunca. Ella se le acercó a él dándole las gracias muy cerca de sus labios, rozándoselos primero para luego abrirse paso entre los labios de él para besarlo.

Edward no supo cuando salió del asombro y respondió el beso. Ella derramó en ese beso diferentes sensaciones, ternura, pasión, lujuria, inocencia y sexualidad. Él pudo sentir todas ellas en esos breves segundos en que el tiempo se detuvo para ellos y cuando ella se alejó, se sintió vacío.

La chica le sonrió, se soltó del agarre que Edward no supo cuando puso en ella, se viró y se abrió paso para salir del bar.

En cuanto Edward sintió el fuerte golpe de Emmett en el hombro, Edward regresó a tierra y sin decirle nada a su amigo, la siguió fuera del Local.

― ¡Espera! ― gritó.

La chica jamás se volteó, paró un taxi y se marchó. Dejando a Edward Masen totalmente prendado de ella y algo frustrado.

De regreso en el USS Pennsylvania, Edward no concilió el sueño, el entrenamiento iniciaba con una charla dictada por un agente entrenado en seguridad por el Mosad, lo cual tenía a Edward muy interesado, pero no tanto como con la mujer de la que no pudo conseguir el nombre la noche anterior. Pero no, ella estaba en tierra firme y el sobre un porta aviones de entrenamiento del FBI (1) en asociación con el US-Navy.(2) Las posibilidades de volverla a ver eran nulas.

Sin embargo, al llegar al seminario, para su sorpresa, vestida de uniforme estaba ella, la misma chica a la que le cantó, la misma que puso a vibrar sus labios.

Edward perplejo se sentó al lado de Emmett que mantenía una genuina sonrisa, con ojos sorprendidos pero disfrutando de la incomodidad de su amigo.

El curso empezó y se habló de las agencias de cooperaciones, al parecer uno de los miembros del grupo había tenido la experiencia de pasar dos años de entrenamiento en el Mosad en Israel.

Edward no captaba nada de lo que se decía solo podía mirarla a ella, era preciosa y con un donaire sin igual, no le había mirado ni un solo momento, sentada junto a los instructores.

El Instructor, Teniente Mike Rogers se puso de pie para dar una introducción de lo que era el Mosad.

― Bien señores me dirijo a ustedes para informarles lo que el Mosad o el "Instituto Central de Operaciones y Estrategias Especiales" es una de las agencias de inteligencia de Israel, responsable de la recopilación de información de inteligencia, acción encubierta, espionaje y contraterrorismo, cuyo ámbito es todo el mundo fuera de los límites del país. La inteligencia y el contraespionaje dentro de Israel y Cisjordania, están a cargo del Shabak.

El Mosad fue formado en abril de 1951 a partir del Instituto Central de Coordinación y el Instituto Central de Inteligencia y Seguridad. Es un servicio civil que depende directamente del Primer Ministro y no usa rangos militares, aunque buena parte de su personal ha prestado servicio en las Fuerzas Armadas, como parte del sistema de conscripción obligatoria de Israel, y buena parte de ellos son oficiales. El Mosad tiene sus cuarteles generales al norte de Tel Aviv y cuenta con ocho departamentos.

Un silencio reinaba en el salón.

― Hasta ahora señores muy pocos de nuestros agentes han podido trabajar con ellos por tratado cooperativos, lo que es aun mejor, de los pocos que logran trabajar en sus filas, muy pocos pueden terminar los cursos. Pero como dije antes un agente nuestro lo ha logrado y ella ha sido incluida precisamente por eso a formar parte de este selecto grupo. Señores aquí están los mejores. Por el momento les dejo con la Agente Marie Swan que les hablara de los principios que rigen a los agentes del Mosad, como preámbulo al inicio de este curso en seguridad especial. Confíen en ella, es letal. Luego de hoy se unirá al entrenamiento que ustedes mismos tomarán.

La agente Marie Swan se levantó para iniciar su exposición con un rostro sereno, pero aunque quiso no pudo evitar mirar los ojos de ese hombre que la miraba con… ¿adoración? Sorprendida por ese pensamiento, inspiró hondo colocándose detrás del pódium.

― Buenos días señores. ― dijo iniciando su disertación.

* * *

...

(1) La **Oficina Federal de Investigación **o el **Buró Federal de Investigación** (en inglés: _Federal Bureau of Investigation_, **FBI**) es la principal rama de investigación del Departamento de Justicia de los Estados Unidos.

(2) La **Armada** o **Marina de los Estados Unidos** (_United States Navy_), también llamada **USN** o **U.S. Navy**, es una rama de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos responsable de llevar a cabo operaciones navales. Su función principal es «_Mantener, entrenar y equipar para el combate a las fuerzas navales, capaces de conseguir la victoria de la guerra, responder a agresiones y mantener la libertad en los mares_». A fecha de mayo de 2010 la Armada cuenta con 330.729 efectivos en activo y 102.923 en barcos y más de 3.500 aeronaves.

...

Qué les pareció, espero sus comentarios,esta historia es realmente especial para mi.

saludos.

Katlyn


	3. Curso

**Título: ****Second Life**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

_"**No se puede enseñar nada a un hombre; sólo se le puede ayudar a descubrirlo en su interior".**_

_**Galileo Galilei**_

**Capítulo 2. Curso.**

El ser estudiante y a la vez invitada a exponer una charla sobre su experiencia en Israel en el curso móvil que se estaba dictando en el USS Pensilvania no era un juego para Marie Swan, su arduo trabajo precedente la tenían en ese sitial.

Su alto desempeño en un programa secreto manejado con el Mosad sobre seguridad era la razón de estar presente en este curso.

Marie Swan, era quizás la única persona en el recinto con un entrenamiento de esa agencia Israelí, reconocida por su tenacidad y falta de clemencia en determinados casos, debido a la fuerte lucha entre Israel y Palestina por la conocida franja de Gaza y otros vecinos de la región.

Irónicamente Marie siempre había pensado, pensamiento que aún permanecía en su corazón. Que ambas naciones tenían la capacidad de compartir ese sagrado territorio y que las muertes por ese pedazo de tierra, son inicuas, sin sentido y una pérdida valiosa para ambas naciones; así como para cada región en conflicto por temas de creencias.

Sin embargo, luego de su larga temporada de ausencia en Estados Unidos, tiempo éste que estuvo con el Mosad, Marie Swan no se consideraba la misma que tres años atrás, había viajado con todos sus ideales intactos a Israel como enviada especial del FBI.

La agente Swan, aquella joven que con veintitrés años se fue a Israel pensando que solo con su ingenio y suspicacia podía poner fin a la violencia imperante en la región, o por lo menos dar su granito de arena. Aprendió de la manera más cruel que los ideales se pueden mantener, pero no se puede vivir de ellos, si no por ellos.

Al llegar a Israel, hace tres años atrás la agente Swan, fue recibida por su homóloga Adiv Schwart, la cual le instruyo sobre las creencias, visión y misión de la Mosad.

A su regreso Marie Swan, delgada por contextura natural, era ahora una masa contorneada, con un físico envidiable. Pocos sabían que aquella menuda e inteligente agente era una máquina de matar, experta en comunicaciones y medios de seguridad.

Y aquí estaba ella, una mujer en otrora tímida, ante un grupo de expertos en la rama de seguridad, a punto de iniciar una disertación de lo que aprendió en la Mosad; ¿Qué pensarían ellos si supieran lo que paso durante su entrenamiento? ― Se preguntó la chica, mientras escuchaba que la anunciaban para su disertación.

― Con ustedes dejo a la Agente Swan, nos dará una breve introducción de su experiencia en el trabajo con agencias internacionales, específicamente el Mosad.

El anuncio del momento de su alocución trajo de vuelta a Marie a la realidad de un salón lleno de rostros desconocidos, menos uno…¡oh Dios!, aquel hombre hermoso que beso la noche pasada estaba sentado en la segunda fila del salón de conferencias del USS Pensilvania y la estaba mirando directamente con curiosidad.

Lentamente él la siguió con su mirada color esmeralda, hasta que ella quedo frente al pódium.

La figura de ella llamo la atención de todos los concurrentes, mucho más que su voz femenina.

― Buenos días señores agentes, soy la Agente Swan y estoy aquí para hacer un recorrido por la historia de una de las agencias con las que hemos tenido relaciones en los últimos años, El Mosad.

Marie continuó bajo un tono moderado su exposición.

―Las necesidades que se pueden encontrar en materia de seguridad habitacional en las casas del medio oriente, incluido el Estado de Israel, son un tanto diferentes. Una casa en el medio oriente puede estar expuesta a sacudidas por bombas exteriores, así como también de bombas, no obstante, antes de señalarles el punto central de mí exposición me encantaría presentarles un video.

La agente Swan, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde había depositado el control del retroproyector de la pantalla puesta estratégicamente dentro del Salón.

El video de quince minutos exactos narrado por ella misma explicaba los problemas de seguridad al otro lado del mundo y los que tuvo oportunidad de ver.

Mientras el video corría, Edward Masen estaba significativamente consternado, la mujer ante él exponiendo y presentando el video dejo en sus labios la noche anterior un dulce sabor, que maldita sea se había prometido volver a probar.

La Agente Swan siguió hablando luego del video por uno diez minutos más y posteriormente todos fueron envueltos por las siguientes alocuciones acerca de que esperar del curso; sobre todo los cargos en espera a ser llenados y por lo que cada uno estaría luchando durante las próximas semanas.

Luego de la conferencia se hizo un pequeño refrigerio para romper el hielo entre participantes pero por más que Edward busco a Marie no la encontró en el salón, tampoco esa noche en el comedor.

Emmett se pasó todo el resto del día molestando a Edward por la chica, el pobre Edward fue objeto de las burlas de su amigo, hasta que decidió irse a trabajar un poco en los proyectos; que precisamente pensaba presentar al final del curso, para así escapar del asedio.

Al llegar a su camarote lo invadió una sensación de vacío, la cual decidió ignorar y seguir trabajando en la verificación de los datos que había recabado en su larga investigación, para la confección de su programa de seguridad.

Trabajo hasta cerca de las dos de madrugada cuando sucumbiendo al cansancio se echo a intentar dormir.

Estaba cansado físicamente pero no lograba desconectar su mente de las ideas, así que dormitar sonaba bien para él. Lo que menos esperaba era la sorpresa que se llevaría al día siguiente o más bien más tarde.

. . .

Marie Swan, estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio físico se levantaba todos los días a las 600 hrs para ejercitarse y mantenerse en forma, por lo que se dirigió al gimnasio del barco, le gustaba el contacto físico pero en este curso no conocía a nadie.

Se encamino hacia las caminadoras, pulso el botón de velocidad para programarlo y tomo el control del televisor para poner las noticias de la mañana, de la misma forma que lo hacía en su departamento o el gimnasio al que asistía cada vez que podía.

Inicio con veinte minutos de caminatas y justo cuando dirigía su mano hacia el cambio de movimiento escucho un ruido dentro del área de caminadoras.

― Buenos días, ¿me permite? ― dijo el recién llegado.

La escena transcurrió para ambos como en cámara lenta la mano de Marie se quedo en el camino hacia el botón de cambiado, mientras él se situaba en la caminadora que estaba al lado de la que ella estaba usando.

Marie lo siguió con la mirada sin percatarse que salvo por el caminado, todo el resto de su cuerpo hasta su mente había quedado perdido en el mar esmeralda de los ojos de…precisamente él.

...

Dum, dum, dum, jeje tenía que se él no creen, cuentenme que les pareció. Estoy en twitter por cualquier pregunta Katlync

Nos leemos.

Katlyn Cullen


	4. Conociendo mí otra mitad

**Título: ****Second Life**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

_"**Tu alma gemela conoce la canción de tu corazón y puede cantarla incluso cuando a ti se te ha olvidado la letra.****". Anónimo.**_

Esta historia consiguió ser adoptada, por lo que le doy las gracias a mi Beta Ericastelo de Betas, por soportar mi falta de acentuación y ser tan linda conmigo como siempre.

**Capítulo 3. Conociendo a mí otra mitad.**

**_Franja de Gaza (_רצועת עזה _Retzu'at 'Azza) __Base de __Zikimun_ _enero de 2007._**

―_Marie es Esther. ― Dijo un muy alarmado Milton acercándose a ella._

_Marie se volteó para mirar el rostro de quien le hablaba, aún sentada en la silla del improvisado escritorio dentro de una tienda de campaña del campamento._

― _¿Qué pasa? ― dijo._

―_Esther no aparece, no se reportó hoy en la base y el simulacro no pudo hacerse. ― contestó Milton con la respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo de haber corrido un kilómetro._

_Marie quedó totalmente desconcertada y preocupada junto con su compañero, su amiga jamás dejaría un simulacro sin hacerse. El alto sentido de responsabilidad de la hebrea era conocido por todos. Sin embargo, al final de la práctica de ese día se había extendido la noticia de la desaparición de Esther y no se tenían noticias de ella._

_Al día siguiente y estando aún en la base de __Zikimunm(1), un campamento militar manejado en colaboración del__ Mosad en Jerusalén. Se recibió la noticia de que una mujer había sido atropellada en una de las arterias del sur de Jerusalén._

_A Marie le dio un vuelco corazón la descripción de mujer eran muy similares a las de Esther._

_Al llegar al lugar de los hechos se corroboró que era ella. Al parecer Esther se había inmolado atravesándose en la calle justo frente del Bus, por lo que se presumía suicidio por creencias religiosas._

_Para la agente americana esta explicación no cuadraba con su amiga, solamente no encajaba._

_Pero Marie no dejaría el asunto tan a la ligera, ella sabría qué le pasó a su amiga, definitivamente lo sabría, se lo debía. Lo que Marie desconocía es que este evento cambiaría su vida para siempre._

. . .

USS Pennsylvania, noviembre de 2010.

. . .

Cuatro semanas habían pasado desde aquel primer encuentro y hasta la fecha Edward no había sacado el valor para hablar con Marie, le extrañaba que esa enigmática y hermosa mujer, fuera tan hermética. Todos los días Edward intentaba acercársele, notando como ella se abstraía en cada intento.

Mañana tras mañana compartían el espacio, sólo mirándose el uno al otro, sin cruzar palabras, sin embargo, haciéndose grata compañía durante esos periodos. Durante el curso ambos participaban de los talleres e intercambiaban ideas pero nada más allá de eso, bajaba las murallas.

Pero el curso al que ambos asistían lograría, lo que todos esos intentos fallidos de Edward por hablarle a Marie, no pudieron.

. . .

Marie llegó poco después que Edward al gimnasio y ella se extrañó de que él se le hubiera adelantado, ella le saludó como siempre, con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo y así pasaron la siguiente hora y media antes de que cada uno de ellos se dirigiera a su camarote, a alistarse para bajar a desayunar e ir a sus primeras sesiones de la mañana.

Al llegar al centro de entrenamiento el Teniente Rogers informó que se dividirían en grupos de dos para las siguientes evaluaciones y para la alegría de Edward y para la vergüenza de la agente Swan, su asignación fue nada más y nada menos que el agente Masen.

Ambos tuvieron que tragarse su nerviosismo mientras eran evaluados por el equipo médico, antes de que fueran desembarcados en una isla con los demás equipos por las siguientes dos semanas de entrenamiento.

Mientras le tomaban la presión a Edward a Bella le tocaba hacerse el hemograma.

―_Maldita sea, agujas no, no frente a él. _―pensó para sí, Marie_._

Marie tenía problemas con la sangre y aunque, ante el candor de una batalla este problema era fácilmente olvidado, otro cuento era cuando debía enfrentarse a exámenes médicos, seguramente se desvanecería, o tendría que salir corriendo al voltear el estómago, mínimamente.

―Bien agente Swan, sólo será un picor. ― dijo la enfermera militar frente a ella y ella se preparó para lo peor, miró la aguja introducirse en su piel y su visión se tornó doble y borrosa, pero el desmayo nunca llegó ya que una mano cálida y tierna se posó sobre su nuca haciendo círculos, tal y como solía hacer su madre cuando era pequeña.

― Agente Swan eso es todo. ―dijo sonriendo la enfermera mientras se movía a depositar la muestra de Marie, justo al lado de la que previamente se le había extraído a Edward.

Marie no supo como él percibió que eso era lo que ella necesitaba, pero tampoco tuvo oportunidad de preguntarlo, ya que sin mediar palabra éste se alejó de ella hacia la siguiente evaluación: La prueba sicológica.

Luego de las revisiones, cada agente debía elegir lo que llevaría a la misión, Edward por su parte llevaba aparatos de alta tecnología a fin de poder asaltar cualquier red que hubiese cerca de las inmediaciones de la isla, GPS, brújulas satelitales y baterías recargables a máxima capacidad y los demás equipamientos de supervivencia.

Marie por su parte llevaba armas pequeñas y de fácil uso, así como su aparato de sincronización satelital diseñado por ella, a fin de poder acceder a computadoras a través de componentes satelitales y demás equipo de campo.

Todos los agentes fueron transportados a las 1400 horas, hora del pacífico a sus diferentes destinos.

Al llegar y, aún sin mediar palabra, ambos quedaron sumergidos en la inmensidad de la isla, se sabía que lo que se quería era poder determinar cuáles eran los agentes más calificados, para que en situaciones extremas pudiesen desarrollar equipos y tecnología de punta en seguridad y comunicaciones, pero, ni la agente Swan ni el agente Masen pensaron que serían dejados a la deriva en una isla donde, sin herramientas y bajo ataque, tendrían que crear prototipos e ideas.

―Agente Swan, parece que estamos solos en esto. ― dijo Edward sonriéndole precavidamente.

― Eso parece agente….

―Masen, Edward Masen.

_Perfecto, un agente hermoso con complejo de James Bond._ Pensó Marie observándole.

― Soy Marie Swan y bueno supongo que te acuerdas de mí, ¿no? En el gimnasio diariamente.

― Eh…realmente me acuerdo es del beso que me diste la noche antes de zarpar. ― respondió él.

A Marie se le corrió el rubor hasta las sienes, mientras pensaba como contestar al afanoso hombre tenía en frente, que parecía más un Don Juan, que un Nerd calificado.

―No creí que te acordaras.

―Cómo olvidarlo.

― ¿Eso supondrá algún problema en nuestro desempeño?

―En absoluto, sólo lo hará más ameno.

Marie tragó saliva, suavemente, por la insinuación, mientras se disponía a ponerse en marcha en busca de un lugar donde poder alzar su campamento, inspiró y se dio la vuelta sin contestarle.

Edward se le quedó mirando mientras esa mujer que parecía tener la mirada más tierna del mundo, se alejaba tratando de poner distancia entre ellos. Miró al mar por donde había desaparecido el bote que los llevó y que regresaría en dos semanas para recogerlos y llevarlos de vuelta al USS Pennsylvania y luego inició el camino tras ella.

Cuando Edward alcanzó a Marie, decidió mantener el silencio, que aunque pareciera raro, era cómodo, era el mismo silencio de tranquilidad que compartieron en sus sesiones de entrenamiento diario.

Poco a poco la comodidad entre ambos fue creciendo. Llegaron a un claro donde podrían poner el campamento y a su vez podrían darse cuenta si un enemigo los atacase.

Alzaron la tienda y ya para las seis de la tarde estaban sentados frente a un fuego y tratando de comer esa comida deshidratada del ejército que tanto odiaba Edward.

―No sé cómo las tropas sobreviven con esta basura. ― señalo Edward al tomar el tazón y empezar a cenar.

―Deberías ver lo poco que se come en otras latitudes. ―dijo ella un poco contrariada. Si ese hombre supiera las precarias situaciones en que se veían envueltos agentes y el ejército Israelí, sometidos por la guerra de guerrillas, otro gallo cantaría y dejaría de criticar.

―Puedes contarme. ― dijo.

Ella le miró y se perdió en esas profundidades, este hombre emanaba empatía de tal manera que era casi imposible decirle que no.

―No te gustaría saberlo.

― Pruébame. ― Ella no pudo evitar pensar que lo señalaba de manera literal y agradeció que estuviera oscuro para que él no pudiera ver su bochorno.

Edward no tuvo que verle la cara para saber la línea de pensamiento que ella había tomado y no pudo evitar sonreír, decidiendo que debía aclarar el punto de inmediato, aunque esa posibilidad de ser probado por ella le era muy agradable.

―Soy bueno escuchando, puedes contarme. ― le instó.

Y por más que le pareció inapropiado, Marie se sumergió por las siguientes cuatro horas en un intercambio de sus experiencias en Israel.

A ella le pareció increíble que ese hombre, supiese tanto de los problemas étnicos y políticos de los que ella le hablaba y que pudo palpar de primera mano en los últimos años, era increíble que alguien pudiese entender sus opiniones por el tema que le apasionó tanto, mientras estuvo con el Mossad.

Nunca había podido expresarse como hasta ahora y aunque le daba miedo abrirse de esa manera por lo menos en sus ideas, se sintió como en casa, con aquel hombre al que le robó un beso, la noche antes de embarcarse y aquel que le hizo silenciosa compañía durante sus mañanas de insomnio.

Edward estaba encantado con la conversación, parecía mentira que luego de eternos silencios, estuvieran ambos aquí; hablando de política un tema que siempre traía conflicto, sin embargo, con ella las opiniones eran discutidas respetadas y consensuadas. Él pensó que podía quedarse con ella por siempre y ese pensamiento le gustó. Edward, que hasta el momento su computador y las redes mundiales de tecnología habían sido su mejor compañía, estaba pensando que otro humano, podría ser tan bueno como su laboratorio, ella parecía complementar cada frase, cada idea y eso le gustó.

Pero mañana sería otro día por lo que ambos decidieron ir a dormir, un poco a regañadientes, pero ambos desconocían que les deparaban los días subsiguientes, por lo que lo aceptaron.

En la oscuridad de la noche Edward se despertó sobresaltado por los murmullos de esa hermosa mujer. Se levantó de su saco de dormir y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la tienda donde Marie se había colocado.

En la medida en que se fue acercando a ella, Marie empezó a gritar dentro de su sueño.

― No Esther, no, ella no…por favor no. ― repetía Marie una y otra vez mientras se inundaba en sudores y se retorcía dentro del saco de dormir, en aquella cálida noche cerca del océano pacífico.

―Marie…Marie, despierta, es solo un sueño, Marie. ― decía Edward mientras, la sacudía lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarla.

― No, no, no. ― Lloriqueó Marie hasta que el hamaqueo más fuerte la despertara para arrojarla a unos brazos reconfortantes.

Edward, siguió hablándole mientras acogía a esa linda mujer entre sus brazos y deslizaba sus dedos por su cabello.

Una vez ella se calmó él le preguntó.

― ¿Quién es Esther?

― Nadie, ― dijo ella a la defensiva.

― Pues nadie ha sido la causante de tu estado, espero puedas confiar en mí para que me digas porque nadie, te afecta tanto. Ahora vuelve a dormirte mañana será pesado.

Ella se le quedo mirando sorprendida por su palabras determinantes y autoritarias, podría ser posible semejante arrogancia revestida de empatía, claro que quería contarle, pero eso significaría abrir una brecha que ella no estaba preparada en asumir.

― Espera. ― Le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano evitando que él se alejara, al momento en que él hizo el ademán de irse.

― ¿Me contarás? ― Él no sabía porque le importaba tanto.

―No…creo que…― no pudo terminar.

―Ya veo.

― Pero quiero preguntarte algo. ― siguió ella.

―Soy todo oídos.

― ¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba que me acariciaran la nuca para evitar el desmayo, más temprano en la enfermería? ― soltó ella.

―No lo sabía, sólo lo hice, fue…un impulso. Y aquella revelación fue para ambos el reconocimiento de que había algo más entre ellos de lo que, eran capaces de reconocer tan pronto.

...

(1) Campamento militar Israelí que fue bombardeado en el 2007 por parte de la Yihad Islámica.

...

Hola, ya ni me disculpo por la demora, me da pena con ustedes, me interesa sin embargo, que sepan que no fue intencional, tratare de no demorarme tanto para la siguiente actualización. Como leyeron arriba esta historia tiene Beta por lo que no subire nada sin su aprobación. Espero les haya gustado este Bonward, yo me lo quiero comer, ya quisiera que me diera masajes en la nuca.

Betas esta funcionando de nuevo la dirección esta en mi perfil, hay un Beta esperando ayudarte a hacer tus ideas mejores.

Estoy en twitter por cualquier pregunta, adelanto o solo para compartir Katlync. Felicidades a todas las mujeres en el día Internacional de la Mujer.

Nos leemos pronto.

Katlyn


	5. Asignados

**Título: ****Second Life**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

"**Considero más valiente al que conquista sus deseos que al que conquista a sus enemigos, ya que la victoria más dura es la victoria sobre uno mismo. ****Aristóteles**

**...**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de Betas por la rápida edición de este capítulo, escrito y actualizado con el perdón de mis lectoras para nuestra querida nena Amafle, espero lo disfrutes.**

**...**

**Capítulo 4. Asignados.**

_Franja de Gaza (_רצועת עזה _Retzu'at 'Azza) __Base de __Zikimun_ _enero 20 de 2007._

_Marie estaba en su cuarto dentro de la base de Zikimun (1) analizando los hechos acaecidos hace un par de semanas. Ella seguía incólume en apariencia, pero su verdadero martirio y obsesión era saber que le había sucedido a su única amiga casi en toda su vida. Oh si, su vida siempre fue solitaria, en la escuela siempre fue la primera en todo lo académico, pero la última en todo lo demás y aprendió a vivir con ello, hasta que en la Universidad conoció a Esther Malca._

_Esther era todo lo opuesto a Marie excepto en lo brillante, ambas sobresalían del promedio, pero Esther era el alma de la fiesta. Una mujer con norte, gallardía y donaire, que hizo que Marie diera el paso de total desconocida a ser la más codiciada estudiante de primer curso de informática de Harvard._

_La ayudó a saber cómo vestirse, combinarse la ropa y adecuar la moda a ella, sin dejar de sentirse ella misma._

_La ayudó a no ver el sexo como un tabú, aunque lo que no logró es que Marie adquiriese tanta experiencia, no pasó de dos chicos en los años de estudio, pero se aseguró que no fueran unos pelmazos estúpidos, fueron chicos normales y que la trataron con respeto._

_Todas las oportunidades que pudo obtener en los últimos años, fueron gracias a la influencia que Esther tuvo en ella. Incluido el hecho de que estuviera en Israel beneficiándose de ese entrenamiento._

_Y ahora estaba muerta y Marie no descansaría hasta que se supiera quién fue el responsable._

_Los datos recabados hasta ahora, era que desde hace seis meses, Esther fue contratada por una gran empresa química, precisamente por sus grandes dotes matemáticos y cuánticos, para colaborar en un proyecto de desarrollo neuronal._

_Marie quedó extrañada de que Esther accediese, teniendo tantas otras actividades en que ocuparse._

_El dinero era algo que no preocupaba a Esther, venía de familia acomodada, pero__,__ ¿Por qué interesarse en semejante estudio? Ambas sabían que los procesos neuronales, no eran fáciles de predecir y que para ellos, siempre el estudiado sufría cambios de carácter perjudiciales y, que por ello,__éste tipo de estudios eran supervisados en extremo._

_Pero no había reportes de estos estudios en las bases de datos del gobierno Israelí. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado a Esther? Todavía seguía sin avances en ese rubro, lo que si iba en crecimiento era su obsesión por averiguarlo._

. . .

Isla Marion, diciembre de 2010.

. . .

Luego de descubrir que no estaban en ningún lugar cerca de su país y que, por el contrario, la brújula apuntaba a Sudáfrica, ambos empezaron el proceso creativo. Era increíble que las cosas que trajo cada uno, se complementara con las del otro.

El equipo que ambos habían llevado desde el USS Pennsylvania los llevo a crear un nuevo dispositivo que Marie había pensado desde sus tiempos en Israel, pero que nunca pudo desarrollar plenamente, debido a que su idea tenía una falencia en el seguimiento numérico cuántico. Ya que Marie era muy buena programando pero no en deducciones cuánticas, en eso siempre se apoyaba en su amiga fallecida. Pero ahora Edward había suplido esa falencia, con un valor agregado adicional, pudo ver luego de terminado el proyecto, el punto débil. Su conocimiento como hacker de informática le proveyó al Proyecto Reneesme, la forma de ser protegido contra golpes externos de violación.

La motivación de ella al exponerle el proyecto que tenía en mente, fue para él muy fuerte. Ella le relató como vio a tantas familias morir porque sus sistemas de seguridad fallaban o eran intervenidos por células terroristas y él sintió en ese deseo, la misma fuerza que lo llevaba a adentrarse en las mentes criminales que tanto había perseguido lo últimos cuatro años.

En estas cuatro semanas, Marie también había descubierto, que pese a lo que Edward mostraba, era un hombre reservado con una gran careta de sociabilidad, que era de brillantes ideas y muy agudo en sus deducciones. Él era simplemente fascinante y ella cada vez, estaba más interesada en conocer al hombre detrás de la sonrisa ladina y mirada coqueta.

Para Edward, era sorprendente que ella pudiese leer entre líneas cada una de sus acciones. En estas cuatro semanas él sentía que se habían vuelto amigos, él le relato sobre su familia, sus anhelos, guardándose sólo para sí él cómo quedó envuelto en este mundo detectivesco, para eso no pensaba estar preparado aún y tampoco para aceptar como esa menuda mujer lo encendía.

Todos sus ademanes y gestos hasta ese pequeño, que señalaba su nerviosismo, si ese de morderse el labio, ¡Dios! lo había tenido al borde por estas cuatro semanas y ahora que estaban a punto de volver a la realidad y a la última parte del curso donde los asignarían. Lo hacía tener miedo de no poder compartir con ella diariamente, como lo habían hecho estos días, en la precaria situación en que vivieron cada día del desarrollo de su proyecto.

La isla en que estaban apostados era un centro de estudio biológico, que carecía de espacio para ellos en el centro de estudios; por lo que tenían un mes viviendo en su tienda, sin espacio privado para ninguno de los dos.

En estas cuatro semanas Edward había tenido más erecciones que cuando tenía diecisiete, parecía un adolecente que no puede contener sus respuestas fisiológicas, pero es que en el fondo, en lo único que pensaba cuando no trabajaban era en cómo sería estar enterrado profundamente en ella. Hacerle olvidar su nombre y que gritara el suyo una y otra vez; estaba duro como una roca y probablemente tendría que ir al río a liberarse, antes de que sufriera la vergüenza de su vida si ella aparecía por la tienda.

― Edward acabo de tener una idea para Reneesme muy buena. ― dijo Marie tras suyo.

Mierda, su peor pesadilla acababa de hacerse realidad, ella estaba en la tienda y él duro como una roca que sería visible sobre sus pantalones.

― ¿De veras? ― contestó sin voltearse, simulando que buscaba algo sobre su litera y rogando no tener que darse vuelta.

― Si, sería bueno que vieses el resultado del más reciente algoritmo que corrí, para ver si es seguro programarlo en Reneesme.

―Claro, pero deseaba ir a bañarme…de hecho estaba buscando los implementos. ― mintió.

― Buena idea, hace algo de calor hoy, deja que busque mi traje de baño hace días que no coincidimos en la hora del baño. ― dijo Bella para tormento de Edward.

― Eh…claro, te espero afuera entonces.

―Claro no demoro.

Edward estaba llegando al límite, no había vuelto a coincidir con ella a la hora del baño, porque desde que la vio con ese diminuto traje de baño, había tenido que masturbarse varias veces evocando esas imágenes en su mente. Ahora para colmo ya estaba al límite y resulta que la tendría en vivo, en directo y a todo color, en el agua junto a él casi desnuda. ¡Jesús!, moriría pronto si no la tocaba.

Ajena a todo lo que provocaba en el hombre a su lado, Marie llegó donde estaba él, con los implementos de baño, un pequeño pantaloncillo corto, la toalla y un peine. No es que estuvieran en un hotel cinco estrellas para tener pareos o cosas así por lo que era poco el vestuario.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el pequeño río que desembocaba cerca de la playa en el área este de la isla.

Ella luego de cinco minutos de camino, notó que Edward estaba algo tenso, lo supo por su postura y forma de caminar, pero decidió ignorarlo de momento.

Al llegar al río, Edward más tranquilo tomó la radio y la puso junto a su toalla, no podían separarse de las comunicaciones, debido a que en cualquier momento podían ser llamados para la siguiente asignación. Lo dejo allí y sin miramientos se lanzó al agua.

Marie viendo el comportamiento diferente y lejano de Edward, se preocupó. Ella era lo suficientemente segura de sí misma para saber que no había hecho nada malo que pudiera incomodarlo. Se sentía atraída hacia él y sabía que ella no le era indiferente, pero dentro del FBI las relaciones no eran precisamente permitidas, en divisiones distintas sí pero, por Dios estaban compitiendo por una de las dos plazas. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle: me gustas y quiero que dejes todo para poder salir? No ella sabía que sólo había dos opciones, ignorarlo o pasar a la clandestinidad y por ahora la primera era la mejor opción.

Se lanzó al río para refrescar esos pensamientos y al salir del agua se encontró con Edward sumamente cerca, a centímetros de ella. Sus miradas se conectaron en un duelo de quien se rendía, al cual ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Edward alzó su mano y le acarició el rostro y un leve sonrojo cubrió el rostro de ella. Nadie habló, al contrario pese a lo que había decidido su traicionero cuerpo dio un paso adelante, rompiendo la apenas distancia entre ambos.

Sus alientos se entremezclaban con la cercanía y justo al momento en que se dejaron llevar por sus instintos la radio sonó.

―Alfa llamando a tango, respondan.

No dejaron de mirarse, sólo detuvieron el pequeño roce que habían iniciado sus labios.

― Tango es Alfa, respondan, cambio.

Silencio.

―Tango han sido asignados a una misión en Kay West a las 900 horas del día jueves, respondan, serán retirados de Isla Marion (2) hoy a las 600 horas del pacífico.

Y eso fue todo, se alejaron uno del otro sabiendo que esa llamada de radio debía ser contestada. Ya tendrían tiempo para ellos después.

...

(1) Campamento militar Israelí que fue bombardeado en el 2007 por parte de la Yihad Islámica.

(2) La **isla Marión**, cuyo nombre proviene del navegante francés homónimo, es una isla austral del archipiélago de las islas del Príncipe Eduardo, en el océano Índico. Está situada a 1.770 kilómetros al sureste de Port Elizabeth y pertenece a Sudáfrica. En ella está apostado un centro de estudios biológicos.

...

Espero les haya gustado. Tengo que dar dos noticias: La primera que un Outtake de esta historia ha sido donado al Fandom4Tsunami a fin de recaudar fondos para los damnificados del Tsunami en Japón. El contenido como Edward se vuelve agente, ubicado cuatro años antes del inicio de está historia. Lo segundo es agradecer las últimas alertas, favoritos y reviews que ha recibido la historia tanto aquí como en mi blog, son geniales y espero que mis locuras las sigan divirtiendo por mucho tiempo.

Gracias a mi beta linda que me hala las orejas por las tíldes, te quiero Eri.

Kises

Katlync

_Second Life Capítulo 4. Asignados._


	6. Realidades

**Título: ****Second Life**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction por el trabajo genial de edición que hace con la historia.**

**...**

"**Las conversaciones siempre son peligrosas si se quiere esconder alguna cosa".****Agatha Christie****.**

Capítulo 5. Realidades.

_Franja de Gaza (_רצועת עזה _Retzu'at 'Azza) __Base de __Zikimun_ _Febrero 2 de 2007._

_La investigación secreta que__llevaba Marie a cuestas estaba en un punto muerto; dirigido, si bien es cierto, a una compañía trasnacional con sede en Tel Aviv, pero una vez llegados a esa compañía todo se salía del contexto._

_Tel Aviv (1) era una ciudad denominada la capital cultural de Israel y tan sobresaliente como el mismo Jerusalén. Marie la conoció poco después de que llegó a Israel, junto con Esther fueron un fin de semana donde pasearon por el Bulevar __Rothschild__ y la Torre del Reloj en Yaffo._

_La sola mención de Tel Aviv le era nostálgico a Marie, pero emprendedora como era, no se dejaba vencer, seguía en su búsqueda._

_Una peculiaridad de la que se enteró es que Esther sufría de un raro tipo de esquizofrenia, (2) enfermedad que fue muy ocultada por los medicamentos que tomaba. A__l parecer desde pequeña sufría de escuchar voces en su mente, generalmente provenientes de los números, su mayor pasión. Prontamente fue atendida por su familia y pudo tener una vida lo más cercana a lo normal que no desvirtuaba su gran coeficiente intelectual. Marie siempre pensó que el comportamiento a veces excéntrico de su amiga era producto de su carácter extrovertido, pero la realidad era otra. _

_Los números parecieron ser su mayor pasión y su peor enemigo. Al momento de su muerte su cuerpo estaba escrito con fórmulas. Las fórmulas seguían un patrón de desarrollo y hasta el momento la única pista apuntaba a que era algo en lo que trabajaba pasa su consultoría en __Clalit Health Services Group__. _

_Lo cierto es que Marie corroboró que en efecto Esther estaba trabajando para la __Clalit Health Services Group__,__ ¿pero en qué? era aún un misterio. _

_Todo el entorno de lo sucedido tenía a Marie cada día más exhausta, de día seguía con entrenamiento y luego de su servicio continuaba con sus investigaciones. _

_Su amigo y compañero Milton, estaba preocupado por ella, la veía consumirse día con día, pero lo peor fue cuando les fue encomendado a ambos ir a la __Clalit Health Services Group__, por información._

_Ambos descubrieron que había sido cesada días antes de su muerte y que en su puesto estaba ahora Magdalena Cohen._

_Todo estaba patas para arriba en el cuarto de Marie, en su cama estaban regadas las fotos del cuerpo de Esther con las fórmulas. Al lado de ella estaba su laptop personal y en su regazo las siguientes preguntas sobre la enfermedad de su amiga._

"_¿Hay que estar loco para ser un genio? ¿Si eres un genio te vuelves loco? ¿Realmente existe alguien que esté totalmente cuerdo o cada mente contiene cierto grado de locura? Y en ese caso, ¿dónde estaría la línea divisoria? Si alguien percibe la realidad de forma diferente al resto, ¿entonces está indefectiblemente enfermo? ¿Quién pone las normas entre realidad y ficción? ¿Quién lo mide? ¿Cómo ve el Universo al propio Universo?"_

_Y podía seguir anotando preguntas sin cesar, pero ella sabía que las mismas no tendrían respuesta._

. . .

Kay West, La Florida diciembre de 2010.

. . .

Como todas las mañanas durante las últimas tres semanas, Edward se hacía cargo de su problema matutino y la verdad sea dicha también diario. La misma cantidad de minutos que tenía el día, era la misma cantidad de minutos que a él le parecía estar alucinando con estar enterrado en lo más profundo del cuerpo de Marie. Esa mujer lo trastornaba, soñaba con ella, con besarla, con despertarla en las mañanas, tan solo con estar en ella…pero era algo más que eso y Edward lo sabía.

Toda su vida adulta fue objeto sexual de mujeres, no que le molestara ser usado por ellas como satisfacción sexual, en algunas ocasiones era agradable y por Dios lo disfrutaba. Otras veces el ser asediado le había sido asfixiante, pero desde que se convirtió en agente su vida plagada de asedio femenino bajó por completo, inmerso en perfiles de asesinos no había mucho tiempo y ganas de ese tipo de desahogos.

Pero esto era diferente, era él el que se la pasaba relamiéndose cada vez que veía a Marie en su atuendo. Generalmente de pantalón oscuro con saco del mismo color un poco sencillo pero que dejaba ver sus curvas. Su cabello recogido en una cola le caía en rizos castaños debajo de los hombros y él deseaba soltarlo y ver como contrastaba con sus manos al caer libre.

¡Oh por Dios! ahí estaba de nuevo duro como una roca y así no podía ir a la oficina, lo intentó los primeros días y la abrasión de su miembro fue tal al tercer día que debió tocarse varias veces para poder pseudo-satisfacerse, ya que satisfecho no quedó, porque sólo una mujer podía hacerlo calmar y eso precisamente era un imposible, la única que no podía tener porque era su compañera en la reciente asignación de la agencia.

Edward suspiró otra vez, se miró en el espejo del baño y se resignó, tenía que hacerlo sino sus jeans le apretarían, entró en la bañera y dejó que el agua tibia le recorriera, bajó sus manos e inició el lento acariciar de su erecto miembro, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pensando en ella en ¿cómo sería si fueran sus manos las que recorrieran su longitud? ¿Cómo sería si ella mientras le tocase lo besara? Dios sería sublime. Sentenció, mientras aceleraba su toque arriba, abajo y arriba otra vez. Su respiración se tornaba un poco entrecortada por los movimientos y el auto placer que se estaba infringiendo.

Si ella estuviera en ese baño con él, se deslizaría hasta su bajo vientre y colocaría sus manos en sus bolas para masajearlas mientras introducía lentamente su longitud en su caliente y ardiente boca. ¡Oh sí, sería la gloria! El solo pensamiento de estar dentro de su delicada boca lo llevó al límite y pudo liberarse. Luego de estabilizarse se duchó y procedió a alistarse para ir a la oficina.

. . .

Mientras tanto en la oficina ya estaba Marie revisando lo avanzado en la asignación, pese a que la experiencia de ambos era en campos totalmente diferentes su conocimiento común en tecnología los hacía merecedores de ser compañeros, situación ésta que a ella le molestó, no por tener que trabajar con él, no, todo lo contrario hacerlo era estupendo, podían idear complementariamente de tal manera que podía llegar a asustar. Era como si en materia de análisis uno pudiera leer la mente del otro y llegar a las mismas conclusiones. Pero el ser compañeros lo alejaba al mismo tiempo de él, como hombre.

La investigación que realizaban era precisamente algo del campo que ella conocía, pero no de él. Desde sus inicios como lo supo una vez que regresaron de Isla Marion. Edward al parecer había estado trabajando los últimos cuatro años persiguiendo asesinos en serie. Lo que ella no sabía era la razón de querer cambiar la línea de investigación de homicidios por la de seguridad, no desligadas del todo, pero ésta última incluía más áreas de investigación. Ellos serían, de ser escogidos la parte tecnológica de soporte investigativo de los distintos departamentos. Marie esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de preguntarle en algún momento.

―Buenos días agente Swan. ― Una voz aterciopelada la sacó de sus cavilaciones al escuchar el sencillo saludo en el área de trabajo que se había designado para ambos en Florida.

―Buenos días agente Masen. ―contestó.

― ¿Alguna novedad?

― No, me agrada que llegaras quiero que mires esta fotografía. ―Seguidamente Marie le pasó un sobre con unas fotografías, en ellas aparecía un hombre en un yate, su rostro no era muy visible pero sí él de la mujer que le acompañaba.

― ¿Es…ella?

―Eso parece, la detective Hale fue vista por última vez trabajando de encubierto, tras una red de tráfico de drogas. No se ha contactado con su supervisor por la vía requerida en el tiempo adecuado, ahora ella forma parte de la misión.

― ¿Lo sabe McCarthy?,

―Sí, está en camino.

―Marie, si algo le pasa a Hale, Emmett no volverá a ser el mismo, bastante difícil le fue separarse mientras duraba el entrenamiento nuestro. A pesar de que ella es detective de la Policía eso no ha impedido nada entre ellos, son un punto y aparte.

―Lo he escuchado. ― dijo Marie, no entendiendo del todo el asunto y Edward pudo verlo.

―Marie, usualmente los Policías nos ven como enemigos, porque superamos su jurisdicción.

―Entiendo, parece que he estado mucho tiempo fuera, no he ejercido es Estados Unidos desde que ingrese. ― contestó ella.

―Comprendo. ¿Ahora qué sugieres?

―Creo que debemos buscar al magnate que ella quería vincular, él la debe tener.

―Pero, ¿cómo sugieres…no pretenderás…tu no? ― no pudo terminar la idea.

―Sí, eso que piensas, puedo ser la carnada.

Edward sudó frío, esto no podía estar pasando ¿Dónde quedaba aquello de que en esta división el trabajo era de oficina y sus cerebros serían los utilizados. Él no había buscado la manera de tenerla y ella estaba a punto de ponerse en una situación de peligro inminente. Casi metiéndose en la boca del lobo.

―No lo apoyaré, hablaré con el agente Taylor y le diré que no apoyo esto.

― ¿Estás loco Edward, qué dices, este es mi trabajo lo hago siempre en que crees que estoy entrenada por la Mosad?

Edward palideció, no podía ser ella…

_Significaba que ella era una máquina de matar, entrenada para engañar, asechar y aniquilar._

― ¿Eso fue lo que aprendiste con ellos?

―Sí Edward, estuve encubierta infinidad de veces en el Oriente Medio y si hay alguien capacitado, esa soy yo.

Marie se acercó a él suavemente y Edward se tensó, ella lo sabía.

―Estaré bien. ― agrego ella.

―No puedes pedirme…

―No te lo pido…sólo confía en mí, no te quedarás sin compañera, si es que deciden dejarnos trabajar en el futuro juntos.

― Confío en ti compañera es solo que…― Edward no pudo continuar, sí le decía como se sentía estaría revelando que lo que sentía por ella era más de lo que las normas establecían. Y todavía él no veía la forma de estar con ella sin afectar sus profesiones.

― ¡Masen, Masen! ―gritaba una voz gutural desde el pasillo.

―Llegó Emmett. ― dijo Edward dándose vuelta para ir en busca de su amigo y decirle el plan de Bella a éste y al Jefe Taylor. Acababa de darse cuenta de una realidad. Marie Swan era parte de su mundo ahora y él no podría dejarla partir.

...

**Tel Aviv-Yafo** (en hebreo: תֵּל־אָבִיב-יָפוֹ ,[5] en árabe تل ابيب-يافا _Tal Abīb-Yāfā_), usualmente llamada **Tel Aviv**, es la segunda mayor ciudad de IsraelLa **isla Marión**, cuyo nombre proviene del navegante francés homónimo, es una isla austral del archipiélago de las islas del Príncipe Eduardo, en el océano Índico. Está situada a 1.770 kilómetros al sureste de Port Elizabeth y pertenece a Sudáfrica. En ella está apostado un centro de estudios biológicos. Es el centro de la economía global israelí, el hogar de la Tel Aviv Stock Exchange y muchas oficinas corporativas y centros de investigación y desarrollo, referencia de la zona conocida popularmente como "Silicon Wadi".

**Esquizofrenia** (del griego σχίζειν _schizein_ 'dividir, escindir, hendir, romper' y φρήν _phrēn_, 'entendimiento, razón, mente') es un diagnóstico psiquiátrico en personas con un grupo de trastornos mentales crónicos y graves, caracterizados por alteraciones en la percepción o la expresión de la realidad.[1] La esquizofrenia causa además una mutación sostenida de varios aspectos del funcionamiento psíquico del individuo, principalmente de la conciencia de realidad, y una desorganización neuropsicológica más o menos compleja, en especial de las funciones ejecutivas, que lleva a una dificultad para mantener conductas motivadas y dirigidas a metas, y una significativa disfunción social.

...

_Hola nenas yo por aquí de nuevo. No puedo más que agradecerles la acogida de la historia, sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios me llenan cada día. Espero poder actualizar más seguido sobre todo si ustedes me regalan más comentarios ¿Trato?_

_¡Uy! yo quería aliviarle el problema pero el muy se cónsolo solito. ¿Que piensan que hara Edward para impedir que ella se arriesgue? espero sus ideas. Nos leemos pronto._

_En twitter Katlync por cualquier consulta o para saludarnos._


	7. ¿Esto es vivir?

**Título: ****Second Life**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction por el trabajo genial de edición que hace con la historia.**

"**A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante." ****Oscar Wilde**

**Capítulo 6. ¿Esto es Vivir?**

Kay West, La Florida diciembre de 2010.

. . .

Dos semanas, dos malditas semanas habían pasado ya, desde que Marie tuvo la estúpida idea de ofrecerse como carnada. Al Jefe Taylor le pareció una excelente idea y Emmett, aunque en desacuerdo, tuvo que acceder al plan y darle soporte. Pero lo que no se perdonaba Edward era el hecho de haberlo permitido. Poco le hubiese importado enfrentarse a su superior. En eso tenía experiencia con Armstrong ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo? No lo sabía…o quizás sí. Ella, no era una mujer sumisa, era un agente entrenado, una mujer capaz de matar con sus propias manos. Pero maldita sea, eso no significaba que tuviese que meterse en la boca del lobo. Sin embargo, lo peor era la confusión en sí mismo.

Y aquí estaba él, en la oficina frente al computador, mientras ella era arriesgada como un pedazo de carne, para agarrar a un bastardo traficante de drogas conocido por tener un desfile de mujeres hermosas siempre junto a él. Sin poder concentrarse y con un cúmulo de sentimientos entrelazados siguió haciendo rutinas en su ordenador mientras seguía en su línea de pensamiento.

Nunca había sentido deseo por una mujer como él que sentía por ella. Oh sí, porque aún la deseaba como a nadie. Razón de más por lo que estaba de nervios, desconcentrado y abatido. Y lo que era peor, era que estaba preocupado por ella y él nunca se había preocupado por nadie como ahora lo hacía por Marie Swan. Ni siquiera por sí mismo en aquella época en que desafiar las leyes físicas y las impuestas por la autoridad era su mayor diversión y eso lo tenía más que impávido

Emmett, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y retahíla de pensamientos de culpabilidad con una noticia que sólo hizo empeorar su humor y la situación en que se encontraban.

―Masen, tenemos una situación.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―El Departamento de identificación de perfiles tiene un caso en el área.

No podía ser, malditos asesinos lo perseguirían siempre, pensó.

― ¿Y qué con eso?

― Que si se pone fea la cosa, tendremos que dividirnos entre el seguimiento a Marie, y apoyar a la Policía en este caso junto con tu anterior división.

―El problema es que no me han asignado a la División Especial y todavía pertenezco a mi vieja división, así que me llamarán. ― dijo compungido Edward.

―No seas imbécil Masen, este puesto es tuyo desde que te asignaron esta misión, a cada uno de nosotros ya nos remitieron al equipo en que estaremos. Aunque no sé si decirte felicidades o darte las condolencias. Y sobre tu antiguo jefe te llamará aunque ya no pertenezcas a su mando, eres el mejor. ― afirmó Emmett.

―Gracias McCarthy por tu consuelo, pero es cierto me llamará de todos modos, ese viejo Armstrong es incorregible, pero no entiendo ¿qué insinúas con lo de las felicidades?

―Mira te conozco y hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que tú y esa agente se traen algo. No te preocupes yo lo veo porque te conozco, pero Masen, nunca te interpusiste en misiones antes de ningún compañero y aquí estas tratando de sacarla del hoyo y sabes que será tu compañera, no somos estúpidos aunque eran dos puestos ofrecidos en el curso, el de ella siempre estuvo asegurado, ustedes juntos son la bomba de la información criminalística

Edward no sabía si reír o llorar.

―Pero bueno además de informarte del asunto de tu antigua división, debo decirte algo que te va a gustar menos. ―dijo Emmett cambiando el tema radicalmente para darle espacio a su amigo y compañero.

―Escúpelo.

―Rosalie está de vuelta

Edward Masen se giró en su silla quitando la atención de las rutinas que corrían en su computador por primera vez en toda la conversación.

― ¿De qué hablas McCarthy?

― Rosalie no estaba secuestrada, su tapadera no fue descubierta, sólo que no pudo comunicarse por temor a que la descubriesen. Tejió una mentira para zafarse inventando un viaje y, la aparición de Marie le ayudó. Ahora el sospechoso tiene a otra en la mira. Quiere a tu compañera, por lo que Marie no puede acercarse a nadie de nosotros. Lo que me lleva a lo siguiente que debo decirte: Tú deberás reunirte con ella.

Por lo contrario de nosotros, tú si podrías interceptarla en un lugar público. No te conocen y tienes todo menos imagen de agente.

Las palabras de Emmett ululaban en la mente de Edward como una olla con agua en ebullición. Esto no podía estar pasando. La primera vez que alguien que conocía estuvo en peligro, la persona era casi insignificante para él, pero ahora la persona en cuestión se había convertido en su razón para respirar.

― McCarthy debo sacarla de allí, dime que hago para contactarla, puedo trazar un plan de distracción, ya no hay razón para que esté en territorio enemigo.

―Te equivocas compañero, ésta mujer es buena, ya descubrió quien está involucrado en la red que transporta droga desde Centroamérica y México a Kay West, si la podemos desarticular será un duro golpe.

― ¿Y a qué costo?, Emmett maldita sea.

― ¿Qué…coños Edward Masen, no se traen algo ya ustedes…?

―No pervertido, ella y yo sólo somos compañeros, pero no puedo dejar que le hagan daño.

―Compañeros a la porra, si fueran compañeros estarías moviendo el culo hacia la oficina del Jefe para que te pusiera en la misión.

Edward se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que decía su amigo, en otras circunstancias habría actuado impulsivamente, pero en esta ocasión el miedo a que ella resultase herida fue más poderoso que su osadía y decidió seguir el plan al pie de la letra. Ese no era él, no, era lo que ella había hecho de él.

―Está bien, tu ganas ella me importa no sé por qué y de una manera que no sabía que alguien me podría importar, por lo que discúlpame si quise mantenerla a salvo siguiendo el plan.

―Te entiendo Edward más que nadie ¿Cómo crees que estuve estas semanas sin saber de Rose?

Edward se dio cuenta que había sido desconsiderado, dadas las circunstancias con su amigo.

―Lo siento. ― dijo.

―No hay nada que sentir, ahora traigamos a salvo de vuelta a tu novia.

― McCarthy, que no es mi novia.

―Si no lo es hoy lo será mañana ya consulté al oráculo. ― dijo riéndose a carcajadas Emmett, mientras instaba a Edward a que generara basura en los sistemas y poder enviar el mensaje a Marie de que se encontraran en un parque cercano a la marina y así poder planear su salida rápida y con las pruebas necesarias.

…

Esa tarde Edward caminaba al lugar de encuentro con Marie en la Marina de Kay West. El paisaje era hermoso no en vano, Kay West era uno de los puertos más concurridos de Estados Unidos, para colmo era época cercana a las fiestas navideñas y ya se empezaba a sentir el ambiente de la segunda quincena de diciembre. Turistas llegando, gente retirándose para viajar con sus familias y los lugareños saliendo de compras.

Para Edward la época navideña siempre había sido simple, regalos a los familiares pasar tiempo con ellos y listo, ningún sentimiento especial involucrado, era algo robótico para él. Pero ésta navidad él había cambiado y no sabía cómo enfrentaría esos cambios en ésta época, en fin faltaban unos días así que ya pensaría en algo.

Se sentó en el borde de una fuente en un lugar de los menos concurridos de la marina de Kay West y esperó. Espero con calma unos minutos a que ella apareciera. Tenía dos largas semanas sin ver su rostro y eso lo estaba matando.

Cinco minutos habían pasado cuando Edward la vio. Vestía pantalones deportivos, zapatillas y un top de hacer ejercicios. El cabello, ese que él tanto añoraba, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que al correr le golpeaba sobre cada hombro. En sintonía con sus movimientos al trotar.

Ella disminuyó su trote y se acercó disimuladamente a apoyar su pie en el borde de la fuente, donde él se encontraba sentado. Dejó en el borde una memoria y procedió a amarrarse los cordones de su zapatilla derecha y aprovechar para hablar.

―Ahí tienes suficiente para suspender la línea de producción de este hombre.

―Gracias, lo usaré inmediatamente. Ya tienes el plan de escape.

Ella dudó y él se dio cuenta que algo iba mal.

― ¿Qué sucede?

―Hoy hay una fiesta y luego de la fiesta nos veremos con un proveedor, yo soy su acompañante nueva por lo que debo ir, no puedo no hacerlo se dañaría el plan y no saldría limpia con mi careta.

―Comprendo, entonces nos vemos en la noche yo te ayudaré a cumplir la careta, de hecho podemos interceptar el embarque. ¿La información está aquí? ― preguntó Edward señalando el bolsillo donde había guardado la memoria.

―En efecto.

― Entonces yo te sacaré ¿de acuerdo?

―Lo sé. ―dijo Marie convencida que nada impediría que él fuera por ella esa noche.

…

Al regresar a su oficina se reunió con McCarthy y con Taylor luego de dejar a su equipo la evacuación de las pruebas contenidas en la memoria. El equipo de Edward encontró facturas, contactos, líneas de embarque y tapaderas de los trasiegos por los países centroamericanos de la droga hasta llegar a Kay West y como desde allí era desviada hacia Miami y así sucesivamente.

En la reunión se discutió que tan buena idea era lo de sacar a Marie ésta noche de su misión, pero McCarthy apoyó a Edward en que era muy peligroso, luego del encautamiento del embarque el que ella se mantuviera infiltrada.

Esa noche Edward se vistió de chofer de limosina y reemplazó al que coincidentemente debía manejar la limosina de Marie y del conocido magnate, John Gregory.

En medio de la fiesta Marie se enfermó y Gregory pidió que la limosina la llevara a su casa.

Por lo que antes de que todos pudieran sospechar que ella tenía algo que ver con lo que sucedería después, ella estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de una limosina llevada a su casa por su compañero de trabajo Edward Masen.

―Todo salió bien, ¡qué bueno! ojalá ese bastardo caiga hoy. ― dijo Marie Swan suspirando mientras se quitaba los enormes zapatos de tacón.

―Lo hará Marie, lo verás, ahora si me permites voy a llamar a McCarthy. Edward tomó su celular y marcó el número de Emmett.

―McCarthy, la tengo fase A, concluida, la llevo a casa. ― del otro lado del celular Emmett, confirmaba que Marie estaba a salvo y que Masen la custodiaría por cualquier anormalidad.

Edward cerró la llamada y continuó hablando con ella. ―Me quedaré contigo esta noche por cualquier problema en la misión del equipo, nos quedaremos en un hotel. Así si van al apartamento que creen es tuyo no te encontrarán. Además no debemos presentarnos hasta el lunes al servicio, luego que la Policía local haya hecho los allanamientos, así no te relacionaran con la fuga de información.

― Entiendo, pero no tengo más ropa que este vestido de gala y unas cuantas cosas. ― dijo ella preocupada porque no tendría más ropa que un escote pronunciado todo el fin de semana.

Edward era muy consciente del vestido negro con escote en uve que dejaba ver la línea hacia sus pechos. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para desviar su mirada de ese escote cuando la vio. Y ahora debía hacer otro esfuerzo para contestarle y que su voz no delatara todo lo jodidamente excitado que estaba.

―Tengo una pequeña maleta con ropa tuya además de mi ropa en el maletero, podrás cambiarte en cuanto lleguemos.

Dejaron la limosina en el centro de limosinas y como era cambio de turno otro agente reemplazó a Edward, uno que estaría en la operación.

Marie y Edward tomaron un auto y llegaron a un hotel en el centro. Dieron nombres falsos y se registraron como una pareja de novios turistas de paso por el puerto.

Al subir a la habitación ella fue directamente al baño con la pequeña maleta que él había señalado.

Edward miraba por la ventana cuando ella salió del baño dejándolo sin habla. No podía ser su vestimenta más provocadora. Él no recordaba haber metido esa prenda en su maleta, eso le pasó por meter de todo sin mirar. Y ahora estaba duro y excitado con esa aparición sexy frente a él.

Edward seguía sin habla mientras ella se acercaba. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de él, lo tomó de la mano y le dijo:

― Bésame.

Edward la miró a los ojos, ese mar chocolate que lo envolvía. Pero no se movió, por lo que ella insistió.

―Quiero sentir tus labios Edward otra vez. ―dijo ella.

Y Edward no necesitó más, sus defensas cayeron e irrumpió en su boca como si fuese la última vez que pudiera tocar esos labios.

Todo lo referente a su trabajo podría y debía esperar, esto era vivir porque se dio cuenta que antes de ella no había vivido en lo absoluto.

…

Hola yo por aquí sabiendo que me quieren matar por dejarlo así ¿pero no les parece raro el comportamiento de ella? Aunque yo también hubiera pedido beso. En fin gracias por la acogida a la historia tengo en cada capítulo más alertas y más comentarios, muchas gracias, son fenomenales.

La compilación del Famdom4Tsunami será enviada al partir del 20 de mayo, se aceptan donaciones hasta el primero de junio. Así que todavía hay tiempo de donar. Son sólo $10.00 la donación y hay historias muy conocidas como Motu y Emacipation Proclamation participando. Para los que no saben un outtake de esta historia referente a la vida de Edward antes de ser agente fue donado a esta causa del Famdom4Tsunami, en ayuda a las víctimas del Tsunami que afecto a Japón hace unos meses. Ya saben donemos. No me extiendo más, cuídense y nos leemos.

Katlync


	8. Explorándonos

**Título: ****Second Life**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction por el trabajo genial de edición que hace con la historia.**

**_"Antes de que tu boca pronuncie un deseo de amor, antes de que mis manos recorran tu cielo y de que tu ternura acabe con mi voluntad, antes ni siquiera de rozarte, ya eres todo mi placer..." Anónimo. _**

Capítulo 7. Explorándonos

Kay West, La Florida diciembre de 2010.

. . .

―Quiero sentir tus labios Edward otra vez. ―le dijo ella.

Y Edward no necesitó más, para que sus defensas cayeran dejando que sus labios se deslizaran sobre los labios de ella, abriéndose paso de manera dolorosa y tortuosa en la suave cavidad de su boca.

Todas las veces que él soñó con tenerla así, entre sus brazos no le hicieron justicia. Las sensaciones de tenerla en sus brazos eran a mil por uno; más poderosas que en sus pensamientos.

Lentamente la fue llevando hacia la pared para recostarla y seguir deleitándose con ese beso.

Poco a poco el beso se fue tornando frenético y desesperado. Ávido de pasión y dejó de ser beso, para ser algo más.

Edward rompió su unión manteniendo el contacto de sus cuerpos y se alejó lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro, si ella quería detenerse él lo haría, aunque en el fondo quisiese enterrarse en ella para no salir nunca.

―No te detengas. ―confirmó ella.

―Pero…

―Nada. ―dijo ella y lo volvió a besar mientras desabrochaba la camisa de él.

Lentamente entre besos y caricias ambos quedaron sólo en ropa interior, él con sus bóxers color gris y ella con unas bragas negras de encaje, parte del pequeño camisón que ahora estaba tirado a un lado de ellos, en el suelo. Se exploraron desenfrenadamente y cada toque de ellos desprendía de manera desmedida caricias electrizantes en la piel del otro.

No llegaron a la cama, hicieron el amor parados. Él sosteniéndola contra la pared y ella apoyada sobre sus fuertes brazos.

Cuando él entró en ella quiso ser sutil y delicado, pero no pudo, eran demasiados meses esperando poder estar dentro de ella y simplemente se dejó llevar. Ella por su parte lo aceptó dentro de ella con fuerza, el que no fuera delicado en ese momento la alentó. Odiaba ser tratada como una muñeca y por Dios, había deseado a Edward, desde que lo vio en ese bar cantándole una canción de los ochentas y ahora pese a todo, estaba aquí con él dentro de ella, perdidos los dos en una unión que nada tenía que ver con el sexo.

Ella había tenido sexo, de hecho su primera vez fue parte de una misión, no podía ser agente del Mosad siendo virgen, por lo que uno de los agentes del Mosad le hizo _"el favor"_ de ser su primera vez. Marie nunca pensó que su primera entrega a un hombre fuera sólo lo suficientemente buena, pero lo fue y así fue entrenada en las artes de seducir.

Paradójicamente no usó con Edward nada de sus artes, excepto el pequeño camisón con que lo provocó.

Las estocadas fuertes de Edward, la hicieron desvariar de tal manera que dejó de pensar y sólo tuvo espacio en su mente para sentir.

El rítmico vaivén de las caderas de ambos, en sincronía y sus respiraciones y gemidos era la música que por el momento adornaba aquella habitación.

―Te deseaba tanto. ―dijo él rompiendo la armonía musical que sus cuerpos mantenían.

―No más que yo a ti, desde que te vi. ―dijo entrecortadamente ella. Mientras otra estocada llevaba su vientre al punto de ebullición. Ese punto que hacía que sus músculos vaginales se apretaran más y más como un nudo envolviéndolo a él; de manera que el orgasmo de ella acercaba el de él a pasos agigantados.

Ambos llegaron a la cima uno después del otro y se quedaron unos segundos así todavía unidos y sudorosos. Tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

Una vez que sus respiraciones volvieron al ritmo normal, ellos se deslizaron hasta el piso cubierto con alfombras. Pero una vez repuesto Edward la dejó por un minuto y se levantó para conectar su ipod al estéreo que había en el estante más allá de la cama y pronto la música impregnó la habitación, relajando el momento.

Al llegar de vuelta al lado de ella y sentarse en el suelo le dijo a ella.

―Ven aquí.― no soportando la sensación de la lejanía de ella, aunque fuese de unos centímetros.

Él se acomodó de manera que ambos pudiesen estar abrazados. Se puso detrás de ella acomodándola delante de sí en el suelo, pasándole los brazos de manera cariñosa sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Marie por su parte se recostó de espaldas sobre el pecho de Edward, relajadamente.

Edward disfrutó del cómodo momento, sólo quebrado por sus respiraciones y la música. En su mente se arremolinó una pregunta que no quería hacer ¿y ahora qué? Por lo que continuó abrazándola, algo le decía que esto era algo más que solo deseo de parte de ella, pero que a su vez también había algo más que ella ocultaba. Edward era lo suficientemente inteligente para no preguntar acerca de ello, por lo que optó por preguntar otra cosa menos comprometedora.

― ¿Tienes sueño? Porque podemos…― ella no lo dejó terminar.

―No, estoy perfectamente bien aquí contigo ¿y tú?

―Muy bien. ―su respuesta la hizo sonreír y suspirar.

―Fue muy buena tu manera de contactarme, nunca había visto tanta basura interfiriendo celulares, tu sms llegó bastante bien cubierto. ― dijo ella dirigiendo la conversación a un punto que ambos dominaban.

―Si fue bueno, pero el mérito te lo llevas tú.

― ¿No entiendo?

―Fácil, soy más creativo bajo presión, y créeme nena que nunca había estado tan preocupado por alguien en una misión, como lo estuve contigo.

―No quise que te preocuparas.

―Lo sé, eres una profesional y respeto eso, pero no pude evitarlo y…

―Y… ¿qué?

―Debo confesarte algo.

―Edward puedes confiar en mí.

―Lo sé… pero es que tiene que ver contigo.― él la sintió tensarse un poco entre sus brazos por lo que le dio un beso en su cabello y hablo.

―Me impactaste desde el primer día que te vi, lo que es más me tenías intrigado aún sin conocerte. Investigué a todos los del curso y de ti solo conseguí una página en blanco.

Ella se rió sonoramente y dijo:

― ¿Hiciste eso? Los del Mosad, tienen ese perfil como clasificado y el FBI también.

―Si lo sé y yo que creía que era infalible.

―Lo eres, sólo que no sabías como buscar. Admiro tu trabajo ¿sabes?

― ¿De veras?

―Sí eres excepcional, con tus manos.

Y esas palabras dispararon en él una idea un tanto atrevida, pero que por Dios bendito, era muy excitante. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta las partes íntimas de ella, que por la posición estaba de fácil acceso a sus dedos.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco por la intromisión de sus caricias, pero enseguida abrió las piernas para concederle acceso.

Oh sí, ella ya se había abierto a él, su alma eligió abrirse a él una noche en que dentro de su pesadilla recordó a Esther y él estuvo ahí para ella.

Mientras las caricias de él sobre su clítoris la llevaban lentamente hacia la perdición. Dejando aflorar todas las sensaciones y deseos reprimidos que hasta ahora había tenido para con él.

Los dedos de Edward, se introducían en sus pliegues, acariciando toda la cavidad de ella con su mano y los dedos. Oh, los dedos le daban un toque delicioso.

En el fondo la música del ipod cambió y las notas de Stranger de Secondhand Serenade se escucharon haciendo un hermoso contraste con el acto de pasión que se llevaba a cabo en la habitación y ambos se perdieron en esa letra que era tan adecuada para ellos.

_Turn around,_

_Turn around and fix your eye in my direction_

_So there is a connection._

_Now I can't speak,_

_I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention_

_I'm staring at perfection._

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are._

_You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger,_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight._

_I'm broken, abandoned; you are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight._

_I'm confident,_

_But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you._

_I knew you could see right through me_

_I saw my life flash right before my very eyes_

_And any chance what we turn into_

_I was hoping that you could see __(1)_

Edward siguió en su trabajo proporcionando placer con sus expertos dedos sintiéndose que sólo él era capaz de ver lo hermosa que era ella.

―Gírate. ― dijo de manera dominante Edward.

― Ella obedeció y giro su rostro manteniendo la posición de manera que pudiera verle.

―Sí, eso es pequeña quiero verte llegar al orgasmo por mí y que sólo yo pueda ver lo hermosa que eres en este momento.

Y así fue, ella llegó al punto álgido mientras sus miradas estaban conectadas y él pudo ver esa belleza en ella que estaba oculta para los demás, pero que para él era tan tangible.

Había mucho más que hablar sobre esta relación, pero para él era claro que haría lo que tuviese que hacer para tenerla siempre.

...

(1) Gírate,

Gírate y fija tus ojos en mi dirección

Así conectaremos.

No puedo hablar,

No puedo hacer un sonido para, de alguna manera, captar tu atención

Miro fijamente la perfección.

Mírame para que puedas ver

Lo hermosa que eres.

Me llamas desconocido, dices que soy peligroso,

Pero esos pensamientos te están abandonando esta noche

Estoy roto, abandonado; Eres un ángel

Que está haciendo que todos mis sueños se hagan realidad esta noche.

Estoy seguro,

Pero no puedo fingir que no me aterroriza encontrarme contigo.

Sabía que podías ver a través de mí

Y vi pasar mi vida como un flash delante de mis ojos

Y sabía exactamente en lo que nos convertiríamos

Esperando que pudieras ver en mí

Lo que tú quieres ver

...

Hola ¿les gusto? Espero que sí. En mi blog he abierto un espacio para que ustedes pudieran discutir sobre este fic y sobre el comportamiento tan osado de Marie, si gustan pueden darse una vuelta.

Debo agradecer a tres personitas Roborgasmia, entrar allí es mi perdición, desde que vi la foto que encabeza el capítulo pues definitivamente idee la escena, gracias Eri, por crear ese espacio. La pueden ver en mi blog ellink está en el perfil.

Este capítulo tiene una canción que es la que sale al final del capítulo la sugirió isita_maria gracias amiga, es Stranger de Secondhand Serenade, muy hermosa y me encanto. El video está en el blog pero lo dejo acá ya saben sin espacios http : / www. Youtube . com / watch? V = 7l6RSuLSXXw.

Y por último a betzacosta que todos los domingos se conecta para que compartamos ideas y momentos mientras escribimos, eres un sol nena y no sabes cuánto me ayudas.

Ya les dejo no sin antes agradecer los alertas, favoritos y sobre todo sus comentarios.

Katlync


	9. Atracción

**Título: ****Second Life**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction por el trabajo genial de edición que hace con la historia.**

"Tu fuego de caricias mata mi soledad de ti, mi tristeza desaparece cuando tu mirada me acompaña, y tu música suena. " Anónimo. Capítulo 8. Atracción.

_**Franja de Gaza (**_**רצועת****עזה**_**Retzu'at 'Azza) Base de Zikimun**__**marzo de 2007**_

_Dos meses pasaron sin que de una u otra manera, Marie avanzara sobre todo el lío de fórmulas que encontró en el cuerpo de Esther. Pero al visitar su departamento el caos fue peor, ya que dentro del mismo encontró páginas de fórmulas colgadas dentro del apartamento, tal y como si fuera ropa tendida al sol. El suelo no era diferente al espacio aéreo. Una secuencia de páginas en cierto orden y siguiendo las ecuaciones que su amiga estaba desarrollando para su fórmula, pero… ¿de qué? Era la gran pregunta. Una pregunta que envolvió a Marie en un estado que al cabo del tiempo fue visible para su compañero Milton Shama._

_Marie olvidaba comer, dormía poco y todo porque se sentía culpable. Responsable de lo sucedido a Esther y de no poder obtener respuestas. _

_Si bien es cierto que siguió trabajando, también era cierto que estaba irritable, ojerosa y poco comunicativa. Su deseo de encontrar al o los responsables de la muerte de su amiga, casi hermana; la estaba matando._

_Lo peor para ella, era no encontrar una salida lógica a toda la situación y su única fuente de apoyo era las fórmulas químicas ideadas por su amiga en una mente trastornada. ¿Cómo poder descifrar una mente que no trabajaba de forma usual? ¿Cómo buscar una secuencia lógica, si la ausencia de ella era lo que las hacía brillante?_

_Todas estas preguntas rodaban en la cabeza de Marie, cuando escuchó el timbre de su apartamento._

_Marie miró su reloj y marcaban las nueve de la noche ¿quién podría ser a esa hora? Se levantó tomo su arma de debajo de su almohada y como una felina sigilosa se acercó a la mirilla de la puerta._

_Para encontrarse con el rostro de Milton acercándose a la mirilla, el muy puto sabía que ella estaba observando a su vez del otro lado. Por lo que se apresuró a abrir la puerta._

―_Me encantan tus bienvenidas compañera. ― dijo Milton a Marie._

―_Y a ti que te reciba con una pistola, en vez de con un abrazo ¿por qué no llamaste?―preguntó Marie._

―_Debido a que si lo hacía perdía el factor sorpresa. ¿Comida China? ― pregunto él levantando las bolsas de comida con las cajitas estilo chino dentro._

― _¿En Israel y comida china? No tienes remedio._

― _Lo hago por mi querida compañera americana. ― dijo Milton sonriendo._

_Luego de que habían hablado de cosas triviales Milton decidió que ya había roto el hielo y podía abordar el verdadero motivo de su visita._

―_Marie hace días que quería conversar contigo. ― dijo él y Marie se tensó, su mente y cuerpo se pusieron a la defensiva. Pero a pesar del lenguaje corporal de ella continúo._

― _Marie, no eres la misma luego de la muerte de Esther ¿Qué sucede contigo? debes reponerte, sé que es difícil... ― Milton no pudo continuar hablando ya que ella se paró del suelo donde estaban sentados alrededor de la mesita de centro de la sala. Puso su mano derecha sobre su frente e hizo un movimiento de negación._

―_No pretendas fingir que sabes lo que siento. ―__ dijo ella alzando la voz._

―_No lo hago, no es mi intención. ― aseveró Milton de manera enérgica, pero sin llegar a igualar el volumen de voz que ella estaba utilizando._

―_Estoy harta de que todos digan que saben lo que siento, que comprenden, pero ella sigue muerta y el culpable quien sabe dónde está, haciendo lo que quiera y yo… maldita sea yo no tengo ni idea de… ¿en qué estaba trabajando ella? Y sobre todo, ¿el porqué lo hacía?_

_Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación… uno cargado de dolor, de ausencia… pero de alguna manera también de resignación._

_Milton la entendía, perfectamente sólo que ella no veía más allá de su propia obsesión. Si ella continuaba así, definitivamente destruiría todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora. Consigo misma y con su carrera._

―_Sabes que puedes confiar en mí cuando te digo que yo la quería también._

―_De eso viene todo ¿piensas qué porque la quería debo olvidarla?_

―_No he dicho eso, pienso que porque ella te quería, no le gustaría que tú siguieras en el estado en que estás. Piénsalo un poco, ve dentro de ti y contéstate ¿qué querrías, si la que hubiese fallecido fueras tú? ¿Qué Esther anduviera como un cadáver en vida obsesionada por encontrar a los culpables aún a costa de su propia vida?_

_Ella le miró y en su mirada se reflejó el dolor que sentía. La respuesta era simple. No, no querría que Esther jamás pasase por lo que ella estaba pasando._

_Milton se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo, por lo que continuó._

―_Marie, tienes muy pocos elementos para descubrir qué le pasó, pero tienes todos los elementos que ella misma te dio para triunfar._

_Una parte de Marie rebelde entró en negación._

―_Pero ella estaba enferma y me necesitaba._

―_No Marie, ella no pidió ayuda para protegerte, ¿vas a tirar por tierra eso? ¿Lo harás Marie?_

_Ella dejó de mirarlo y se mantuvo en silencio titubeando. Él presiono un poco más._

― _¿Perderás todo por lo que ella lucho? Tú mejor que nadie conoces el porqué ella te trajo consigo. Nunca sabremos por qué nos oculó lo de su enfermedad, pero creo que veía en ti, la parte sana de sí misma. Marie, no destruyas eso._

_Marie se quebró, como una muñeca rota y cayó al suelo llorando. Milton corrió hacia ella para abrazarle y darle confort._

―_Yo la quería… era lo único que me quedaba y ahora…―decía llorando desde el fondo de su alma._

_Milton la mantuvo abrazada hasta que se calmó, luego de escuchar sus sentimientos hacia los pocos adelantos de su investigación, él se marchó._

_Marie una vez sola con todas las fotos regadas en el sofá de su sala, tomó una caja y clasificó las pruebas. Bajó a su disco duro externo todos los archivos y conclusiones del caso e hizo un archivo clasificado._

_Cerca de las tres de la mañana toda su investigación del asesinato de Esther reposaba en un servidor en Washington cuya clave de acceso encriptado la tenía ella en su mente._

_Marie se acostó por unas horas y por primera vez en los últimos dos meses descansó._

_Ella iba a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba, pero lo haría a su ritmo y sin dejar de lado todo por lo que ella y Esther habían luchado. Milton tenía razón, su amiga no hubiese querido ser la causa su destrucción._

_Con estos nuevos pensamientos, se vistió con una camisa color crema intenso casi amarillo, unos pantalones de vestir color negro y unas botas negras._

_Salió a las desoladas calles de la base de __**Zikimun**_ _y se dirigió hacia su oficina como siempre lo hacía, un poco distraída por las intensas emociones vertidas la noche anterior, tanto que no se percató cuando una moto la interceptó y dos hombres aparecieron de improviso, sometiéndola con un pañuelo con cloroformo. Un auto llegó a la escena y Marie fue llevada hacia lo desconocido. _

. . .

Kay West, La Florida diciembre de 2010.

. . .

…..

Ella se despertó dentro de unos fuertes brazos que la acogieron toda la noche. Las imágenes de la noche anterior se desplegaron en su mente de forma sucesiva.

La alevosía con que pidió que la besara, como le alentó cuando él le ofreció detenerse y como él la llevó a límites insospechados con el toque ligero y exigente de sus caricias.

Los recuerdos le hicieron sonreír y aceptar que por primera vez luego de aquel día, había podido dormir plácidamente sin que alguna pesadilla del pasado inconcluso le asaltara. Definitivamente ese hombre tenía en ella un efecto calmante, pensó para sí misma. Mientras se escurría de esos confortables brazos para acudir al baño.

Su desnudez la hizo sonreír nuevamente, y verle a él a su vez tendido en la cama dormido y desnudo. Con sólo una sabana cubriendo parte de su masculinidad la excitó. Marie se sorprendió de sus propias reacciones, pero es que él tipo era un adonis y cualquiera reaccionaría así ante semejante modelo de revista. Se dijo así misma, buscando una excusa para su forma de actuar.

Ya que si lo analizaba un poco más debía aceptar que ese hombre era un imán para ella y eso que sentía era algo que no estaba dispuesta a abrirle la puerta aún. Había mucho en juego y ella no sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

Marie entró al baño y se miró al espejo sorprendiéndose de la mujer que reflejó el mismo.

Sus mejillas mantenían un color lozano con cierto tinte de rosa, en especial donde la incipiente barba de él la había rozado.

Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados. Ella había escuchado antes que hacer el amor se reflejaba pero nunca antes su rostro había tenido ese matiz de… ¿recién cogida? Suspiró, y decidió dejar de pensar estupideces y se metió bajo el fuerte chorro de agua caliente.

El sonido de la regadera despertó a Edward, quien en ese momento se percató que estaba solo en la cama y eso no le agradó.

La noche pasada disfrutó quizás por primera vez de algo más que sexo con una mujer. Algo en la forma en que sus cuerpos se entrelazaban en un acoplamiento perfecto y como los cuerpos de ambos reaccionaban el uno con el otro, era desconcertante aún para un amante de su talla.

Los sonidos del baño le llamaron la atención nuevamente por lo que se dirigió hacia allá. Al entrar se encontró con un espectáculo erótico. Marie estaba desnuda debajo de la regadera y el agua corría delicadamente en gotas sobre su cuerpo, mientras ella con sus manos las iba dirigiendo sobre su piel. Dios, era lo más hermoso que había visto y no pudo mantenerse lejos. Su mente le decía que debía darle espacio, pero fue más fuerte su necesidad de tenerla. Por lo que se dispuso a entrar.

Marie se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que abrían la puerta del baño, pero al verlo con una sonrisa ladina devorándola con la mirada, se tranquilizó y como sucedía desde la noche pasada su cuerpo instantáneamente le buscó.

―Buenos días, preciosa.― dijo mientras se acercaba y depositaba un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

― Buenos días, no quise despertarte. ― dijo ella excusándose por hacer ruido.

―Me alegra que lo hicieras, me hubiese perdido de verte así. ― dijo él con voz ronca.

Marie le miró y vio sinceridad en ese mar verde que la escrutaba y se acercó a él para tocarle el rostro con el dorso de su mano. Él respondió la caricia atrayéndola. Sus manos en las caderas de ella la atrajeron hacia su cuerpo, de manera que estuvieron pegados. El roce de sus sexos los sobresaltó y dando un respingo él le paso una mano por las nalgas y con la otra le tomó el rostro para poder besarla. Él irrumpió en su boca de manera suave, pero a la vez decisivo. Lo suficientemente tierno para no alejarla y lo suficientemente fuerte para imponerse.

Ella le correspondió, porque para ella desde que lo vio dormido lo deseaba y esto era sólo la constatación de sus propios deseos. Él podría tenerla como quisiera y donde fuera. A él no le negaría nada. Ya había sido tomada en misiones por hombres con los que no tenía ningún tipo de afinidad. Pero la empatía que este hombre reflejaba hacia ella, simplemente derrumbaba todas las defensas que había aprendido a construir, desde sus funestos eventos pasados.

Así que simplemente se dejó hacer mientras Edward deslizaba una línea de besos desde su cuello a su bajo vientre, hasta llegar al centro de sus pliegues. Los cuales hizo a un lado para encontrar el premio buscado. Ese botón de placer al cual se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello y así era. El tenerla así expuesta a él, degustando su sabor era mágico. La lengua de Edward estaba llevando a Marie a un punto de no retorno y justo en ese momento él detuvo sus caricias. Lentamente se fue incorporando; dejando otra línea de besos de regreso a los labios de ella. Mientras Marie emitía un quejido entre protesta y placer por dejar de sentir esa fricción.

―No nena aún no tengo lo suficiente de ti y si seguía allí abajo…

Ella le miró incrédula, ningún hombre admitía algo así ante una mujer, lo dejaba vulnerable a ella y eso le encantó. Sin dejarlo terminar le besó con fuerza saboreando su propio sabor en la boca de él.

Edward tomó el control nuevamente y se separó un poco de ella para voltearla y que su espalda tocara su torso mojado.

Él acomodo a Marie de tal manera que sus piernas se abrieran y él pudiera acomodarse y entrar en ella aún estando de espalda. La posición le permitía incrustarse en ella más profundo y con cada embestida ambos debían sostenerse con presión para mantener el equilibrio y eso los excitaba aún más. La concentración de ambos estaba precisamente en lograr el equilibrio entre ambos y eso era glorioso. Sus cuerpos danzaban bajo el agua tibia, encendiendo la pasión. La mano derecha de él se deslizo hacia adelante para tocar sus senos, acariciándolos y estimulándola para que ella volviera al punto en que estaba cuando él la degustaba hace unos minutos atrás.

― Mírame. ― ordenó él.

Marie ladeó la cabeza para mirarle.

― ¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo? ― preguntó con voz seductora por la excitación del momento.

― Oh, sí, hazlo así, justo ahí. ―gimió más que habló ella.

Y el escucharla inflamó a Edward a tal punto que aceleró sus embestidas en ella hasta que ambos llegaron a la cúspide del placer. Oleadas y oleadas de placer los envolvió. Tanto que ambos tuvieron que sostenerse a la pared del baño para no caer, mientras el momento culminante transcurría.

Luego de un momento, cuando ambos eran capaces de moverse sin caer. Él rompió el silencio.

― Buenos días Swan.

―Buenos días Masen. ―contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa que él mantenía en su rostro.

Ambos se bañaron el uno al otro, entre caricias y besos. Al salir a la habitación él pidió que les trajeran el desayuno mientras Marie encendía el televisor para ver las noticias de la mañana.

Al encenderlo la noticia que CNN (1), y otras cadenas de noticias, abarcaban era la redada realizada la noche pasada

―Al parecer fue un éxito. ―dijo ella.

―Eso parece, se que Emmett nos llamará por una línea segura durante el día. ―contestó él.

El recordatorio de que había un mundo que enfrentar mañana los golpeó justo cuando el teléfono celular de Edward sonó, al mismo tiempo que tocaban la puerta de la habitación.

En lo que Marie recibió al servicio con el desayuno. Edward recibía los pormenores de la operación de parte de Emmett.

Al terminar Marie lo esperaba sentada en la pequeña mesa redonda ubicada cerca de la ventana con el desayuno frente a ella y enfocada en servir el café para ambos.

El momento de hablar había llegado y ninguno de los dos quería realmente afrontar la conversación venidera.

**Cable News Network** (_**Cadena de Noticias por Cable**_), mejor conocido como **CNN**, es una cadena de televisión estadounidense fundada en 1980 por el empresario Ted Turner. Actualmente es parte de Time Warner y su eslogan es "The Most Trusted Name in News". CNN fue la primera cadena de televisión en cubrir noticias las 24 horas del día.

…..

Hola de nuevo yo de vuelta. Primeramente quisiera agradecerles los comentarios, alertas y favoritos para la historia. No saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Debo agradecer a Roborgasmia, nuevamente en este capítulo, estará abierto del 3 al 6 de junio, seguro que darse una vuelta por ahí les animara créanme. Estará en el blog créanme es bien descriptiva.

Lo segundo que quiero comentarles es lo de la salida de autoras de Fanfiction por culpa de los "copy-paste" de Metroflog. Sigo indignada por la forma de actuar de estas chiquillas y espero tomen conciencia del daño que hacen a la comunidad. Le doy mi total apoyo a las autoras y si siguen escribiendo las seguiré leyendo.

Este capítulo tiene una canción que inspiró un poco el sentimiento de Marie por Esther nuevamente gracias a isita_maria le atinó como siempre al buscar la música. El video está en el blog en el adelanto que publique pero lo dejo acá ya saben sin espacios http : / www . youtube . com /watch?v=VNGt_iPRuUs se llama **How To Save A Life.**

betzacosta gracias por el análisis de Marie en esos duros momentos.

Mi laptop está en el doctor por ello no pude contestar sus comentarios, pero los leí todos. Supongo que preferían el capítulo antes que una respuesta mía.

Nos leemos pronto.

Katlync

_Second Life Capítulo 8. Atracción._


	10. Sentimientos

**Título: ****SecondLife**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction por el trabajo genial de edición que hace con la historia.**

_"**La mayoría de los temores los generan nuestros sentimientos.**_

_**John Maxwell."**_

**Capítulo 9. Sentimientos.**

New York,diciembre 20 de 2010.

. . .

Marie llegó a su departamento pensando en su actuar de los últimas días, sus miedos pospusieron toda conversación con Masen durante el resto del domingo y los días subsiguientes. Ella se encerró en sí misma y no lo dejó entrar.

Cuando él la dejó en la puerta de su departamento en Kay West quiso besarla y ella lo evadió, haciendo que Edward interpretara sus respuestas afectivas anteriores como una forma de escape del peligro, cuando en realidad para ambos había sido otra cosa. Y ella dejó que él pensara que lo utilizó como un escape sexual de la tensión, cuándo realmente se entregó a él porque sintió que quería estar con alguien por primera vez, porque lo deseaba y no por ser parte de la misión. Y él era la persona que la hacía sentir segura aunque estuviera en un peligro inminente. Con lo que no contaba era con las cosas que sintió estando en sus brazos. Dios, sacando lo buen amante que era, ese hombre la hizo sentir segura, protegida, apreciada. Todo lo que ningún hombre ni siquiera su padre, le hizo sentir de niña y eso le asustaba.

Marie maldecía el momento en que fueron asignados, pero ella sentía que le faltaba a Esther si por un pene tiraba por la borda todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora; luego de superar las dos más duras pruebas de su pasado: su padre y la muerte de su amiga junto con los sucesos posteriores a ésta.

Marie se duchó, se puso un suéter que le cubría un poco más abajo de las nalgas y se empezó a peinar el cabello mojado tratando de que su mente se alejara del recuerdo del tacto de su ahora compañero de trabajo. ¡Oh sí! Porque Masen al regresar de las asignaciones fue elegido junto con ella para los cargos por los que concursaron en el Curso para la Unidad de Investigaciones Especiales. Debido a que su proyecto Reneesme, fue el mejor de todos los presentados y sería aplicado para las unidades de seguridad del programa de protección a testigos.

En enero debía dejar todo su actual departamento e instalarse en Washington para iniciar sus nuevas labores con el nuevo jefe de la unidad que resultó ser, para bien o para mal, el mejor amigo de Edward que se ganó con la última asignación el puesto de jefatura que llevaba solicitando desde hacía un par de años atrás.

Su boda con Rosalie Hale, la policía, era inminente en unos meses y todos sus conocidos actuales estaban realmente en un proceso de cambio.

¿Cómo sería trabajar con Masen en Washington? De seguro sería todo un reto no desnudarlo en el auto o chupársela a primera hora del día. Sí, definitivamente sería todo un reto no tirárselo.

Pero la mente de Marie seguía elucubrando las maneras en que podía mantenerse firme.

Eran las siete de la noche y ella ya estaba patéticamente lista para dormir. Una mujer de su edad joven, hermosa y elementalmente sola, producto de sus propias decisiones.

Le encantaría no preguntarse qué hubiera pasado, si ese funesto día ella hubiese aceptado hablar con él.

¿_Qué le hubiese dicho él para justificar una relación injustificable por todos los protocolos de seguridad_?, ¿_qué habría sido capaz ella de arriesgar por dar rienda a los sentimientos que ahora le consumían_? Éstas y otras tantas incógnitas estarían sin respuesta, porque ella misma lo había decidido así.

Los dos puestos fueron asignados a él y a ella, pero algunos otros sobresalientes fueron ubicados en distintas dependencias de agencias de seguridad estadounidense. La más sobresaliente fue la de Whitlock asignado a Langley (1) sede de la CIA (2).

De repente Marie se sobresaltó cuando su computador se encendió solo ingresando a un servidor virtual.

No era posible… el puto Masen había intervenido su ordenador.

…

Si Marie pensaba que, por estar de vacaciones de fin de año y debido a que ella había regresado a New York, estaba a salvo de cierta conversación. Marie estaba equivocada.

Poco antes de que salieran de Kay West, luego de conocer que ambos fueron elegidos como los ganadores de los puestos para los cuales concursaron, Edward puso un dispositivo en la computadora de Marie para poder saber su ubicación exacta una vez ella regresara a su casa.

Toda la información acerca de ella era clasificada por lo que no le quedó más remedio que hacer uso de sus antiguas habilidades de _hacker_ para obtener su dirección mientras gozaban del asueto navideño. Su ventaja era que hacía muchos años había diseñado la red de seguridad y su sistema, en una época en que nunca pensó ser parte de una agencia gubernamental, en ese momento el gobierno era sólo un cliente pudiente.

Edward sabía que ella podía querer negarse a que entre ellos había algo, pero que la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al de él, era evidente que era algo más que eso.

Él ya había aceptado tal situación, pero ahora debía simplemente hacer que ella les diese la oportunidad a ambos de que la explorasen. El trabajo y sus responsabilidades no debían verse afectados, aunque estuviera prohibido siempre habría una salida. Esa era la máxima de su vida y ahora no iba a variarla. Le dio _"abrir"_ al archivo desde su computador y mientras esperaba respuesta del ordenador de Marie, decidió disfrutar el paisaje que la ventanilla que el avión le propinaba, en unos cuarenta minutos estaría en New York y la buscaría.

La primera parte del plan estaba lista, el ordenador de ella se iba a encender con un mensaje musical que le daría una dirección en el Central Park de New York donde una sorpresa le esperaba.

En tierra, en el departamento de Marie, ésta miraba como la pantalla de su Mac Book se encendía y un controlador remoto la dirigía a un video musical navideño y la canción de navidad de _Owl City_ empezó a sonar con un video donde se indicaba una dirección y una hora de encuentro.

_And we walk alone_

_Two strangers with no one to miss us_

_On our own_

_Out in the cold_

_Trudging onward_

_Braving a harsh winter storm_

_You and I met passing by_

_And now our spirits feel warm_

_I don't have anyone at home to talk to_

_And you don't have anything to do_

_So I'll spend my Christmas with you_

_I'll spend my Christmas with you (*)_

Marie quedó un poco aturdida por las hermosas imágenes del video y se maldijo a sí misma por su poca fuerza de voluntad ya que apenas finalizó el mismo, copió la dirección y comenzó a vestirse. Sin siquiera pensarlo, ya que si lo hacía, analizaría como estaba entrenada a hacerlo todas las variantes de su decisión y si lo hacía no acudiría... pero tampoco sabría que había más allá y eso era peor y aún más frustrante. Quería saber qué quería decirle él ¿qué era tan importante para que hiciera todo esto? Irracional, ciertamente pero… ¿cuándo todo lo que tenía que ver con él era algo cercano a lo racional?

Mientras tanto en el Central Park, Edward esperaba por ella junto con la limosina que contrató para esta ocasión. Estaba ubicado cerca del puente, la impresión era lo que contaba hoy, y éste sin duda era uno de los lugares más hermosos para llevar adelante una conversación sentimental tan crucial como la que él había preparado.

Marie caminó en dirección al antiguo puente del Central Park, aunque estaba halagada por el esfuerzo de Edward, también tenía sentimientos encontrados. ¿Cómo mierda pudo infiltrarse en su ordenador, si ella tenía un sistema de seguridad que decodificaba cualquier chip interceptor de información?

Al llegar al puente olvidó todo cuando lo vio, toda su rabia y curiosidad se apagó, justo como un interruptor de electricidad.

Él estaba hermoso, vestido de manera formal con un traje de saco y pantalón de un tono gris oscuro, imaginaba que el conjunto era de marca por la forma en que le entallaba. Aún sin corbata el toque majestuoso del traje le hacía ver elegante.

Y maldito fuera ese hombre, ella fue con un suéter y un pantalón de mezclilla, a su lado ella se veía ordinaria. Sus pasos se aletargaron, intentando dar marcha atrás a todo pero él ya la había visto y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que sólo él podría darle. Y como si su cuerpo fuera atraído por un imán, ella siguió caminando hacia su encuentro.

Al llegar él se acercó a ella para tomarle la mano derecha, en la cual depositó un beso.

―Gracias por venir.― dijo él.

Ella le miró tratando de crear en su mente una respuesta coherente pero él no la dejó ya que se volvió a dirigir a ella.

―Tengo algo para ti antes que inicie nuestra velada.― le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía hacia la limosina.

Marie estaba aturdida por todo y le siguió sin protestar.

El chofer de la limosina abrió la puerta trasera y la instó a entrar. Al hacerlo Edward se colocó en la puerta y agregó.

―Cámbiate y avísame cuando estés lista. ― dicho esto cerró la puerta dejándola sola en la parte de atrás de la limosina con una enorme caja de _Dior_, con un enorme lazo fuera de ella.

Marie abrió la caja de diseñador y encontró un hermoso vestido negro de raso, unos zapatos a juego y ¡oh si! ropa interior de la mejor calidad y diminuta, junto con unos zapatos de tacón alto a juego.

Marie se cambió y soltó su cabello para que cayese en cascada por sus hombros, sin ninguna atadura ya que estaba un poco rizado aún por la reciente lavada.

Una vez estuvo lista, dejó la ropa que trajo en la caja y abrió la puerta para indicarle a Edward que ya podía pasar.

―Estás preciosa. ― dijo él apenas verla.

―Gracias, creo que te lo debo a ti.

―No me debes nada, no sabes cuánto agradezco que hayas venido.

Ese recordatorio por parte de él, le recordó a ella que él había secuestrado su computadora personal.

―Hablando de eso Masen, ¿cómo hiciste para intervenir mi ordenador? ―preguntó.

Edward se rio en voz alta y su risa la hizo sentir confortada, daría lo que fuera por escucharla más seguido.

― Mi pequeña, el sistema de seguridad que tienes fue diseñado por mí cuando apenas salía de secundaria. Creé una compañía la cuál vendió el diseño al Estado y con eso pagué mis estudios, todavía recibo regalías por los derechos de autoría.

― ¿Quieres decir qué...?

―Sí, he hecho negocios con el gobierno, trabajo como agente porque me gusta no porque lo necesite como medio de subsistencia.

―Ya veo, significa eso que… ¿cualquiera puede entrar en ella o sólo tú?

― Sólo yo, y créeme jamás permitiría que otro entrara en ella.― Esa declaración tan posesiva la hizo creer que tenía más que ver con ella que con su computadora.

Edward la miró intensamente tratando de transmitir sus anhelos a través de ellos.

Ahora sólo faltaba que el plan saliera como él había dispuesto y ella accediese a su petición.

Marie supo el efecto que había causado en Edward al verlo, desde el momento en que se cambió de ropa.

Edward entró en la limosina junto a ella y volvió a mirarla unos segundos en silencio.

―Gracias por venir. ― dijo nuevamente.

―No lo agradezcas tanto realmente, siento que soy yo quien debe hacerlo.

―De ninguna manera, insisto en que debo hacerlo yo.

Marie no le contradijo y para evitar ese nervosismo que sus ojos esmeraldas le producían, se entretuvo con el paisaje, mientras poco a poco se alejaban del Central Park. Siempre le habían fascinado los grandes hoteles y almacenes conglomerados a lo largo de los alrededores del parque, aunque nunca los frecuentara, esa fue una de las razones de establecerse en este estado a su regreso de Israel.

La limosina se estacionó frente al _Petit Grill_ _Hotel_ y el chofer se bajó para abrirles la puerta, una vez ambos bajaron Edward la tomó por el codo y la dirigió a uno de los restaurantes situados a la orilla de la piscina.

La vista era asombrosa y ella quedó extasiada, todo era mágico, el ambiente romántico junto a la piscina y el reservado de ellos sin personas a su alrededor hacía aún más dulce el ambiente. Edward la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos cuando le instó a ordenar lo que quisiese.

Pero era tal su estado de afectación que aquel despliegue había causado en Marie que le quitó cualquier apetito que tuviese, excepto el querer desnudarlo y follárselo toda la noche.

Ella trató de reprimir esos pensamientos antes de que dominaran el ambiente y decidió que ya era el momento de dejar de eludir esa conversación entre ellos.

― ¿Por qué me buscaste? y háblame más de tus negocios. ― dijo ella mirándolo con desafío.

― ¿Qué deseas que responda primero? – dijo.

―No respondas con otra pregunta Masen. ― dijo ella con énfasis e indicios de ira en su voz.

Su pequeño despliegue de furia, le causaba tanta gracia. Le encantaba verla enojada y con sus mejillas arreboladas, pero era mejor simplemente hablar con ella debido a que el propósito de todo era ella, tenerla y no perder la oportunidad de explorar eso que él sabía muy bien, que ambos sentían y que todavía no se atrevía ni él mismo a darle un nombre.

―Sé lo que quieres decir Marie, pero creo que voy a contestar lo de los negocios no es una pregunta como tal, yo te sugiero q la frase quede así: a lo segundo primero antes que a lo primero.

Ella suspiró y le mantuvo la mirada mientras el camarero se acercó a ellos a servirles el vino. Una vez las copas estuvieron llenas y el camarero se retiró luego de dejar el vino en una hielera para ser servido a requerimiento.

―Mi compañía creó el sistema de seguridad de la red estatal de comunicación, por ello como dije antes pude acceder a tu ordenador portátil. Sólo tuve que re-direccionar la programación de la misma y conectarlo a un dispositivo de mi diseño. Llegué a hacer negocios con el Estado porque simplemente tuve la oportunidad. El sistema del que te hablo ya no es del todo mío. El _Tío Sam_ (3) tiene el derecho de usarlo, solo se me pagará por diez años más, momento en el cuál la marca pasa a ser de los Estados Unidos. Creo que no quisieron comprarla de una vez porque así tienen a mi empresa de alguna manera vinculada a que el mismo no falle, de otra manera si fallase el problema hubiese sido de ellos y no de nosotros. ― Terminó diciendo encogiéndose de hombros como si semejante información fuera de poca importancia.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí Edward?

― Simple, tú.

Marie lo miró a los ojos y vio tanta sinceridad en ellos que no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse y desviar la mirada para que no viera como sus ojos amenazaban con dejar escapar una lágrima. Él había sido tan directo, había hecho todo por ella y ella nada por él, sólo escapar.

―Lo siento. ―dijo.

―No lo hagas, necesitabas tiempo Marie y lo acepto, el problema es que tiempo es lo que no tenemos y de eso quería hablarte. ― Él tomo un sorbo de vino y continúo. ― Sé que lo que paso está vedado entre agentes… pero Marie tengo un camino recorrido y nunca me he sentido más unido a alguien que contigo. Llámalo como quieras pero necesito explorarlo y quiero hacerlo contigo. Siempre habrá un "y si", si no me permito esto y me gustaría me permitieras poder conocerte más y ver si esto que tenemos tiene un futuro.

―Masen, me sorprende que digas eso, sabes que aunque sienta lo mismo no podemos. ―dijo ella zanjando el asunto.

―Me sorprende que deseches todo sin pensarlo. ― dijo él.

―No lo hago solo… soy objetiva.

―Marie sé que has investigado sobre mí, sé que sabes la mayor parte de mi vida pública y con ello debes saber que no doy por vencido tan fácilmente. ― dicho esto tomó su mano y Marie se sintió desfallecer con el leve toque de las yemas de sus dedos sobre el dorso de su mano.

Su breve interludio fue interrumpido por el camarero que esta vez traía su cena.

Edward se percató que romper las barreras de ella no sería tarea fácil pero todavía no había usado todo su arsenal, ella estaría en sus brazos antes de que acabara la velada o dejaría de llamarse Edward Masen.

Marie supo que se estaba rompiendo, que no podría superar lo que él la hacía sentir si no exploraba esto y si no iniciaba una manera de sobrellevarlo sería imposible trabajar con él.

― ¿Qué propones?

―Ahora, pues disfrutar mi cena y ¿tú?

¡Oh si!, el cínico estaba de vuelta ese era más fácil de manejar para ella. Marie se decidió a cenar mientras elegía cuidadosamente por dónde empezar

―Masen, ¿qué propones?

―Sentimientos, propongo que sintamos. ― suspiró.― Si dejamos de lado lo que hemos experimentado, no creo poder trabajar contigo. No puedo dejar de lado lo que siento Marie. Estás en mi piel y me importa un cuerno el gobierno. No me malinterpretes, hago lo que hago porque me gusta, pero trabajar contigo ha sido toda una experiencia, pero estar contigo lo fue aún más, si tuviera que elegir lo haría por ti.

―Masen sácame de aquí ahora… quiero que me demuestres de qué diablos hablas ahora.

Edward no necesito más, sabía que ella no sabía cómo abrirse pero el acceder a irse con él significaba solo una cosa, quería soltarse y maldita sea si él no le ayudaba con ello.

Los sentimientos aflorarían pronto.

― Tengo una suite en este hotel ¿me acompañas?

― Por supuesto.

Edward solicitó cargaran la cena a su cuenta y guió a Marie hacia los elevadores, rodeados de gente mientras cruzaban el lobby del hotel, mantuvieron sus cuerpos rozándose mientras caminaban, como dos imanes atrayéndose.

En la habitación Edward le dio espacio mientras él servía una bebida del mini bar de la suite.

Él le extendió un vaso con licor que ella tomó, mientras él se sentaba a su lado en el borde de la cama. Era el momento de ella y él se lo daría.

―Siento lo mismo. ― dijo. ― maldije el momento en que nos asignaron, sin embargo me gusta trabajar contigo ¿puede haber algo más loco? ―Edward sonrió y siguió escuchándola.

―Quiero que me hagas el amor como lo hiciste en Kay West y quiero pasar estos días contigo, ver si podemos explorar lo que sentimos.

Edward asintió tomando el vaso de sus manos y levantándose de la cama para poner los vasos en el bar. Luego se giró y caminó de nuevo hacia ella. Su presencia en la habitación era imponente y ella tragó saliva para hidratar su garganta seca. Al llegar a ella le tomó las manos halándola un poco para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Una vez frente a frente él se acerco a su oído y dijo bajito.

―Será un placer hacerte el amor chica hermosa y un honor pasar la navidad contigo.

Ella se estremeció cuándo él habló con su voz seductora y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla aún más.

Al rozarse sus labios, el magnetismo entre ellos los envolvió y todo lo demás pareció desaparecer.

Lo que sentían afloró, no tenía nombre pero era fuerte, esa noche se desató un huracán de sentimientos que sus cuerpos expresaron y que sus mentes tuvieron que aceptar.

Simplemente era… a otro nivel, entre la pasión y el deber. Se ocuparían de los cabos sueltos… después.

――――

_(*)Y caminamos solos  
Dos desconocidos, sin nadie que los eche de menos  
Por nuestra propia cuenta  
En el frío  
Caminando hacia adelante  
Desafiando una dura tormenta de invierno  
Tú y yo nos encontramos  
Y ahora nuestro espíritu se siente caliente  
No tengo a nadie en casa con quien hablar  
Y tú no tienes a nadie a quien ver._

_Así que voy a pasar mi Navidad contigo  
Voy a pasar mi Navidad contigo._

――――

(1) Sede de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA), y la sede de la Administración Federal de Carreteras. 'Langley' es a menudo utilizado como una metonimia de la CIA.

(2)** Agencia de Inteligencia Central** (CIA, Central Intelligence Agency) es, junto con la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, la agencia gubernamental de los Estados Unidos encargada de la recopilación, análisis y uso de "inteligencia", mediante el espionaje en el exterior, ya sean gobiernos, corporaciones o individuos que pueda afectar la seguridad nacional del país. La agencia lleva a cabo operaciones encubiertas y acciones paramilitares, y ejerce influencia política exterior a través de su línea operativa, la División de Actividades Especiales. Su sede central está ubicada en Langley, Virginia.

(3) Nombre con que se le conoce comúnmente al gobierno de los Estados Unidos en especial al fisco.

_..._

Hola de nuevo yo perdida en el mundo real. Quiero agradecer los comentarios, alertas y favoritos para la historia.

Este capítulo tiene una canción que uso Edward para invitar a Marie nuevamente isita_maria gracias por como siempre buscar la música. El video estará en el blog la canción es de Owl City y se llama The Christmas Song http : / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= iugkT4lvzCc sin espacios.

betzacosta gracias por la lata que siempre te doy cuando mi mente muere...

Nos leemos pronto.

Katlync


	11. De Bribón a Agente Outtake

**Título: **** De Bribón a Agente un outtake de Second Life**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con un vistazo a la vida de Edward antes de ser Agente Federal en Second Life.**

**Summary/Resumen: Un asesino anda suelto, los federales le siguen el rastro y el genio será **** el eslabón que los lleve a frenar la masacre. ¿Un genio o un delincuente? La diferencia está en el lado que decides trabajar.**

**...**

_**Hemos aprendido a volar como los pájaros, a nadar como los peces, pero no hemos aprendido el sencillo arte de vivir juntos como hermanos" M.L. King**_

_**...**_

**De Bribón a Agente**

― Sí, oh…sí, así.― susurraba Edward Masen, en un rincón oscuro de la biblioteca del Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts (1), mientras Gena deslizaba su lengua sobre su acalorada erección. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del roce aterciopelado de la chica. Ella colocó las manos sobre la base de su miembro para acrecentar su goce y éste se arqueó sobre su espalda, para darle mejor acceso a las caricias que ella le propinaba.

La fricción era tan grande que el placer recorría todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo de Edward. Todo el placer era acrecentado por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos y, es que se encontraban en un lugar público, en un apartado y oscuro rincón de la que hasta ahora había sido el lugar de estudio de ambos.

Ella introdujo su dureza más y más profundo produciendo que la fricción sobre su pene aumentara, de tal forma que él sintió su vientre contraerse.

―Estoy cerca ― dijo Edward a fin de que ella se apartara, pero Gena, no tenía intenciones de ello. Al fin podía saborear al chico más inteligente y guapo del MIT y sólo por esta vez, su atención era sólo para ella, por lo que aceleró su degustación hasta hacer que éste llegara a su límite, acto seguido permitió que su líquido seminal se derramara sobre sus pechos expuestos y de manera seductora lo miró.

Edward se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos pudo ver como los ojos azules de Gena le miraban por sobre las pestañas, sonriendo.

―Nena, eso ha sido excelente.

― De nada, todo por mi compañero favorito. ―dijo Gena, que era la compañera de trabajo de fin de curso del doctorado en tecnología de la información, que hasta dentro de unas semanas cursarían.

Ambos se asearon como pudieron y se arreglaron la ropa para salir.

Al llegar al pasillo un gran alboroto les recibió.

― Fue muy cerca de aquí. ― decía una chica de primero a un grupo de compañeras.

― Me da escalofríos. ― dijo un chico de cuarto curso.

― ¿Y si no le atrapan y llega al campus? ― decía otra muchacha más lejos.

Edward y Gena se acercaron al grupo de personas reunidas para preguntar cuál era el motivo del alboroto, cuando Peter se acercó a ellos con un periódico en la mano, alejándose un poco de la multitud de estudiantes, para saludarles.

―Hola Edward, Gena. ― saludó Peter.

― Hola, ¿qué pasa aquí? ― preguntó Gena.

― ¿No han leído los titulares de hoy? ― preguntó Peter.

―No, estuvimos ocupados trabajando en nuestro proyecto. ― dijo Edward estoico, mientras Gena se sonrojaba un poco.

Peter pasó la mirada de uno a otro comprendiendo que tipo de trabajo estuvieron haciendo y maldijo por lo bajo, había perdido la apuesta y en menos tiempo del esperado.

― Entonces no saben que hubo otro asesinato del Escorpión, la mujer fue encontrada flagelada en el parque cercano al campus y algunos alumnos han entrado en pánico.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ―dijo Gena, poniendo sus manos sobre su ahora acelerado pecho y dando un corto paso más cerca de Edward, el cual se sintió incomodo por no poder confortarla. Habían compartido intimidad pero, que Dios lo apiadase, por ella no sentía nada más que compañerismo, él no tenía relaciones, sólo aventuras, nadie le cautivaba para compartir su mundo y su fascinación por los retos y Gena, por muy linda e inteligente que fuera, no llegó ni cerca a ser más que una conocida.

― ¿Están seguros que fue el mismo tipo? ― preguntó Edward, quien con un disimulado movimiento, se alejó de ella para tomar de las manos de Peter el periódico para leer la noticia.

― Eso parece Edward, mismo maltrato, mismo veneno.

― Es horrible. ― afirmó Edward.

― Chicos voy con mis amigas ― dijo Gena a forma de despido, por alguna razón se sintió desvalida y asustada por las noticias.

― Claro, Gena no hay problema, hablamos luego. ― dijo Edward, ahora un poco apenado, luego del momento íntimo y sexual compartido y su insensibilidad para con ella después de éste.

Ella les sonrió a ambos chicos y se alejó a paso rápido de ellos.

― ¿Así que lo lograste no? ― afirmó más que preguntó Peter.

―Por supuesto, yo nunca pierdo una apuesta.

―¿Y cómo estuvo, es caliente? ― Edward miró horrorizado a Peter.

― Peter, soy un miserable, pero en el fondo soy un caballero, la apuesta fue ganada así que será mejor que me des las ediciones de Iron Man que mantienes, porque me la he ganado con creces.

― Está noche, sin falta. ― señaló Peter contrariado por perder sus ediciones únicas. Ese maldito chico genio nunca perdía, a mala hora apostó esa colección de comics.

― Entonces pasaré por tu cuarto a la noche para recogerlas. ― dijo Edward mientras se apartaba.

― Claro. ― dijo Peter, mirando como Edward se alejaba en sentido contrario a Gena.

Ese maldito de Masen, no se conformaba con ser el mejor estudiante, tenía que ser el mejor en todo, las chicas se le acercaban como moscas por su aspecto de modelo, sin que él les hiciese mucho caso. Se especulaba que había tenido que ver con varias, pero ninguna relación seria. Encima venía de una familia unida de mucho prestigio de en Seattle, su padre un prestigioso matemático de la Universidad tenía varios premios por sus innovadoras tesis. Edward Masen lo tenía todo, solo tenía que sonreír y conseguía lo que quisiese, desde el pin de una tarjeta clave o el pin privado de un blackberry. Más de uno le había pedido que consiguiera los pines de los celulares de las chicas que les interesaban y el muy cretino solo puso sus dedos sobre el teclado y consiguió los pines "secretos" de las mujeres señaladas. Sí, Edward Masen era un peligro, todo absolutamente todo lo lograba y al parecer al menos que se le ocurriera algo grande esta noche debía despedirse de sus comics favoritos y que tanto esfuerzo le costaron.

A las siete de la noche Edward se acercaba a la sala común de los dormitorios a fin de recoger los comics, con esas ediciones tendría completa su colección y ahora si valdría una fortuna.

Con este pensamiento cruzó la sala común llena de gente hablando del nuevo asesinato y siguió camino a la habitación de Peter.

Al llegar tocó, y la voz de Peter sonó dentro indicándole que pasase.

― Hola Edward. ― saludó. Edward, no más entrar se percató que tenían compañía, dos jugadores del equipo de Futbol Americano estaban apostados de manera protectora a cada lado de Peter.

― Peter.

― Edward. ― respondió Peter con un asentimiento de cabeza.

― Supongo que si tus amigos están aquí es para ser testigos de la entrega de lo pactado.

―No nerd, estamos aquí para golpearte el trasero. ―dijo el más grandote.

― ¿Y cómo? ― preguntó Edward, encarándoles.

― Esto te va a costar caro. ― dijo el otro jugador que se abalanzó sobre Edward llevándolo contra la pared de la habitación. Edward se mantuvo tranquilo esperando como el estratega que era, el mejor movimiento.

Y mientras el jugador presionaba su pesado cuerpo contra el esbelto pero torneado cuerpo de Edward, empujando con su brazo la garganta del mismo, quien en el momento indicado movió su mano, colocándola entre el brazo y su cuerpo, haciendo palanca e impulsando al pesado sujeto hacia atrás, el cual tropezó cayendo sobre la pequeña mesa colocada al lado de la cama y tirando los objetos sobre ella. El segundo sujeto al ver caer a su amigo, arremetió contra Edward, y en un intrincado movimiento impulsándose Edward se movió ágilmente golpeando al chico en su estómago, haciendo que se doblara y al hacerlo, le propinó otro golpe sobre la nuca aprovechando la posición encorvada logrando que perdiera el conocimiento. El otro jugador que se recuperaba le miró atónito y con rabia, ese pelele al parecer sabía lo que hacía. Y justo cuando pretendía acercarse para golpear a ese chico estúpido, Peter intervino.

― ¡Alto! ― gritó y continuó ― ¿A qué no puedes hacerte pasar por un agente federal con número de identificación? Si lo consigues, no sólo te daré los comics, sino también te compraré la edición de colección que se lanzó la semana pasada.

Un nuevo reto había sido lanzado, Edward sintió la adrenalina pasar por él y dejó la posición de ataque, mientras el jugador se quedaba en posición alerta para atacarlo, de ser necesario.

― ¿En qué consistiría? ― preguntó interesado.

―Pues entras a la red del FBI y obtienes el número de placa de algún agente y te haces pasar por él, en cualquier lugar. ― Peter estaba seguro de que no podría.

―Hecho, te diré el día en que lo haré para que estés presente y Peter, lleva la edición de colección. ― terminó diciendo Edward mientras se arreglaba las arrugas de la camisa y salía por la puerta, sin esperar comentario alguno.

Siempre era igual no podía resistirse a los retos. Desde niño había pasado, la escuela siempre fue un reto para él, por eso la superó en tan corto tiempo pasando de grados hasta que tuvieron que mandarlo a una escuela especial. Aprendió desde niño a defenderse de los golpes pidiéndole a su padre que lo inscribiera en clases de defensa personal, hoy día podía defenderse solo, aunque en apariencia no lo pareciera.

Edward llegó a su dormitorio y se sentó frente a su computador, entrar en una red gubernamental y segura no era necesariamente difícil, el problema era que te descubrieran. La CIA (2), el FBI (3) y otras agencias habían creado excelentes programas para captar infractores, por lo que tenía que contrarrestarlas antes de que pudiese siquiera acercarse a la programación central, se traqueó los dedos y empezó a programar.

...

―Señor, no hemos podido acceder a las direcciones alternativas de internet que utiliza El Escorpión. Hasta ahora lo hemos intentado infructuosamente. ― dijo el agente.

―Gracias Wilson, mantenme informado y monitoreen las redes.

― Si señor.

El Agente Armstrong se quedó en su despacho, cinco muertes habían acaecido hasta el momento, todas publicadas en internet y los cuerpos encontrados en algún lugar abandonado. Mujeres al azar, al parecer, sin nada en común, ningún conocido entre ellas que pudiese ser sospechoso; brutalmente abusadas y por último envenenadas con un sofisticado derivado del veneno de escorpión, de ahí el seudónimo que la prensa le puso a éste último SUDES. (4)

Al día siguiente el agente Armstrong fue informado de que habían invadido con éxito las redes protegidas de la agencia.

Se suponía que tenían a los mejores y resultaba que cualquier chiquillo aficionado y con la suficiente inteligencia podía hackearlos. Algunas veces pensaba Armstrong, que se estaba haciendo viejo con toda esta tecnología de punta alrededor y en avance.

Ordenó que se dejara al intruso navegar, para ver cuál era su objetivo y se tendiera una trampa para atraparlo, si había podido acceder al nuevo sistema sería bueno interrogarlo.

Y en efecto, luego de que el intruso obtuvo la identificación de una placa del FBI, su dirección ip fue rastreada ya que al parecer el hacker dejó un rastro de conexión luego del décimo IP falso vulnerado. Agentes fueron desplegados en los alrededores de los dormitorios del MIT, donde se pudo ubicar la laptop precursora de la invasión.

Cuando Edward iba saliendo hacia una tienda de disfraces en busca de una placa falsa de un agente federal. Un verdadero agente vestido todo de traje negro lo interceptó.

―Señor Edward Masen.

―Sí, soy yo.

― Acompáñenos por favor.

― ¿Y usted es? ― preguntó Edward a la defensiva.

― El agente Wilson del FBI, haga el favor de acompañarme, mi superior tiene unas preguntas que hacerle.

¡Demonios! encontraron el maldito IP que no probé antes de usar― pensó Edward para sí, mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta Ford negra que lo esperaba.

Al llegar a la sede de Boston situada en Massachusetts del FBI, Edward fue guiado a una sala cerrada, austera que contenía una mesa rectangular, cuatro sillas, una mesa con una bandeja con una jarra de agua y dos vasos encima y al fondo un gran espejo que daba la impresión de más amplitud a la habitación.

Toda la escena parecía sacada de una película de policías, ya que el cuarto asemejaba ser de interrogatorios.

Edward suspiró al ver pasar las horas, era inteligente sabía que intentaban asustarlo, aunque el IP fue rastreado hasta él, cualquiera pudo haber utilizado su dirección dejando un rastro falso. Cualquier experto programador lo sabía, él lo sabía. ¿Sería suficiente para alegar duda razonable? Ese era el dilema, quizás no lo fuese.

De pronto tres horas después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un hombre de estatura mediana, contextura delgada, cabello corto rizado, blanqueado por las canas y cara de estar enojado o de tener pocos amigos entró, con un folder que colocó sobre la mesa en el otro extremo donde haló una silla para sentarse.

Edward miró toda la escena, oh sí, estaba en serios problemas.

―Buenos días señor Masen. ― saludó el desconocido.

―Buenos días. ― contestó Edward.

―Imagino que sabrá por qué le llamamos.

―No tengo ni la más puta idea señor, por lo que agradezco me diga si estoy acusado de algo o me deje ir.

― Vaya, tienes aplomo. Ya leí tu expediente, eres brillante en todo, siempre lo has sido, tan brillante que entraste a nuestra red anoche con un programa creado por ti mismo.

Oh maldita sea, no lo borré del disco escondido en la laptop, pensó Edward, suspiró y miró al desconocido...

― ¿Usted es? ― preguntó desviando la atención de sí mismo.

―Eres bueno muchacho, sí señor lo eres, soy el Agente Armstrong y estoy a cargo del departamento de homicidios y si eres inteligente sabrás que han habido varios, en estos días.

Edward meditó lo señalado por el agente Armstrong y dijo ― Sí, lo he leído en los periódicos.

― Entonces sabrás que otra joven desapareció anoche de manera extraña y tememos que El Escorpión la tenga.

― Señor estuve programando toda la noche, no tenía idea de que pasó eso.

―Claro que estuviste programando, haciendo un programa que violentaba la seguridad de nuestra red, te enseñaré algo muchacho.

El agente Wilson entró con un computador que puso frente a Edward que miró horrorizado las fotos que se le mostraban.

―Esto, muchacho no lo ha visto nadie fuera de la agencia. Así es como las deja, quiero detenerlo y el asesino o es un hacker o tiene uno a su cargo, ¿No serás tú?, eres muy bueno.

― ¿Qué dice? No, no haría eso nunca, yo…― Lo interrumpieron.

―Exacto nadie sabe que publica las muertes en la red eso no se le ha dicho a la prensa, lo que indica que en efecto no eres esa persona, por la forma en que has reaccionado a la noticia. Pero verás, necesito a alguien como tú, fresco, que piense como un hacker, que no estando dentro de esta organización pueda lograr lo que tú haces, sin recursos. Y eso muchacho te está salvando, te propongo un trato.

― ¿Qué quiere de mí? ―señaló Edward compungido por las noticias.

― Muchacho, violentaste la seguridad de una agencia Federal y eso es un delito, pero puedo olvidarme de todo, si accedes a ayudarme, tienes futuro chico y yo necesito ayuda, no dañaré tu futuro si nos ayudas a encontrarlo.

― ¿Qué debo hacer?

― Hacer tu magia en los computadores, te ofrezco la red nuestra y todos los servidores, pero ayúdame a encontrar al maldito antes de que mate a la chica. Eres un bribón, un sin vergüenza si lo deseas pero absolutamente brillante según lo que dice tu expediente, nunca has delinquido más que por un juego, así que esto para ti será tu siguiente reto.

―Hecho, los ayudaré.

―No es que tuvieses oportunidad de negarte― dijo Armstrong.

―Lo sé, pero en verdad quiero hacerlo. ― Armstrong lo miró como analizándolo y asintió.

Edward fue conducido a una habitación que sería el sueño de todo hacker, pantallas gigantes, una sala llena de computadoras que sabía tenían acceso a todas las redes mundiales más importantes de información. Ese era su mundo, se sentó en una cómoda silla frente al computador tecleó la clave que le dieron de acceso, entró a la red del FBI y empezó a ver las horribles trasmisiones que se habían hecho de los asesinatos, el hombre era cruel, pero analíticamente, ese hombre ciertamente no podría actuar sólo. ¿Cómo conseguir el derivado del veneno? Edward buscó los componentes patológicos del mismo, sorprendiéndose de que éste contenía un producto que en África se vendía, ya que él veneno no era del escorpión que vive en los desiertos de Arizona sino uno originario de África, siendo esto así, se infiltró en todos los embarques de franquicias químicas y farmacéuticas desde poco antes de los inicios de los asesinatos, algo le decía que por ahí estaba la pieza faltante.

Luego de analizar los embarques de más de trescientas agencias de importación de agentes químicos, pudo por fin hacer un filtro del producto hacia el Estado de Boston disminuyendo la búsqueda a sólo cinco empresas vinculadas con el negocio y cuyo personal pudo tener acceso al agente químico.

Las cinco empresas fueron visitadas por agentes federales, sin que en apariencia sus actividades y empleados fuesen los responsables de los asesinatos, por lo que se ordenó que se les diera seguimiento a sus actividades y a sus miembros directores.

Luego de este resultado Armstrong, algo frustrado junto con Wilson, fueron a conversar con Edward para ver que otra idea respecto de las empresas y su relación con El Escorpión, podían sacar de las investigaciones hasta la fecha.

―Masen. ― dijo Armstrong al entrar a la sala informática donde se encontraba Edward con otros dos especialistas informáticos.

―Señor. ― contestó Edward, levantándose de su silla y acercándose al supervisor de los detectives.

―No hubo nada relevante en las empresas que elegiste, vamos a darle seguimiento.

―Ya veo. ―dijo Edward. ― Wilson, sé que eres el especialista en perfiles, me agradaría que me ayudaras a actualizar el perfil que se hizo del Escorpión.

―Claro, por supuesto, ¿pero que te preocupa, crees que nos hayamos equivocado Masen?

―Al contrario, Wilson, creo que lo que debemos es agregarle ciertos datos al perfil, mira lo que se me ocurre. De "El Escorpión" hasta el momento creemos que es un hombre de entre los treinta y los cuarenta, con actividad laboral efectiva y que no aparenta ser problemático. Probablemente fue abusado de niño por una mujer y ahora en ellas ve la venganza contra aquella que lo maltrato, ¿cierto?

― Así es. ― confirmaron los dos agentes.

―Bien, ¿qué les parece sí a esos ingredientes le agregamos educación?, ciertamente, no es informático pero si debe ser un profesional y creo que es un especialista químico y con gente a su cargo.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ― preguntó Armstrong.

―Fácil, salvo que trabajara en conjunto, lo que hasta ahora no se ha demostrado, la única forma de usar redes de ese tipo es con un informático a cargo.

― Olvidas que el informático debería saber la clase de atrocidad que está subiendo a la red.

― ¿Pero qué pasa si el informático cree que esta posteando otro tipo de información? ― contestó Edward.

― ¿Cómo parte de su trabajo dices?

―En efecto, ¿y si le ordena a un subalterno las direcciones de publicación y luego altera la información?

―Pues te diría que es inteligente. ― dijo Armstrong.

― Lo es. ― replico Wilson.

―Significaría que debemos enfocarnos en gerentes más que empleados, y no por su nivel de inteligencia, no, sino por la viabilidad.

―Es correcto, factor oportunidad es lo que buscamos. ― afirmó Edward.

―Muy bien hecho chico, parece que sabes cómo salvar tu pellejo. ― dijo a forma de broma el Agente Armstrong.

Edward sonrió y respondió: ― Bueno, algo debo hacer si me tienen retenido aún a costa de mis trabajos finales de Post Grado. ― alcanzó a decir mientras los detectives salían, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo; escuchó la risa del viejo Armstrong extendiéndose por el pasillo.

Edward retomó sus análisis informáticos ingresando las nuevas variables y solo dos personas saltaron luego de correr una simulación electrónico-matemática. Charles Bowen y Peter Shaw. Ambos tenían la formación y la posición para poder solicitar las comunicaciones alteradas.

Ahora sólo faltaba ubicar cual de los dos podía tomarse como sospechoso. No había Edward llegado a esas cavilaciones, cuando recibió una transmisión extraña de un servidor en Asia y como era de esperarse los siguió.

Ahora solo faltaba ubicar cuál de los dos podía tomarse como sospechoso. No había Edward llegado a esas cavilaciones, cuando recibió una transmisión extraña de un servidor en Asia y como era de esperarse los siguió.

Para la sorpresa de Edward el IP se reconectaba a otros seis servidores en otros dos continentes y retornaba a uno en América. Edward siguió la conexión y sin quererlo presenció el siguiente asesinato en línea de El Escorpión. Todos los agentes se reunieron en la sala de informática junto con los técnicos.

En la filmación salía como ultrajaba y golpeaba a una mujer con objetos contundentes y luego cuando la mujer rogaba porque parase, éste le decía que por haber sido sumisa entonces se había ganado la vida eterna y le inyectaba una sustancia que hacía que la mujer convulsionara como por veinte minutos agonizando de dolor. Edward desesperado intento por todos los medios localizar el IP para desconectar la trasmisión pero lo logró sólo en el mismo momento en que la recibía el siguiente mensaje:

"**Pueden ubicarla en la calle 67 con Boulevard y dejen de rastrearme, la gente merece ver de que son capaces."**

Edward no se detuvo por el mensaje y logró introducirse en la cámara que estaba filmando, más allá de las direcciones electrónicas y rutas de desviación. Al acceder al link del video, pudo observar que se trataba de una bodega probablemente abandonada. Dentro estaba el cadáver de la joven mujer que hasta hace pocos minutos vivía. Comprobando que la ubicación informática fuera la misma dirección del mensaje.

Edward decidió crear un virus que le permitiera entrar como un troyano a los links, para poder pasar desapercibido mientras utilizaba un programa de su autoría que le permitía rastrear comunicaciones informáticas y telefónicas. Esperaba que la próxima mujer tuviera mayor suerte.

El agente Armstrong ordenó que un destacamento se dirigiera a la dirección, mientras que ordenaba a Edward que fuera a descansar.

Edward consternado por los sucesos no lo objetó, necesitaba desahogarse. En este momento le hubiera gustado no haber sido objeto sexual de mujeres por tanto tiempo. Le hubiera gustado tener a alguien que le apoyara y reconfortara, alguien con quien compartir miedos y deseos, él esperaba encontrar ese alguien algún día. Por lo pronto, su mente práctica como era lo dirigió al apartamento de su compañera, por el momento ella serviría.

Tocó la puerta del apartamento de Gena House, a quien no veía desde su tortuosa maratón de sexo oral en la biblioteca días atrás. Y aunque su conciencia le decía que no debería estar ahí, la silenció. Asqueado como estaba, lo único que quería era despejarse y sabía que ella estaría más que dispuesta a estar con él, pasó meses insinuándosele y él evadiéndola hasta el momento de la estúpida apuesta con Peter.

La puerta se abrió y Gena apareció con una camiseta de algodón, unos pantaloncillos a juego, con un aire de picardía le sonrió y le invitó a pasar.

―Hola Gena, yo… no sé ni por qué estoy aquí. ― reconoció.

―No importa, tú eres siempre bienvenido, me gusta que hayas venido.

―A mí también Gena, a mí también. ― dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a ella con paso decisivo. No quería hablar y decir todo lo perverso que descubrió podía ser el ser humano, no, quería cogerla duro hasta que ambos olvidaran los por qué y los cuándos y a eso se empeñó.

Cerró la distancia que los separaba rápidamente y le besó. Su intromisión fue fuerte, dominante y seductora. Ella se rindió ante la fuerza huracanada de ese chico. El beso fue tan desenfrenado que ella quedó contra la pared de la habitación enterrada en los fuertes brazos de Edward, que estaba tratando de deshacerse de la ropa. Una pieza tras otra fue cayendo hasta que sólo las pequeñas bragas sobrevivieron al ataque de Edward, pero no por mucho porque con una sola mano las tomó desgarrándolas y haciendo que fueran a acompañar las demás prendas al suelo.

Gena rodeó a Edward con sus piernas sintiendo la fuerte erección de él y queriendo sentirlo, liberó sus manos del agarre de Edward para deslizarlas hacia la cintura de éste. Él entendiendo el gesto la puso otra vez de pie para zafar su miembro y dejarlo libre en todo su esplendor.

Pero Gena no tuvo tiempo de verlo porque pronto Edward, manteniendo el mando de la situación, la volvió a colocar en la misma posición sumisa de antes, contra la pared y con las piernas de ella en su cintura. Él se movió rápido, pero no sin antes dejar un roce por el cálido centro de ella, y después enterrarse en esa cálida vaina que lo acogió extraordinariamente bien. Ambos jadearon al sentirse el uno al otro, pero por circunstancias diferentes, ella porque éste hombre le gustaba enormemente y él porque podía olvidar lo recientemente vivido.

Las embestidas de Edward eran cada vez más frenéticas, ambos se acariciaban y besaban al cansancio y él, lamió y succionó la boca de ella hasta que no quedo ningún rincón sin explorar. Porque para Edward era "todo o nada", no existían grises y si bien era cierto, que ella no era a quien amaba, jamás dejaría a una mujer insatisfecha y Gena estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

― Si vamos, quiero sentir que te complazco. ― le ordenó al oído.

― ¡Oh! ― susurro ella, más como un gemido que como una palabra emitida.

―Ya te siento… ¿me sientes en ti? ― preguntó él.

― ¡Sí, oh Dios te siento! ― dijo Gena convulsionando mientras Edward la sostenía en su orgasmo. Sintiendo las contracciones musculares de ella atrayéndolo y ordeñándolo de tal forma que lo hizo explotar en una liberación completa.

Ambos quedaron tan flojos que tuvieron que apoyarse para no caerse.

― Gracias. ― dijo Edward.

―Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer.

―No, si debo…

―No, dejémoslo así, lo prefiero. ―señaló Gena zanjando el incómodo momento.

― Entiendo. ― dijo Edward mientras la llevaba a la cama y se recostaba junto a ella.

Durante la noche volvieron a tener otro encuentro, un poco más sosegado y sobre la cama. Ambos sabiendo que una vez que amaneciera esto se quedaría sólo entre las cuatro paredes de esa habitación.

Al día siguiente Edward se marchó luego de tomarse un café y prometiendo llamarla antes de la graduación.

Fue a su apartamento y se bañó para dirigirse nuevamente a la oficina.

Al llegar revisó las conexiones de su troyano y vio que seguía aguardando por acción y así pasó Edward y el equipo del FBI los dos días subsiguientes aguardando por el nuevo movimiento del SUDES. Hasta que llegó una nueva conexión en la red que proponía un nuevo asesinato a trasmitirse y para su sorpresa el rostro de la mujer elegida que apareció en la pantalla fue la misma mujer que compartió una noche desenfrenada hace dos noches atrás.

―Señor. ― dijo.

―Si muchacho. ―contesto el jefe.

―La conozco, es mi amiga, estudia en el MIT.

Edward se tensó, ahora era personal, el equipo informático entró en acción junto con él para rastrear la señal.

Sorpresivamente el troyano de Edward fue eficaz y fue descifrando las redes y direcciones falsas hasta que arrojó una conexión segura en el sótano de BOWER CORP.

―Señor, creo que sé dónde están. ― informó abrumado por Gena, no era que la amase, pero de alguna manera era una amiga y nunca deseó nada malo para ella, muy por el contrario, deseaba que tuviera éxito en la vida, una vida que él había puesto en peligro.

― Dinos. ― dijo Amstrong.

―No señor, voy con ustedes.

― Negativo, no tienes entrenamiento para ir en avanzada muchacho.

―Mire no estaré en la línea de fuego, pero conmigo allí y mi laptop con conexión inalámbrica, puedo podría interrumpir la transmisión, eso les dará tiempo.

― Bien pero donde te entrometas hijo, yo mismo te sacaré de escena con un puñetazo. ― dijo con expresión amenazante, acercándose a él, mirándolo furioso por tener que ceder.

―Sí señor. ―dijo aliviado, lleno de adrenalina, asustado por su amiga.

El destacamento se dirigió hacia la dirección dada por el troyano y que era precisamente la dirección corporativa de uno de los sospechosos de Edward.

Al llegar, la secretaria y el asistente del señor Bowen, informaron que no se encontraba y nadie sabía de su paradero, por lo que utilizaron la orden que tenían para registrar las áreas seleccionadas para la investigación, pero con cuatro pisos de sótanos y cuatro de estacionamientos era difícil peinar el área antes de que Gena sufriera algún daño más allá del psicológico por haber sido raptada.

Edward llevaba su mini laptop con la señal de la cámara viendo que el asesino parecía haber atado a Gena y haberla dejado sola, suponía Edward que a preparar las conexiones para publicar los enlaces de su atrocidad.

En el piso de estacionamientos uno de los desplegados encontró una puerta oculta y Armstrong estaba seguro que podía ser el lugar de trasmisión y en efecto, al alterar el código de acceso gracias al hackeo de Edward, la puerta se abrió encontrando al directivo en jefe de BOWEN CORP masturbándose con la filmación del último asesinato.

Asustado Bowen, a quien Edward identifico inmediatamente por los registros que llevaban de la compañía, se cubrió mientras gritaba que estaban en propiedad privada.

― ¡Ésta es mi compañía, no pueden entrar así!

―Oh si podemos, aquí está la orden y suficiente material para hacerte condenar, escoria. ― dijo Wilson mientras le ponía las esposas.

Bowen comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se volvía gritando. ―Nunca la encontrarán, sino la mato yo se morirá de hambre y tú chico bonito. ― dijo mirando a Edward que permanecía en el perímetro junto con Armstrong, tal y como le ordenaron. ― Tu novia morirá y lo verás a través de la red, aunque me hayas atrapado.

― ¡No es mi novia, maldito! Pero me alegro de que te atrapasen, ella no merecía el tratamiento que pensabas darle y sabes ya tengo su dirección, sólo quería que lo supieras por mi propia voz. ― lo miró con la rabia que sentía ya que había escogido a Gena porque sabía que él estaba ayudando a atraparlo. Se volteó hacia Amstrong. ―Señor sé donde está la mujer, pido permiso para acompañar el rescate.

―Te lo has ganado, permiso concedido, pero Edward ya lo atrapamos sabes que eres libre ahora.

―Si señor lo sé, pero una vez que me gradué y si usted me recomienda tomaré el entrenamiento para el FBI.

―Faltaba más muchacho, dalo por hecho.

―Gracias señor. ― dijo Edward encaminándose a buscar a su amiga.

...

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que aquellos hechos acontecieron y el detective Edward Masen estaba torturado por los homicidios que ayudaba a resolver día tras día. Sabía que debía desligarse cuanto antes de todo eso y su oportunidad llegó en bandeja de plata cuando se abrió el curso en conjunto con la Marina de los Estados Unidos (5), para dar cabida a la elección de los dos agentes que ingresarían al departamento de Seguridad Informática e Investigaciones Especiales del FBI.

Edward, cuando estuvo en el ejército fue marine, aunque nunca concibió para él una carrera militar, pero el curso era su oportunidad y por su trayectoria fue elegido. Le dolió dejar de trabajar con Armstrong aunque ambos sabían que su paso por esa división sería corto y que se había alargado mucho más por la peculiar relación entre ellos de admiración, respeto y el cariño que el viejo Armstrong le profesaba casi como a un hijo. Así que con la bendición de éste partió.

Edward como buen hacker que era investigó a cada uno de los elegidos al curso y que serían por los próximos tres o cuatro meses sus contendientes. Únicamente no obtuvo información del perfil de M. Swan, lo que lo tenía nervioso, su mundo siempre era controlado por su raciocinio e investigación y no obtener datos de ese concursante lo tenía al borde.

Lo que Edward a su vez desconocía es que ese curso traería a su vida a aquella persona por él añorada, que pondría su mundo de cabeza llevándolo al límite de sus barreras y hacia la felicidad.

** Fin**

**...**

**Fin**

(1) El Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts (MIT, del inglés Massachusetts Institute of Technology) es una de las principales instituciones universitarias dedicadas a la docencia y a la investigación en Estados Unidos, especialmente en ciencia, ingeniería y economía. El Instituto está situado en Cambridge, Massachusetts, y cuenta con numerosos premios Nobel entre sus profesores y antiguos alumnos. MIT es considerada como una de las mejores universidades de ciencia e ingeniería del mundo. El Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts fue fundado en 1861 por el geólogo William Barton Rogers, quien deseaba crear un nuevo tipo de institución educacional independiente dedicada a la creciente industrialización de los Estados Unidos de América.

(2) **Agencia Central de Inteligencia** (CIA, Central Intelligence Agency) es, junto con la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, la agencia gubernamental de los Estados Unidos encargada de la recopilación, análisis y uso de "inteligencia", mediante el espionaje en el exterior, ya sean gobiernos, corporaciones o individuos que pueda afectar la seguridad nacional del país. La agencia lleva a cabo operaciones encubiertas y acciones paramilitares, y ejerce influencia política exterior a través de su línea operativa, la División de Actividades Especiales. Su sede central está ubicada en Langley, Virginia.

(3) La **Oficina Federal de Investigación **[]o el **Buró Federal de Investigación** (en inglés: _Federal Bureau of Investigation_, **FBI**) es la principal rama de investigación del Departamento de Justicia de los Estados Unidos.

(4) Termino utilizado para un identificar un sujeto desconocido por parte de las autoridades criminalísticas.

(5) La **Armada** o **Marina de los Estados Unidos** (_United States Navy_), también llamada **USN** o **U.S. Navy**, es una rama de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos responsable de llevar a cabo operaciones navales. Su función principal es «_Mantener, entrenar y equipar para el combate a las fuerzas navales, capaces de conseguir la victoria de la guerra, responder a agresiones y mantener la libertad en los mares_». A mayo de 2010 la Armada cuenta con 330.729 efectivos en activo y 102.923 en reserva; tiene 289 barcos y más de 3.500 aeronaves.

...

Bien ¿qué les pareció?, la compilación recaudó más de $50.000.00 dólares en donaciones de los lectores para ayudar a Japón, y con este granito de arena colabore con esa ayuda. Debo darles las gracias a Aye436 por el hermoso Banner que ilustra la historia (pueden verlo en mi blog) y a Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction, por la edición.

El pasado de Bella se ira viendo a lo largo de la historia, pero disfrute este vistazo a Edward joven cada minuto.

Saludos y gracias por su apoyo, fue una experiencia linda y muy excitante.

Katlync


	12. Algo más que

**Título: ****SecondLife**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction por el trabajo genial de edición que hace con la historia. Aprovecho el espacio para felicitarla por sus buenas nuevas laborales.**

"**El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal."**

**Aristóteles**

**Capítulo 10. Hay algo más que ...**

_**Franja de Gaza (**_**רצועתעזה**_**Retzu'at 'Azza) marzo de 2007**_

_La mente de Marie era un caos, había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido. Ella suponía que si no tenía una costilla rota pronto la tendría. Los sádicos que la tenían, no eran palestinos como se hubiese pensado. No, eran israelíes de alguna facción, que nada tenía que ver con __el __terrorismo, la liberación de Palestina u otra causa conocida._

_Las preguntas habían sido todas acerca de Esther y su trabajo, querían saber si ella le había dado las fórmulas en las que estaba trabajando._

_Marie sabía de las fórmulas, pero no les mintió al decirles que no sabía nada del trabajo que su amiga estaba desarrollando… pero como era de esperarse no le creyeron, fue golpeada en el rostro varias veces y los primeros días de encierro le trajeron una vez al día comida._

_Sin embargo, luego de la última paliza recibida, no pudo comer y al ser encontrada la comida en su cuenco, le fue retirada por completo._

_Marie esperaba que la olvidaran y la dejaran acompañar a su amiga donde quiera que estuviese… pero sabía que eso era demasiado bueno para que se hiciese realidad._

_Ella recordó desde el primer día de su llegada su clase sobre torturas que recibió junto a Esther en el entrenamiento con el Mossad._

_Para Israel algunas torturas (1) son permitidas, aunque en opinión de ella ninguna debería __serlo__._

_Una a una su ágil mente__,__ que aún en una situación tan precaria como ésta seguía funcionando con la genialidad de siempre, las fue enumerando: _

_**1. Impedir a los prisioneros conciliar el sueño durante 24 horas.**_

_**2. Palizas "en seco".**_

_**3. Confinamiento en solitario, sin posibilidad alguna de recibir la asistencia de un letrado o del Comité Internacional de la Cruz Roja y la Medialuna Roja. **(2)_

_**4. La detención de familiares como medio de **__**coerción**__**.**_

_**5. La obligación a permanecer en posiciones sumamente dolorosas como la "rana" o "la banana".**_

_**6. La vejación constante: insultos, escupitajos, amenazas de muerte, exploraciones físicas de detenidos a los que se les obliga a permanecer desnudos.**_

_Las primeras tres ya las había sufrido estoicamente, la cuarta forma de tortura no les sería fácil, ella no tenía familiares vivos y pocos sabían que era familiar del Gran General de las Fuerzas Armadas Estadounidenses, porque ella __no__usaba el apellido de su madre y en Israel salvo Esther y Milton, no tenía a nadie con quien __chantajearla.__ Esther estaba muerta y Milton a buen recaudo que ella supiera._

_La quinta forma de tortura ya no le era posible luego de los golpes recibidos por lo que la descartó. Su mente la alertó de que lo que seguía para ella sería algún tipo de vejación sexual, algo para quebrarla._

_Marie había tenido sexo sin amor en misiones y hasta perdió su virginidad con un compañero de trabajo, __para ella no fue nada especial__, era buena en todo y punto. Pero ser violada era arena de otro costal, no sabía si podía pasar por eso y salir bien. La sola idea de ello le repugnaba y__la hacía__ querer vomitar, aún no teniendo nada en el estómago._

_Por más que quisiese hacerse a la idea de que podría se rescatada se alejaba de esa esperanza con cada minuto y con cada día que pasaba._

_Marie dejó de elucubrar sobre ese escabroso tema cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta y su verdugo entró tomándola bruscamente por el cabello, llevándola casi a rastras a otra habitación._

_En un muy mal inglés uno de sus captores le dijo:_

― _Es tu última oportunidad, mis hombres te tienen ganas y ha sido todo un logro mantenerlos alejados de tu celda, si me dices donde están las fórmulas de tu amiga, no les dejaré dañarte._

― _Te he dicho mil veces que no lo sé―. Dijo Marie en un perfecto hebreo._

_El hombre la golpeó nuevamente en su ya mallugado rostro y la ató con unas cuerdas dejándola prácticamente guindada con sólo sus brazos sosteniendo su peso._

_Se acercó a ella y junto a su oído susurró:_

― _Estás muy lejos de casa, a nadie le interesas, te permitiré meditarlo un poco o quizás necesites algo de ayuda―. Al terminar de decir esto le fue quitando toda la ropa pieza por pieza hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda con todos sus golpes y moretones expuestos._

―_Oh sí, esto te ayudará ―. Dijo mientras le tocaba las caderas lascivamente y le besaba el cuello y la dejaba completamente sola y más vulnerable que jamás en su vida._

_Los minutos fueron pasando y ella lloraba, su mente como siempre andando le trajo a colación una canción que ella solía escuchar, era un himno para hacerse fuerte__y aunque no le caía del todo, algunas partes de ella le ayudaban a ser fuerte._

"_El cielo está llorando, lo estoy viendo_

_Capturo lágrimas en mis manos_

_Solamente silencio como final…_

…_Puedes tomar todo lo que tengo_

_Puedes romper todo lo que soy_

_Como si estuviera hecha de vidrio_

_Como si estuviera hecha de papel_

_Sigues e intentas destrozarme_

_Voy a levantarme del suelo_

_Como un rascacielos_

_Como un rascacielos_

_Mientras el humo se disipa_

_Me despierto y te desenredo de mí_

_¿Te haría sentir mucho mejor el verme a mí sangrar?_

_Mis ventanas, siguen rotas_

_Pero me volveré a poner de pie…"_

_Escuchó murmullos cerca de ella y otro hombre entró y la observó un tiempo para luego empezar a tocarse sus partes íntimas mirándola._

_Oh s__í__, lo peor había llegado y ella debía estar preparada para no dejarse caer, pensó Marie, mientras ese hombre desconocido y despreciable se masturbaba frente a ella._

. . .

New York, diciembre de 2010.

. . .

La víspera de navidad los atrapó en la suite alquilada por Edward en Nueva York, ésta vez no hubo llamadas a la familia de Edward, ni nada equivalente a las navidades pasadas, luego de cenar hicieron el amor sosegadamente, descubriendo sus cuerpos mutuamente.

Esa noche Edward no concilió el sueño luego de que Marie se durmiera en sus brazos, por lo que se puso una bata y se fue a la sala de estar de la suite donde un piano yacía solitario, llamándole desde el primer día. Se sentó en el banco del mismo y empezó a tocar sin ninguna guía sólo dejando que las imágenes del cuerpo de ella le abrumaran los sentidos y le permitiera transmitir esa sensualidad a través de la música.

Sus dedos corrían por las teclas del piano, en un ritmo cadencioso como el de sus caderas cuando galopaba sobre su miembro erecto y viril, como ella sólo podía hacerlo.

Su música fue interrumpida cuando un esbelto y desnudo cuerpo se abrió paso sobre sus piernas y se acomodaba sobre él.

― Continúa ―. Dijo ella. ―Es hermosa esa melodía.

Edward siguió tocando sobre las teclas ignorando el cuerpo cálido y dulce que estaba sobre su regazo.

Las notas continuaron su ritmo sensual hasta que explotó en un clímax abrupto, para finalizar melodiosamente, semejante a los orgasmos que ella le hacía sentir cada vez que estaban juntos y, algo más… el reconocimiento que el lugar de ella era sería siempre en sus brazos. Que ya no podría estar sin ella y que debía encontrar una forma de poder llevar esto que tenían adelante.

― Realmente esa melodía es hermosa ―. Comentó nuevamente ella al escuchar que él terminaba y colocaba sus manos sobre su espalda. Ajena a las revelaciones que recientemente él había descubierto en lo más profundo de su mente. Revelaciones estas, que tanto su cuerpo como su corazón reconocieron, pero que el prodigioso cerebro de Edward se negaba a admitir.

― ¿Te gustó?

― La amé.

― La hice para ti, tú me haces sentir tal y como se escucha la composición, esa canción eres tú.

Ella al escucharle levantó los brazos para poder colocar sus manos en su rostro y poder mirarle. Su corazón se encogió en su pecho, él la hacía sentir protegida, algo que nunca ella había experimentado en su vida salvo de parte de Esther.

― ¿De verdad te hago sentir así? ― Su vulnerabilidad producto de eventos pasados salió a flote en esa pregunta sin ella quererlo.

― Lo haces, no lo dudes ni un momento, preciosa. Recorrería medio mundo sólo por tenerte entre mis brazos.

―Ya lo haz hecho. Feliz Navidad, Agente Masen.

―Feliz Navidad, Agente Swan―. Ella le besó tiernamente, rozando sus labios para entreabrirlos y poder colar los suyos dentro de su cavidad bucal y sentir ese aliento que tanto la llamaba. Su beso se fue intensificando y sólo se separaban para respirar. Poco a poco ya no sólo la unión de sus bocas era suficiente. Sus cuerpos urgían por sentirse, necesitaban amarse, tocarse y pertenecerse y eso fue precisamente lo que hicieron el resto de la noche, amarse. Porque jamás ni la primera vez, fue casual, no. No importa el factor detonante de aquel primer encuentro jamás fue algo de momento, ella estaba consternada por hechos que él aún desconoce. Pero desde ese día algo más poderoso que ellos los unía y probablemente ninguno de los dos era capaz de enfrentar la realeza de ese entendimiento, aún.

Durante los siguientes días ambos se dedicaron a pasar el tiempo juntos, a conocerse un poco, aunque Edward sentía que Marie continuaba teniendo una coraza levantada y detrás ella había un camino hacia un cofre de recuerdos que de alguna manera ella no deseaba compartir, él estaba seguro que tenía que ver con el tiempo que paso en Israel. No obstante, él aunque curioso, esperaba que en un momento cercano ella pudiera compartir ese algo que de alguna manera la mantenía un poco alejada de él.

Decidieron pasar el año nuevo en el hotel que daba una cena bailable y ambos se permitieron sólo ser dos personas descubriendo que podían ser normales… el problema era que de alguna manera eso _les gustó _y estaba vedado para ellos.

El primero de enero lo pasaron en la cama perezosamente toda la mañana, cuando al fin decidieron salir de la cama y dar el último paseo antes de regresar a la realidad dura y cruel.

Sin embargo, el mundo real llegó a ellos a través de una llamada telefónica a Edward que sintió su celular vibrar.

―Masen, trae tu trasero a Boston, te necesitamos.

― ¿Armstrong? Señor, qué demonios, en qué le puedo ayudar.

―Tú y tu compañera han sido asignados al equipo de investigación en un caso, la información esta siendo enviada a sus correos. Muchacho esto está fuera de control, tú eres él único que quizás pueda ayudarnos.

― Ahí estaremos señor.

―Lo sé muchacho, confió en ti.

Edward miró a Marie y ambos supieron que el intervalo de fantasía había terminado y que la realidad los golpeaba nuevamente, poniéndoles de manifiesto que el deber estaba presente y a allí debían dirigirse.

(1) La Corte Suprema de Israel prohibió en 1999 a los servicios de inteligencia de este país, conocidos como ShinBet, seguir torturando a los detenidos palestinos. Sin embargo, un informe de 96 páginas publicado el jueves de la semana pasada por la organización hebrea pro derechos humano, Betselem, demuestra que estas prácticas continúan. Los testimonios sobre los que se sustenta esta afirmación, que llegaron a la portada del periódico_Haaretz_, fueron obtenidos entre julio de 2005 y enero de 2006. Para el año en que nuestra heroína estaba en ese territorio aún se daban y ni hay duda de que en la actualidad suceda entre uno y otro bando.

(2)_** Cruz roja**_ es el nombre común con que se conoce al **Movimiento Internacional de la Cruz Roja y de la Media Luna Roja**, también llamado **Cruz Roja Internacional**. La "Cruz Roja" es un movimiento humanitario mundial de características particulares y única en su género, por su relación particular en base a convenios internacionales con los estados y organizaciones internacionales por un fin netamente humanitario, esta integrada por:

Comité Internacional de la Cruz Roja (CICR).

Federación Internacional de Sociedades de la Cruz Roja y de la Media Luna Roja (FICR).

186 Sociedades Nacionales de la Cruz Roja y la Media Luna Roja.

―0―

Hola, yo regresando, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo al leer el outtake. Su lectura era necesaria para que se comprendan muchas cosas que sucederán de ahora en adelante en la historia.

Como siempre gracias a Roborgasmia por las imágenes, a Isita por la sugerencia musical y a mi fiel Betzacosta que está justo ahí cuando la necesito. A propósito Betza acaba de inaugurar un blog Betzacosta's Dreams visítenlo está genial.

Los videos de las canciones están el blog www punto katlyn cullen stories punto com en el capítulo publicado allí, pasen y escúchenlas la que Edward toca al piano es hermosa.

Gracias otra vez por todo y nos leemos.

Katlync


	13. Enfrentando el mal

**Título: ****Second Life**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction por el trabajo genial de edición que hace con la historia. **

"**El sufrir merece respeto, el someterse es despreciable". Victor Hugo.**

Capítulo 11. Enfrentando el mal.

_**Franja de Gaza (**_**רצועתעזה**_**Retzu'at 'Azza) marzo de 2007**_

_Marie perdió la noción del tiempo y la cantidad de veces que fue observada más no tocada por sus agresores sexuales. Pero no se necesitaba ser tocada para sentirse vejada y ultrajada _

_Cada vez que escuchaba murmullos cercanos temía lo peor, que esta vez sí pasarían a un enfoque físico de la agresión sexual. Una y otra vez tuvo que presenciar como dos hombres se tocaban insultándola. Uno de ellos se colocó frente a ella muy cerca, de forma amenazadora para decirle:_

―_Estoy sólo esperando la orden para poder meter mi polla en tu boca y follarte como la puta que eres― __d__ijo el hombre en __hebreo__._

_El corazón de Marie se encogió de miedo pero su mirada proyectó todo el odio hacia su torturador y dijo:_

―_Prometo maldita escoria que te mataré, recuerda mi rostro, porque será el último que verás― contestó. Mientras veía como el compañero se acercaba por detrás de ella para golpearla._

_Marie recibió el golpe estoicamente y se balanceó un poco hacia delante rozando su cadera con el pene de su agresor que se volvió loco y la atrapó con su manos lascivas y llenas de lujuria para poder retenerla e introducir sus manos en ella._

_Pero Marie sacando fuerzas que no tenía se removió en su incómoda posición para así poder impulsarse y colocar los pies en una llave al cuello del hombre quebrándolo._

_El compañero de este, que había caminado fuera del alcance de la situación regresó sobre sus pasos mientras veía como mataba a su compañero de armas, por lo que arremetió contra ella, mientras un tumulto de hombres armados entraba por la puerta._

_Marie jugó unos segundos con sus delgadas manos y muñecas para zafarse de sus ataduras. Moriría hoy pero lo haría peleando. _

. . .

Virginia, enero de 2011.

. . .

Luego de la llamada de Armstrong, ambos programaron el final de sus vacaciones y arreglaron sus agendas para poder viajar a Washington junto a la antigua unidad de estudio del comportamiento del FBI con la que trabajó Edward hasta antes de embarcarse en el cambio de trabajo, yendo al curso donde se habían conocido.

Los dos agentes revisaron sus correos electrónicos donde su propia unidad los enviaba a apoyar a dicha división.

Por suerte para ellos, agentes al fin y al cabo, sabían andar ligeros de equipaje en sus misiones; por lo que el tiempo que les tomó empacar fue nada. Un avión fue enviado por ellos a New York por parte de Armstrong.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por dos agentes que Edward no conocía. Él intuyó que eran nuevas adquisiciones luego de su partida.

Cuando arribaron a la oficina fueron recibidos por el agente James Wilson, excompañero de unidad de Edward.

―Hola, Masen ¿cómo estuvo el final de año?

―Excelente― dijo Edward, sin desviar su mirada a Marie que sabía prestaba atención a ambos hombres.

―Te presento a la agente Marie Swan, mi compañera y experta en temas de seguridad.

―Un gusto, agente, bienvenida a esta área de investigación.

―Gracias, agente Wilson.

―Edward, Armstrong te está esperando en tu sala preferida ¿vamos?

―Claro.

Caminaron hasta el segundo piso donde había varias oficinas. La oficina de Armstrong, tenía paredes de vidrios y cortinas adecuadas para no permitir ver su interior. En la parte posterior de ella estaba un escritorio de madera con dos sillas de atención y al lado derecho había una mesa redonda con varias sillas en donde tomaron asiento. El agente Armstrong salió por una puerta que parecía ser un baño y se les unió en la pequeña mesa de reunión.

―Bienvenido de vuelta hijo, me da gusto que te fuera tan bien en el curso y que hayas logrado el puesto.

―Gracias, señor― contestó Edward, instando a Marie a que se sentase en la mesa de reuniones.

―Muchacho, este asesino era metódico pero no sabemos por qué cambio su modo de operación, te traje por eso, tu capacidad de análisis es excepcional en casos atípicos.

―Haré lo que pueda, señor.

―No espero menos, hijo.

―Agente Swan, siéntase como si estuviese en su despacho, les preparamos una casa segura para ambos y los antiguos laboratorios informáticos del agente Masen, quedan a la disposición de ustedes.

―Gracias― dijo Marie, un tanto sorprendida por el despliegue. Sería mejor que investigara el pasado de Edward en esta unidad. Suspiró y sonrió condescendientemente al apuesto viejo con cara de abuelo y lentes pequeños, mientras hacía la nota mental al respecto.

―0―

Luego de la conversación con Armstrong y de que los dos se pusieran al día con los detalles del caso, fueron informados que extrañamente dos mujeres se habían reportado desaparecidas, lo que indicaba que el asesino estaba fuera de control o había una variante que no se estaba evaluando, por ello Edward le asignó a Marie la clasificación de los datos recabados hasta ahora. A pesar de que estaba con su antiguo equipo y que ellos eran buenos expertos, él reconocía que su cerebro era prodigioso para ese tipo de trabajos, no en vano era especialista en seguridad, los detalles hacían la diferencia y aunque no tenía amplia experiencia en el campo de la investigación criminal, pues no era menos cierto que precisamente eso le daría frescura a sus opiniones y sobre todo en la evaluación de datos para el caso.

Marie por su parte, se sentía un poco incómoda con el ambiente de trabajo de Edward. Él con sus antiguos compañeros era muy diferente a como era con los de la unidad y aún con los que estuvieron en el curso. Existía entre ellos un nivel de familiaridad que no había visto antes. No obstante, ella no tuvo mucho tiempo de observarlo, ya que la máquina de inteligencia que era la mente de Edward la puso a depurar información de los asesinatos.

No mucho tiempo luego de iniciar la tarea encomendada Marie se sintió totalmente asqueada de tantas imágenes horrendas. Ella había vivido cosas fuertes, Dios sabía que así era, pero realmente no había estado cerca de podredumbre humana a su regreso. Esto no era terrorismo, no era pelear por una tierra que ambas partes creían suya y sagrada. No, era maldad pura y simple. Cegar vidas por una causa no era admisible, pero cegar vidas por placer eso era otra cosa. Tanto hedonismo (1) en esas personas que por cuatro años Masen rastreó, era asfixiante para Marie.

El asesino por el que lo llamaron al parecer se había adjudicado varios crímenes a lo largo de ocho meses, pero fue la forma en que realizó su último asesinato, lo que llevó a Armstrong a llamar a su antiguo protegido.

_El asesino del espejo, _ como lo bautizó la prensa local, se había caracterizado por dejar un pequeño espejo redondo con la huella de la víctima en él, dejada con la propia sangre de las asesinadas; lo colocaba al lado de ellas. Las víctimas, todas mujeres, habían sido ultrajadas y desfiguradas. Al parecer la huella la dejaba para que las identificaran y como una especie de símbolo o marca de su forma de actuar.

Siete mujeres encontraron su fin con e_l asesino del espejo_, una por mes, no se sabía dónde atacaba, qué lo hacía elegirlas y menos, cuál factor común compartían. La frustración de las autoridades locales los había hecho llamar a la Unidad del FBI especializada en perfiles psicológicos, pero aún ellos no habían podido atar cabos y cuando este asesino cambió su particular huella por la exposición de sus atrocidades, hizo que Armstrong llamara a su mejor sabueso, Edward Masen. Y aquí estaba ella aprendiendo de una rama de la investigación muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Al parecer los asesinos como éste mataban por el simple placer de hacerlo, aunque las características que ellos disfrutaban, podía diferir de uno a otro, leyó Marie en documentos especializados del tema, algunos podían deleitarse con la _búsqueda_, les gustaba perseguir y encontrar una víctima más que cualquier otra cosa; otros podían estar principalmente motivados por los actos de tortura y abuso de la víctima mientras viviesen. Usualmente existía un fuerte rasgo sexual en los crímenes de asesinos hedonistas, aún cuando no necesariamente fuera obvio, algunos asesinos obtenían una oleada de excitación que no era necesariamente sexual, podían ser muy parecidos a la adrenalina y al sentimiento de poder versus la subyugación de otra persona, generalmente indefensa. Dentro de la categoría de hedonistas, siguió leyendo Marie; existían tres tipos de asesino:

a) El primero es el asesino motivado por emoción; este asesino mata por la emoción que siente mientras que su víctima muere. Los actos sexuales no ocurren después de que la víctima fallece. El objetivo del asesino hedonista motivado por emoción es sentir el terror de sus víctimas antes de que mueran. b) El segundo tipo era el asesino motivado por lujuria; este asesino es el que tortura y mutila sus víctimas, son motivados por lujuria y placer sexual. Las víctimas de este tipo de asesino se encuentran con evidencia de tortura y a veces faltando partes de sus cuerpos. La violación de las víctimas del asesino motivado por lujuria es común. A pesar de eso, otros pueden asesinar al perjudicado rápidamente, casi como rutina y después gratificarse en actos de necrofilia o canibalismo. c) El tercer tipo de asesino hedonista es el asesino motivado por beneficio; definitivamente _el asesino del espejo_ era del tipo dos, concluyó Marie, recordando las imágenes de los cuerpos ultrajados, luego desfigurados y desmadejados que dejó a su paso.

Luego de la clasificación fotográfica y de ubicar al asesino en un perfil, inició la búsqueda de las dos chicas potencialmente víctimas que habían denunciado desaparecidas, cada una más diferente, a la otra; Universidades distintas, gustos distintos, al parecer elegidas al azar, es decir, un callejón sin salida. Lo que Marie no se había esperado encontrar en su búsqueda era precisamente el hecho de que _el asesino del espejo_ se comunicara con ella.

―0―

Marie se quedó de piedra al dar click al link que le enviaron por dos razones: la primera ese hombre sabía su nombre, el segundo, el link llevaba a un video donde se veía explícitamente la tortura de una mujer que luego de ser violada era atada a un poste en donde quedaba expuesta a unos circuitos. El video era de pésima calidad por lo que cuando la explosión surgió en el video, no supo si creer en lo que había visto o tomarlo como una farsa. Los circuitos no eran de aficionados y esa chica había sido torturada y luego volada en pedazos, su muerte inmortalizada en la web. Una atrocidad sin duda, pero realmente fue la violación lo que afectó a Marie de tal manera que se perdió en sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera moverse para ir por los demás.

Luego de un par de minutos tomó su celular y llamó a Edward que se encontraba nuevamente en el despacho de Armstrong en una reunión con las autoridades locales.

―Masen, tengo algo― dijo ella con voz tensa. Edward de sólo escuchar la casi imperceptible tensión en su voz supo que algo iba mal.

―Vamos para allá― le respondió, indicando con un ademán de su rostro a Armstrong y a Wilson que debían moverse.

Los tres agentes fueron en busca de Marie que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala de investigación informática, que en otrora comandó Edward.

Estaba sola, los demás investigadores no estaban allí ya que por la hora se habían retirado.

Edward al entrar la miró comedidamente, ella estaba pálida y de alguna forma perturbada, indagaría después ese hecho, por ahora se concentró en preguntar que había descubierto.

― ¿Encontraste algo, Swan? ― preguntó, ubicándose junto a ella.

―Sí― afirmó―. _El asesino del espejo_ me envió un link de fácil rastreo― informó.

― ¿Cómo dices? ―Inquirió Edward.

―Que ese asesino me envió un video de como mataba a una mujer.

Una sensación de _Déjà Vu_, inundó la sala. Una vez en el pasado a él le habían enviado algo parecido, pero ese asesino fue encarcelado era imposible que…

Armstrong, tomó las riendas de la conversación, al ver la turbación en los ojos de su agente favorito y le dijo a Marie:

―Agente Swan, ponga el video.

Ella se tensó aún más, como si eso fuera posible y caminó hasta la pantalla de toque digital que había al otro extremo de la habitación.

Las horrendas imágenes sucedieron una tras otra y Marie las volvió a mirar estoicamente, tratando de alejarse de los hechos como siempre hacía, encerrándose en su mundo de papel, _su mente_. La que la salvó aquella vez y la que siempre la había ayudado a aislarse de los recuerdos que afloraban al estar expuesta a hechos como los que en ese video se veían. En la misión anterior ella fue desnudada por el sujeto que investigaba y hubiera tenido que dormir con él, luego de que le pidió que se desvistiera para observarla lo solicitaron por algo relacionado a sus negocios. Su reacción a esa exposición nuevamente fue paliada por su repentina entrega a Edward aquella noche, él le ayudó a olvidar, a sentirse deseada y de alguna manera querida.

Una vez finalizado el video la dirección de donde fue filmado apareció en la pantalla con la imagen digital de un espejo con el apellido Swan.

―Masen― dijo Armstrong ―, ¿se puede saber cómo es que ese _SUDES_ sabe de ella?

―No lo sé―, respondió sincero Edward.

―Pues mientras lo averigüamos, ustedes realizarán la investigación en una zona segura, la casa ha sido habilitada para ello. No me arriesgaré a que ella esté en la mira. Masen encárgate.

―Sí, señor.

―Wilson, ven conmigo.

Edward tomó el computador y los demás instrumentos que requeriría y se dirigió a Marie.

―Lo siento, amor― susurro acercándose.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, nadie se había preocupado por ella antes. Se repuso y le respondió.

―Es trabajo, Masen, no pasa nada.

Pero Edward sabía que si pasaba, ese asesino se relacionaba con su pasado y ahora los golpes se dirigían a ella, sólo porque de alguna forma retorcida él la había expuesto, en su tonta idea de que podían tener derecho a un nosotros, en una profesión como la que tenían.

―0―

El traslado a la casa segura fue muy rápido, totalmente equipados con tecnología que les permitiría estar conectados.

Al llegar a la casa un escolta se estableció fuera, pero los demás miembros del equipo se retiraron.

Marie sabía que la mente de Edward estaba a mil y que algo le ocultaba, así que una vez a solas cuando le llevó sus pertenencias a una de las habitaciones, ella aprovechó para acorralarlo.

Edward colocó la pequeña bolsa de equipaje cerca de la cama y cuando se dio la vuelta, Marie estaba detrás, invadiendo su espacio corporal. Invadiendo sus sentidos con su olor y envolviéndolo en la nube de un _quizás sí_…

― ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

―Marie, yo…

―Marie nada, dime, sé que éste _SUDES_ está relacionado contigo de alguna manera, ahora dime ¿qué te molesta?

―Te he puesto en peligro― dijo él sin querer mirarla a los ojos.

Marie no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba, no podía ser que pensase que precisamente él la había puesto en peligro. ¿Es qué no se percataba que su profesión era peligrosa? Si bien era cierto que él desconocía su pasado tortuoso pero, no había una maldita manera de que se sintiese culpable. Ella no sabía si hablarle o demostrarle su confianza por lo que decidió que era mejor lo segundo.

―Mírame, Edward.

Él levantó sus ojos para fijar su mirada en ella, ya que los tenía desviados hacia un punto indefinido de la habitación, enfocando ahora esos hermosos ojos chocolates que lo escrutaban.

―Ahora bésame.

Su petición le llegó por sorpresa ¿es qué acaso no sabía que estaba en peligro?

―Pero…―. Ella no lo dejó terminar y unió sus labios a los de él con fiereza, empujándolo sobre la cama, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas encima de su cuerpo.

El beso de ella lo abrasó, fuego líquido los envolvió a ambos mientras entre besos se desvestían con calma. Él sabiendo que podía ser la última vez. Ella sabiendo que podía ser la primera de muchas.

Marie tenía la iniciativa, él sólo se dejaba hacer. Le recorrió con besos todo su cuerpo, esculpiéndolo con sus labios y dejando su huella en él. Edward sentía que se perdía en sensaciones, nunca ella había sido tan audaz. Él siempre había tomado la iniciativa excepto en su primer encuentro y ahí algo hizo click en su mente, ella siempre actuaba así con él cuando era expuesta a situaciones sexuales. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que no era el momento de hablar, ella estaba jodidamente desnuda sobre él, rozando su pene con su húmedo sexo y ahora sólo quería disfrutarla y así lo hizo.

Marie se colocó en posición lentamente haciendo que su falo rozara con su _yoni_ (2) en un _lingam_(3) completo. Inició una cabalgata enérgica mientras sentía como él acariciaba sus senos y cualquier parte del cuerpo al que tuviera alcance desde su posición. Sus músculos internos comprimían su miembro, estrujándolo en un éxtasis de movimientos provocados por su rítmica cabalgata. Al sentir las contracciones propias del orgasmo bajó su rostro cerca al de él buscando tocarse al máximo y cubrió con besos su rostro. Siempre pensó que ese hombre era hermoso, pero verlo en la majestuosidad del avistamiento de su clímax era otra cosa, músculos en tensión, ojos cerrados, labios comprimidos y ligeras perlas de sudor lubricando su frente, ni los movimientos fuertes que ella llevaba la acercaron tanto a la cúspide, como contemplarlo disfrutando del placer que ella le prodigaba.

Ambos terminaron uno después del otro, de manera sigilosa pues no querían que los detectives de afuera les escucharan. Marie se desplomó sobre su pecho, y Edward la abrazó arrastrándola para recostarse. El silencio reinó, ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra, pero ambos sabían que había llegado el momento de las confesiones. ¿Quién lo haría primero? Era la incógnita.

...

1. Se llama Hedonismo a la tendencia consistente en considerar que el placer es un bien. Su origen se sitúa en la palabra griega hedoné, que se traduce por "placer". Para algunos autores, el placer significaba algunas de las sensaciones de alguno se los sentidos. En esa época, era muy frecuente que el placer se entendiera sólo por el placer corporal, sin necesidad de indicarlo expresamente. En la época de los sofistas era frecuente pensar que el placer se conseguía por la armonía o la buena disposición de los distintos elementos del cuerpo. Se sentía placer cuando se estaba "lleno", en el sentido corporal, cuando se estaba "bien provisto"; lo contrario, originaba un "vacío", que originaba el deseo, que al cumplirse, conseguía el placer.

2. Yoni nombre con se conoce al sexo femenino en la india y en cultos tántricos.

3. Para el Tantra, el lingam, es el conjunto formado por el órgano masculino engastado en el sexo femenino (conocido como yoni) y no solamente el falo. La unión de ambos sexos femenino y masculino es lo que se conoce como linga o lingam,

. . .

Hola, lo siento gente pero me cambié de trabajo y he tenido cero tiempo. Pero aquí están Masen y Swan otra vez. Les comento que hice una entrada para el HLC2, se llama Por los Médeci y la pueden leer en mi web www punto katlyn cullen stories punto com o en Fanfiction en el siguiente link http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7374206 / 1 / Por_los_Medeci.

Gracias a Roborgasmia por hacerme babear y prestarme la foto (en verdad la robe).

A Isita por la búsqueda músical y a Betzacosta por la ayuda en el desarrollo y siempre estar ahí cuando lo necesito.

Los videos de las canciones están el blog pasen por allá a escucharlos y ver las imágenes.

Gracias otra vez por todo y nos leemos.

Katlync


	14. Conociendonos

**Título: ****SecondLife**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction por el trabajo genial de edición que hace con la historia.**

"**Nadie puede hacerte sentir inferior sin tu consentimiento".Eleanor Roosevelt.**

Capítulo 12. Conociéndonos.

_**Franja de Gaza (**_**רצועתעזה**_**Retzu'at 'Azza) marzo de 2007**_

_Sin saber cómo era posible, Marie se encontró envuelta en una feroz batalla por su vida. El estar expuesta como lo estaba jug__ó__ a su favor. Supuso ella que para un hombre luchar con una mujer desnuda no era tarea fácil. __No obstante, lo que no esperaba ella era lo que sucedería justamente ahora que _logró **liberar por** completo_ su cuerpo. Una vez que estuvo sin las ataduras de sus manos pudo caer al suelo sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, producto de las heridas infringidas a lo largo de su cautiverio. Con un movimiento menos rápido que debido al tratamiento al que se vio sometida, se levantó a enfrentar al compañero del hombre que acababa de asesinar__._

_No fue fácil pelear con él, pero el hombre pese a la indignación e ira que reflejaba, también evidenciaba lujuria hacia ella, lo que aprovechó para poder golpearle en sus partes bajas cuando intent__ó__ atraparla._

_De pronto el hombre y ella estuvieron rodeados por cuatro agentes del Mosad, viéndose forzado éste a dejar de agredir a Marie, para poder tener conciencia del peligro al que se enfrentaba, pero en el menor de los movimientos tuvo una bala en el centro de la frente, disparada por uno de los del equipo que llegó en la misión de rescate._

―_Marie, cúbrete― dijo una voz familiar para ella que hizo que su fortaleza cediera a sus inseguridades y traumas. Los recibidos en los recientes días y aquellos ocultos, bajo capas de fortaleza los cuales afloraron justo ahora que se sentía a salvo. Cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas cubriendo su cuerpo con sus manos abrazándose a sí misma, temblando, no sabía si de miedo, de consuelo o de sólo saber que tenía una oportunidad. Sus emociones colapsaron haciendo que su mente dejara de funcionar coherentemente. Seguía asustada aunque no sabía la razón, le habían rescatado... pero algo no cuadraba, sin embargo, el caos mental no ayudó a que las nacientes preguntas tuviesen una respuesta._

_Marie sintió que una manta la cubría mientras ella se encontraba aún en el suelo y luego delicadamente era removida por unos brazos cálidos y levantada de la superficie sucia y mohida que era el piso de esa horrenda habitación, para ser sostenida por los brazos de Milton como si fuera una niña pequeña._

_Milton se sintió asqueado de lo sufrido por la chica dulce y tímida que una vez conoció. Ante él tenía una masa humana, muy delgada, lacerada por golpes en su cuerpo y visiblemente ultrajada. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que tuvo que hacer para ayudarla, menos ahora viéndola tan rota. Ordenó a sus hombres la retirada y se dedicó totalmente a recoger del suelo a una muy herida Marie._

_Luego de que salieran de allí todo fue borroso para Marie, ya que cuando caminaban fuera de los edificios de bodegas donde había sido recluida, un disparo resonó en la distancia y ambos cayeron desplomados en el suelo. Mientras sus compañeros los sacaban a los dos de la línea de fuego, sin percatarse cuál de los dos estaba herido de muerte y ellos respondían al fuego iniciado por el francotirador._

. . .

Virginia, enero de 2011

. . .

El silencio reinó entre ellos por un rato, un silencio incómodo y a la vez reconfortante, se encontraban en los brazos del otro esperando a ver quién hablaría primero. Marie sabía que su pasado era más sórdido que el de él y que de alguna manera tendría que liberarlo del peso que era _levantarse como su protector_. Ella no necesitaba protección. En su caso quizás era él quien necesitaría alejarse, luego de que terminara de contar partes de sus secretos.

―¿Edward?

― ¿Sí?

―Quiero que me escuches sin interrumpirme, si lo hicieras no podré decir lo que tengo que decirte, pero primero espera…

Marie se levantó de la cama, fue por su _iPod_ y el pequeño amplificador portátil que siempre llevaba consigo para poder escuchar con buena fidelidad. Tocó la pequeña pantalla y puso la música aleatoriamente. Las notas de _Stand myground _empezaron a sonar y se detuvo recordando como otra canción hacía poco más de dos años atrás le confortó. Escuchó la letra y descubrió que como aquella en ese otro instante, esta canción le iba a la perfección con el momento.

_I can see*_

_when you stay low nothing happens_

_does it feel right?_

_Late at night_

_things I thought I put behind me_

_hauntmymind_

Volvió a la cama y se acurrucó nuevamente entre los brazos de ese hombre que representaba un puerto donde llegar.

―Mi apellido paterno es Swan, pero el materno era Prescott.

Edward se quedó de una pieza… _no podía ser, no… era imposible que ella fuese… _pensó mientras la canción seguía y él observaba como ella hacía una pausa para que asimilara tal revelación y para escuchar la letra de la canción como si realmente estuviera sacando valor de esas palabras y su música.

_I just know there's no escape_

_now once it sets it's eyes on you_

_but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_no more denying, I got to face it_

_won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground_

―Sí, sé lo que estás pensando, pero sí, ese mismo que crees es mi abuelo. Mi madre era la única hija del General George Prescott, era la menor de tres hijos, dos de los cuales perdió prematuramente a causa del maltrato, pero mi madre siempre dijo que eso fue una bendición para ellos y que excepto por mí y los años con mi padre, hubiese pensado que esa bendición debió ser extendida a su persona. Suspiró y continuó ―. Su hermano mayor murió protegiéndola ya que a sus escasos dos años iba a ser golpeada por su padre. Su otro hermano murió cuando ella estaba internada en Escocia, solía contarme que su madre logró mantenerla viva precisamente alejándola de ese hogar viciado y por sus estudios escapó de su padre. Conoció a Papá en un programa de intercambio en Canadá y ¿sabes?, estoy segura que sus años más felices fueron con nosotros. Mi madre fue desheredada por casarse con un _don __nadie_; pero papá, un simple Jefe de Policía de un pueblo pequeño, le dio todo lo que pudo, modestamente hablando y fuimos felices pese a los intentos de mí abuelo por separarlos. Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía doce años en un extraño accidente y de mi familia paterna no sobrevivía nadie por lo que fui llevada a vivir a la casa Prescott. ―Hizo una pausa y la melodía se escuchó de nuevo…

_It's all around_

_getting stronger, coming closer_

_into my world_

_I can feel _

_that it's time for me to face it_

_can I takeit?_

Edward seguía acariciándola tiernamente tratando de infundirle valor mientras ella temblaba al recordar cómo fue a vivir en la casa de un hombre malvado que nunca amó su madre y menos a ella. La desolación al sentir el vacío dejado por la pérdida de sus amorosos padres, el abrupto choque para una joven saliendo de su infancia, de tener que ir a vivir a un sitio tan distinto y sin la calidez de un hogar. Contrario a ello se encontró con un hombre duro que llegó a agredirla.

Edward que venía de una familia unida, no podía imaginar el gran dolor que debió sentir Marie en ese momento.

―Las cosas el primer año fueron sólo de un distanciamiento en la casa, yo era una extraña autómata que estudiaba como una loca y no tenía sociabilidad alguna. Eso mantuvo calmado al viejo Prescott, ya que para su nieta sólo había elogios. Al segundo año de vivir con él un día estando borracho me golpeó hasta quebrarme el brazo derecho. Esa fue la única vez que me tocó, ya que mi sabia abuela hizo lo mismo que con mi madre, me sacó de la casa con una Beca y terminé la colegiatura en un internado. La diferencia fue que la hice en menos tiempo y para los dieciocho estaba cursando el segundo año de Universidad ya que me gradué dos años antes que el promedio.

_Though this might just be the ending_

_of the life I held so dear_

_but I won't run, there's no turning back from here_

La canción siguió ya terminándose quizás por segunda o por tercera vez, ninguno de los dos lo recordaba.

Edward sonrió al escuchar esa parte de su vida, porque también había realizado la misma hazaña, le gustaba poder compartir con alguien que sabía lo que era eso. Siempre adelante mientras tus compañeros se quedaban. Era un destino _solitario_, como tan bien lo sabía. Marie continuó su relato mientras procuraba hacer lo que le solicitó, solamente escucharla sin interrumpirla.

―Mis logros me salvaron, me mantuvieron lejos de casa y cuando tuve la mayoría de edad no regresé, mis becas y el dinero que enviaba mi abuela eran suficientes para poder sostenerme cómodamente y financiar mis estudios en Europa. Fue en la Universidad donde conocí a mi hermana del alma _Esther_. Ella fue en mi vida mi conexión con el exterior, era hija de un prominente militar Israelí fallecido en combate, y fue la razón por la que fui a Israel al curso con el Mosad, por motivos idealistas creo yo, quizás los mismos que me llevaron a ingresar al FBI, ilusoriamente pensé que si era un oficial de esa agencia, podría defenderme de Prescott, pero sus uñas me arañaron una y otra vez. Esther harta de verme en reto tras reto consiguió que fuera elegida por mi trayectoria académica en ese programa. Lo irónico de eso es que el puesto tenía especificaciones técnicas que muy pocos podrían tener, eso obligó a que el FBI me enviara.

Edward se removió un poco, impresionado por el relato que estaba escuchando, su manera de ser a pesar de todo no denotaba tales sufrimientos; trató de mantenerse sereno, su mal genio podía salir a flote ante los conocimientos nuevos que ahora tenía sobre ella. Deseaba borrar cada daño endilgado a Marie en su infancia, en su adolescencia y en su adultez. Le dolía saber que ella todavía tenía secuelas de esos días, ahora podía verlas, ahora entendía que su actuar callado, la máscara de fortaleza contra todos y su forma de competir siempre al ganador era para luchar contra su pasado, ahora no lo necesitaba pero subconscientemente seguía ganándose un lugar para poder escapar de su abuelo. La observó y un torbellino de emociones se entremezcló en su pecho y en su mente, quería tener a Prescott en ese momento para hacerlo pasar por todo lo que pasó ella y más. La rabia alentaba su impotencia de no poder hacerlo inmediatamente e impedir que en el futuro ese hombre pudiese acercarse nuevamente a ella. Él no permitiría que pudiese hacerle nada, simplemente no era siquiera algo que podía detenerse a considerar.

Ella estaría a salvo de las garras de su abuelo. La sostuvo un poco más fuerte en su regazo, queriendo demostrar todo el cariño y la ternura que ella le inspiraba, alentándola así a que continuase su relato…

―Mi paso por el Mosad fue bueno hasta que Esther fue asesinada― señaló sintiendo nuevamente aquel dolor profundo que siempre venia acompañando esos recuerdos sobre la muerte de su amiga. A pesar de los años seguían ahí, incólumes y arraigados a su corazón, grabados en su alma desde el día en que se enteró de su muerte.

Edward apretó su agarre al escuchar el temblor en su voz al hablar de la muerte de quien ella consideró como su familia, ¿_cuán dura pudo ser la vida de esta chica?_, pensó, sintiendo otra vez la impotencia de no poder retroceder el tiempo. La acarició tratando de infundirle ánimos ante tan dolorosos recuerdos. Pero lo que él desconocía era que lo peor del relato no acababa de iniciar.

― Estuve investigando su muerte―. Continuó Marie, sintiendo cómo por primera vez era capaz de hablar de ese tema, que nadie conocía, ni en Israel ni en Estados Unidos. Temía el rechazo de él luego que le dijera lo que aconteció cuando estuvo investigando de manera personal la muerte de Esther, tenía miedo de que pensara que no era digna de su relación tanto como compañeros o amantes, en ese momento entendió que él era más importante de lo que alguien de su sexo había sido para ella desde _Milton. _Marie se repuso un poco de su distracción y se pasó una mano por su frente frotándose un poco la sien como si una migraña estuviese a punto de aparecer y siguió con su relato. ―Algún día compartiré mis hallazgos contigo, nunca pude resolverlo, paradójicamente debí tocar algún hilo en esa investigación ya que fuí secuestrada, torturada y ultrajada―. Al decir esto Edward no pudo evadir su reacción y se sobresaltó casi hasta el punto que los levantó a ambos de un solo movimiento. Ella se apresuró entonces a aclarar lo dicho―. No me malentiendas no me violaron―, informó poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para que él la dejase continuar.

Edward acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano y volvió a acomodarse con ella de nuevo en la cómoda posición que habían compartido hasta ese momento. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no vociferar su malestar y sus crecientes sentimientos de rabia por tales hechos, de frustración por no haber estado allí para impedirlos aunque eso fuese físicamente imposible y de furia al saber cuan denigrada fue esta criatura tan importante para sí mismo en el pasado.

―La violación no fue necesaria pero la degradación a la que fui sometida fue quizás peor, porque estaba destinada a doblegar mi espíritu y casi lo logran, por un momento decidí morir antes de que consumaran sus deseos por mí, o averiguaran algo que yo no quería que supieran.

―Tus hallazgos asumo― interrumpió por primera vez Edward.

―Es correcto y cuando sea el momento adecuado te pediré me ayudes a unir los cabos que no pude unir en su momento, pero más temprano que tarde encontraré la conexión que llevó a Esther a su muerte.

Edward se hinchó por dentro por esa muestra de confianza y la besó. La besó porque lo necesitaba, lo quería y porque deseaba borrar con ese acto todo el sufrimiento que había visto reflejado en su voz al relatar su pasado, borrar la tristeza que en su mirada vio reflejada hace un momento cuando por su historia se levantó de un sobresalto. Dios, esa mirada le afectó en lo más hondo de su ser, ella merecía ser cuidada y lo único que no obtuvo fue protección por los llamados a amarla y cuidarla y él quería compensarle eso. Su admiración creció al escuchar el tono decidido de querer encontrar respuestas hasta ahora negadas para ella. Lo hizo sentir orgulloso de esa mujer y deseó transmitirle todo lo que ansiaba hacer por ella, no, se corrigió rápidamente, todo lo que haría por ella ahora y en el futuro, porque luego de conocer todo esto o quizás antes de ello, sí, fue mucho antes. Él trató de encontrar el momento exacto y se dio cuenta que su fascinación por ella fue desde su primer encuentro, sin saber quién era la abordó recibiendo ese beso inesperado y que lo ligó a ella irremediablemente. Desde ese momento no se veía siendo capaz de dejarla. Ahora sencillamente sería imposible. Al culminar el beso ella retornó a su regazo y él suspiró feliz de que considerara sus brazos como su cobijo, sintiendo también nacer en él emociones tan intensas de posesividad, porque ahora ella era suya, su responsabilidad, pertenecía a ese sitio _a sus brazos_. Pero cuándo pensó que el relato había finalizado, ella comenzó a llorar y continuó hablándole entre sollozos, temblando sobre su cuerpo.

―Me golpearon para doblegarme, me inyectaron una sustancia para que hablara y por último me colgaron desnuda para que todos pudieran verme y manosearme pero no tomarme sexualmente. El día que percibí que la consumación de la agresión sexual sería realizada con o sin una orden para proceder, maté a uno de los agresores― balbuceó Marie con lágrimas en los ojos y luego llegó él a ayudarme y lo perdí también, Edward, yo lo amaba, _era casi mi familia_.

Edward quedó pasmado _¿a quién se refería ella? _Conmocionado por ese personaje desconocido _¿antiguo amante, familia?_ Pero lo peor para él es que quería vengar todo lo que le hicieron, borrar todo su pasado y mantenerla a salvo, a pesar de que su profesión precisaba un riesgo continuo. Aun así se prometió que nunca estaría nuevamente en una situación de ese tipo, no si de él dependiera. Ella no pasaría por eso nuevamente mientras viviese para impedirlo, porque ahora el llamado a protegerla era él, estaba destinada a él, era parte de él y simplemente no podría estar en un mundo donde ella sufriese, donde pudiese verse afectada. No podría soportar un día sin su toque, su risa, su cuerpo, _su esencia._

Siempre estaría para ella porque realmente la amaba y esa revelación que en el pasado le asombraría y asustaría en este momento le hacía reafirmar lo que había pensado minutos atrás, esa la mujer que estaba en sus brazos era sólo suya, su afín. Lo que en otras latitudes creían sobre las almas gemelas, si eso era Marie seguramente sería su alma afín, porque así lo sentía, lo que siempre buscó y no pudo identificar y ahora había encontrado. Ella era parte de su alma y de su mundo ahora y no existía otro lugar para ella que no fuera a su lado y haría lo que fuera para protegerla incluso de los demonios de su pasado.

* _Traducción_

_Puedo ver_

_Cuando estás abatido nada sucede_

_¿Parece esto cierto?_

_Tarde de noche_

_Cosas que creí haber dejado atrás_

_Aparecen en mi mente_

_Sólo sé que no hay escapatoria_

_Ahora una vez fija su mirada en ti_

_Pero no huiré, tengo que enfrentarme a ello_

_Me quedo en mi sitio, no me rendiré_

_Nada de negarme, tengo que afrontar esto_

_No cerraré los ojos ni me ocultaré la verdad_

_Si no lo hago, alguien se pondrá en mi sitio_

_Todo a mí alrededor_

_Se hace más fuerte, se acerca_

_Más a mi mundo_

_Puedo sentir_

_Que es la hora de enfrentarme a esto_

_¿Puedo hacerlo?_

_Aunque esto pudiera ser el final_

De la vida que tanto aprecio,

No huiré, ya no volveré atrás

. . .

Volví, espero le hayas gustado el capítulo, falta lo que Edward tenga que decirle a ella y volveremos a ver acción. Gracias por ser fieles a esta historia aunque no puedo actualizar como quisiera.

Betza gracias como siempre por escuchar mis dudas y mi parloteo mientras escribo. Isita gracias por la recomendación musical para el capítulo de ésta historia.

Pueden encontrar los videos de este capítulo en www. katlyncullenstories . com

Ahora el momento publicitario Por los Médeci, mi entrada al HLC2 está en la etapa de votaciones si les gusto esa y otras historias excelentes allí colgadas, la votaciones están abiertas aquí:

http : / www. fanfiction .net/ ~hatefullemonadecontest 2#

Nos leemos pronto.

Katlync


	15. El Golpe

**Título: ****SecondLife**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction por el trabajo genial de edición que hace con la historia.**

"**La primera pequeña mentira que se contó en nombre de la verdad, la primera pequeña injusticia que se cometió en nombre de la justicia, la primera minúscula inmoralidad en nombre de la moral, siempre significarán el seguro camino del fin". - VaclavHabel**

Capítulo 13. El Golpe.

_**Franja de Gaza (**_**רצועתעזה**_**Retzu'at 'Azza) Abril de 2007**_

_Luego del tiroteo las unidades del ejército Israelí los socorrieron y tanto Marie como Milton fueron llevados al hospital TheChaimSheba, pero Milton estaba __muy mal __herido y murió camino __al centro médico__. Marie fue internada por costillas rotas y múltiples contusiones a lo largo de su cuerpo, quedando recluida por un periodo perentorio de tiempo para su recuperación._

_Al llegar el momento de ser dada de alta se enteró de que su nuevo compañero sería Saril Hassan. Ella estuvo recluida cerca de ocho días en el centro médico, pero luego debió guardar un periodo adicional poco más de dos semanas adicionales, para recuperándose física y emocionalmente de los sucesos recientes._

_Milton fue enterrado con honores y ella no pudo asistir por la gravedad de sus heridas, él había muerto y de alguna manera parte de ella murió con él. Una parte del alma de Marie estaba con Esther y con Milton. La parte de su alma que quedaba sólo se dedicó a terminar su entrenamiento y las misiones que dentro del mismo le fueron asignadas. Por los siguientes dieciocho meses Marie lo único que hizo fue perfeccionar su arte en las misiones donde se trabajaba encubierto. Así mismo__,__mejoró __sus técnicas de pelea y, sobre todo__,__ su ingenio tecnológico y fue ese ingenio lo que precisamente la saco del Mosad y de Israel. Fue solicitada por el FBI para que asistiera al curso de reclutamiento técnico que se llevaría a cabo con ayuda de la Marina Naval de los Estados Unidos. El premio__:__ ser uno de los elegidos para el cargo estratégico de seguridad tecnológica que se implementaría a nivel nacional en conjunto con la NSA. _

_Lo que Marie nunca pensó es cómo ese curso cambiaría su vida para siempre…_

. . .

Virginia,enero de 2011

Marie quedó exhausta de tanto llorar y se quedó rendida en los brazos de Edward, mientras él velaba su sueño.

Al otro día él se levantó a preparar café y algo de desayuno, él sabía lo que venía y tenía que estar preparado para ello.

Salió fuera y le ofreció café al agente que estaba custodiando la puerta y regresó a asear la cocina mientras dejaba el desayuno de Marie en una pequeña bandeja. El sonido de su celular le hizo saber que el momento de enfrentar sus temores había llegado por lo que lo tomó y contestó.

―Agente Masen.

―Masen, estoy de camino tenemos que hablar.

―Lo espero jefe.

―Bien. Llego en cinco minutos.

Cumplidamente, el agente Armstrong llegó a la casa segura donde Edward y Marie se encontraban, consciente de que su mejor agente había traspasado los límites.

Al entrar Edward pudo sentir la mirada dura y recriminatoria de su superior y mentor, pero nada de lo que él le dijera lo podría hacer pensar siquiera en dejar a Marie, menos luego de las revelaciones que ella le hizo saber la noche pasada.

―Hijo, no me mientas, ¿tu compañera es más que una agente para ti?

―Lo es todo― contestó Edward. Temiendo que su mentor se interpusiese entre ellos, por lo que decidió declarar la verdad y esperar lo mejor.

―Sabes que no es permitido que sean compañeros, siendo pareja, no en ejercicio activo o encubierto.

―Lo sé, mira viejo no lo planeé, no sé cómo pasó pero ella es lo más importante para mí y sería capaz de dejarlo todo por ella―. Ya estaba, las cartas estaban echadas. Sin embargo, igualmente sentía una desazón en su pecho, una sensación de que todo podría irse al traste.

―Eso lo sé, Edward, pero en esta misión te necesito a tono porque, como habrás deducido, que eso que hizo el asesino es también lo que hizo _El Escorpión._

―Sí, lo he visto y precisamente se comunicó con Marie ―, dijo Edward, recordando para sí esos funestos momentos cuando era estudiante en el MIT y pudo trabajar por primera vez con Armstrong.

―Lo que implica que sabe que es importante para ti, pero sigo sin entender como sabe cosas del caso del Escorpión si nadie además del equipo, que por cierto con excepción de Wilson, tú y yo sabemos. ¿Será una coincidencia?

―No tengo idea, y eso me ha tenido desconcertado, sobre todo porque se lo que me pedirás. Claro que lo sabía eran agentes, pero por encima de todo ella lo era todo para él y no le importaba cómo coños haría pero minimizaría cualquier peligro al que tuviera ella que enfrentarse.

― ¿Y podrá hacerlo?

― ¿Por quién la tomas viejo? es una profesional de lo mejor que hay―. Y a pesar de todo, esto lo dijo con la certeza de que ella era un profesional.

―No lo dudo, pero sabes que no será fácil.

―Nunca lo es jefe, nunca lo es.

―¿Se lo dirás tú?

―No, creo que lo mejor es que como jefe lo solicites formalmente.

―Me parece bien. Muchacho luego que lo atrapemos ¿qué harás?

―Seguir adelante, ambos amamos el trabajo que hacemos, pero un paso a la vez viejo, primero atrapemos al bastardo. Ciertamente ya tendría tiempo para enfrentarse a su equipo en Washington, por ahora sólo había un norte, _cuidar a Bella_ y atrapar al asesino del _Espejo_.

―Bien estaremos aquí más o menos al mediodía, creo que eso te dará el tiempo suficiente para abordar el tema de la trampa.

―Gracias viejo, los espero entonces.

El viejo mentor de Edward se fue dejándolo nuevamente sólo con sus pensamientos, eran casi las ocho de la mañana y ella aún no se levantaba. Todos los sentimientos encontrados afloraron en esa conversación, en el interior de Edward se libraba una feroz batalla, profesión versus instinto de protección del ser amado, sin embargo, él estaba seguro de quien ganaría al final, _el deber_.

Para pasar el tiempo Edward decidió que trataría de hacer un programa que le permitiera, como en otro momento, rastrear los servidores de donde el mensaje a Marie se originó.

Una hora después Marie entraba a la cocina vestida con ropa de hacer yoga y algo sudorosa.

―Buenos días, Edward.

―Buenos días, Marie. Tu desayuno está tapado ahí encima.

―Gracias, pero tomaré un baño primero sólo vine por agua, dame diez minutos y estaré contigo.

―Claro.

Diez minutos más tarde Marie llegaba a la cocina nuevamente y se instalaba en el desayunador para comerse una ensalada de frutas junto con un huevo hervido.

―¿Cuándo se inicia la operación?

―¿Marie nos escuchaste?

―No fue necesario, llevo años viéndolo, si ese _sudes_ me buscó es que me cree importante y sería lo mejor para atraparlo que yo sea la carnada.

―No me gusta esto ―. Dijo sinceramente.

―Edward, somos lo que somos, tú estarás ahí como mi compañero, me sentiré segura de que una mente que piensa como yo me sirva de respaldo.

Edward se sintió orgulloso de ella en ese momento y deseó tanto no tener que exponerla así. Pero la realidad era otra, ella sería puesta como la miel en un panal de abejas expuesto a un oso. Se alejó de ese pensamiento y se centró en los detalles que debía darle a ella y dijo:

―No puedo evitar pensar que esto es mi culpa, hay algo en el _sudes_ que tiene que ver con un viejo caso mío, pero no logro atar el cabo suelto.

―Bueno, empecemos por ahí ¿cómo fue ese caso? ― preguntó Marie.

Edward suspiró, al parecer el momento de hablar de tiempo pasados había llegado.

―Bien, primeramente debes saber que no estaba en mis planes ser agente del FBI, pero estando por graduarme en el MIT se dieron una serie de muertes de mujeres, una se dio dentro del campus. Por una tonta apuesta con uno de mis compañeros intervine el servidor del FBI y fui arrestado por ello. Realmente no querían detenerme lo que deseaban era utilizar mis conocimientos para rastrear tecnológicamente las trasmisiones de las muertes que el asesino estaba llevando a cabo. Y lo hice, pero cuando estaba a punto de encontrarlo entre los servidores en que saltaba, el asesino secuestro a una com… compañera de clases―. Dijo Edward carraspeando. Ya que la chica no era sólo una compañera, fueron amantes en aquel tiempo, antes y luego de su rescate.

Marie se percató de que la chica fue algo más en la vida de Edward, pero decidió dejarlo pasar ya que no era el momento de una escena de celos, pero su corazón se achicó y su semblante se descompuso un poco, con el nuevo sentimiento que acunó en su ser, el de posesión y pertenencia hacia Edward.

Edward continuó con su pequeña narración.

―La encontramos dentro del edificio donde estaba la oficina del asesino y a él lo arrestamos. Está purgando dos cadenas perpetúas. Pero sólo pocas personas sabíamos el hecho de que _El Escorpión_, el asesino de quien te hablo se había contactado conmigo retándome. Ahora, otro asesino con características distintas se pone en contacto contigo de la misma manera. Puede ser una coincidencia pero realmente el nivel de informática que debe tener es alto. En el caso de _El Escorpión_ tenía a un experto programador de su lado aunque éste no sabía que lo que hacía era publicar videos de muertes, en el caso de anoche el contacto pareció ser directo.

―Sí, es cierto, me percaté de ello inmediatamente. El asunto, Masen, _es ¿cuál es la conexión?_

―Efectivamente.

―Y ahí, mi querido Edward, entro yo. Llama a Armstrong, podemos planear la forma de que me vea expuesta y el asesino aparezca.

―Sí, creo que será fácil exponerte si te dejas ver por las zonas aledañas a las oficinas de la Policía. El _sudes_ sabe que eres parte del equipo y querrá entrar en contacto contigo.

―¿Qué te parece una conferencia de prensa? Le darías lo que quiere de inmediato.

―Eres una genio, llamaré a Armstrong―, dijo Edward mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y tomaba su celular para llamar a Armstrong. Por lo menos en la conferencia de prensa sería muy difícil que el _sudes_ atacara y ellos podrían vigilarla. Lo que él desconocía es que el _sudes_ estaba tan preparado para enfrentarlos como lo creía estará el agente Masen.

. . .

Cerca del mediodía, Armstrong y su equipo se presentaron en la casa de Edward y Marie y le expusieron su estrategia luego de ser aprobada por el Jefe, pudieron planificar la conferencia de prensa que daría Marie a los medios.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Marie se metió en su papel de informante dando detalles del caso, detalles que eran un reto para el desconocido. Luego sólo era esperar.

Y no hubo que esperar mucho ya que de alguna manera el _sudes_, desesperado según pensó el equipo de investigadores locales, secuestró al azar sin el menor cuidado una siguiente víctima, dejándola como contestación al reto mandado por Marie, esta vez con una palabra escrita en el espejo: _recuérdalo._

Armstrong y Edward quedaron estupefactos, este asesino había tomado las cosas personales y Marie había sido expuesta. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que arremetiera con algún golpe maestro contra ella. Todos deberían estar preparados. La pregunta era _¿lo estaría él? _Pensaba para sí mismo Edward.

. . .

Los días pasaron y todo pareció sumirse en una calma, Edward y Marie fueron sacados de la casa segura y puestos en un hotel para poder mantener a Marie a la vista del _sudes_. Situación que mantuvo a Edward al filo de la desesperación, el silencio sólo significaba una cosa: el asesino del _espejo_ se estaba preparando para atacar y él desconocía por donde vendría ese ataque. Si fuera uno electrónico podría enfrentarlo fácilmente. _El sudes_, había demostrado enérgicamente que no era del todo dotado en informática y que copiaba códigos pre-hechos en foros de internet, sobre tecnología. No era alguien fuera del promedio, pero era inteligente sin duda. Eso, o todo lo había planeado muy bien excepto el reto que lanzó con la más reciente muerte. Eso había estado fuera de todo contexto, por lo que Edward deducía que se había desesperado producto del enojo.

Lo que no se esperaban los profesionales de la ley era lo que vendría y la debacle que esto traería para los participantes…

Marie estaba sentada frente al computador en la habitación del hotel, decodificando el mensaje que le envió el asesino a ella, creyendo que en los códigos podría rastrear algo que la llevara al servidor generador del mismo. Estando concentrada en ese menester y estando Edward en la estación de Policía con Armstrong y el quipo, no sintió nada extraño hasta que su respiración empezó a ser imposibilitada por un gas que se filtraba dentro de la habitación. Fuera de la misma yacía el agente que cuidaba la puerta en un charco de sangre que le corría de una herida en el cuello.

El golpe había sido dado…

. . .

Volví, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, quiero agradecer los votos que recibió mi entrada para HLC2 e informarles que la estoy continuando. Le doy las gracias a Eri y a Eni por la organización del contest.

Betza gracias como siempre por escuchar mis dudas, mis pataletas y mis frustraciones mientras escribo.

Nos leemos pronto.

Katlync


	16. Consecuencias

**Título: ****SecondLife**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen, le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction por el trabajo genial de edición que hace con la historia.**

"**En la naturaleza no existen ni premios ni castigos. Solo existen consecuencias".Robert Frost**

Capítulo 14. Consecuencias.

Marie despertó en una habitación cerrada sin ventanas de lo que parecía ser un sótano. Estaba esposada a una de las patas de la cama. Pero no era dueña de sus sentidos aún. La droga que le fue aplicada vía nasal fue fuerte, lo suficiente para dormirla por horas, quizás días. Por lo que realmente desconocía cuánto tiempo había estado allí.

Sus viejos miedos estaban a flor de piel, la última vez que la capturaron fue horriblemente vejada, y en su más reciente actividad encubierta estuvo expuesta sexualmente a las lascivas miradas del sospechoso y estuvo a punto de tener actividad sexual con el individuo. No era estúpida, sabía que precisamente esa tensión la llevó a los brazos de su compañero Edward Masen pero si había algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría era de arriesgarlo todo por ese hombre, él la hacía sentir todo lo protegida y segura que jamás se había sentido, pero lo más importante es que se sentía querida. Sí salía de esta situación juraba que se lo diría, dejaría salir de sí misma lo que realmente él le hacía sentir. Marie escuchó voces en el pasillo y se mantuvo lo más alerta posible, sin embargo, nadie entró al espacio donde se encontraba retenida. Eso era peor, ya que la incertidumbre rodeaba cualquier plan de escape a trazar. Necesitaba respuestas y solo podía obtenerlas al conversar con su o sus captores.

. . .

"En la vida no había premios ni castigos, sino consecuencias". Eso se le había repetido una y otra vez su mentor el Agente Armstrong. Y no había podido tener más razón en su alocución. Que Marie estuviera desaparecida, probablemente secuestrada por _el sudes,_ era definitivamente un factor que no estaba contemplado en la ecuación y que era catalogado como una consecuencia de actos realizados. Determinar cuál era el acto es lo que movía a Edward. Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, pero lo que ese maldito no sabía, era que Marie no era importante para él solo como su compañera, no, ella era su vida ahora y como tal lucharía por recuperarla. ¡Qué astutos habían sido ellos al ponerle un rastreador a Marie bajo su piel! No era requisito de la unidad, pero ambos antes de iniciar la misión se los instalaron, sería muy difícil que alguien supiera que debajo de un pequeño tatuaje que Marie tenía en el cuello que casi siempre era cubierto por su cabello, mantenía un chip que se activaba solo en circunstancias determinadas, que salvaguardaban en primer punto su individualidad y privacidad, y en segundo lugar su vida en misiones especialmente peligrosas, por ello solo se activaba bajo cierto protocolo de peligro en el trabajo, tal y como ahora que Edward corría los códigos de activación luego de dos horas de desaparición.

―Masen―, dijo Armstrong al entrar al despacho donde Edward corría códigos computacionales.

―Mande, señor―, contestó Edward sin despegar su vista de los códigos que corrían en su ordenador.

―¿Solicitaste activación del rastreador?

―Lo he hecho, y McCarty lo ha aprobado con una ligera modificación.

―¿De qué hablas?

―He realizado modificaciones al chip de Marie. Una vez activado los chips mandan señales, que aunque no pueden ser rastreadas ante los ojos de un conocedor, estas pueden ser indicadoras de que una alerta se ha estado enviando, en el caso del de Marie la frecuencia que emitiría se va a confundir con ondas de radio y muy parecidas a las que emiten las emisoras. No podrá rastrearlo, la única forma de saberlo sería que supieran la frecuencia exacta y no habrá manera de que pueda averiguarlo, no tan rápido. ―Armstrong asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo que Masen no correría riesgos con la vida de un compañero, pero en el caso de Marie esto todavía iba más allá de ese hecho.

―Mantenme informado cuando tengas el lugar ubicado para presentar la estrategia e ir por ella. No me gusta tener agentes fuera del rango lo sabes.

―Lo sé.

―Bien, que sea rápido―, Edward sonrió ante la impaciencia de su viejo mentor, sabía que era cierto que no le gustaba tener agentes fuera de rango, sobre todo si no era una operación como tal y en este caso cada minuto que pasaba, era un minuto en contra de que Marie fuera rescatada sin un rasguño. Suspiró y siguió con su tarea.

Minutos después el chip de Marie era activado y el sistema inició su ubicación la cual fue cuadrada en un viejo local cerrado del centro de la ciudad, propiedad de una Fundación de interés privado, cuyo socio _fundador _algo así como el dueño en ese tipo de sociedades, era una de las empresa del conglomerado de empresas que manejaba _El Escorpión_, ese era un vínculo común: el beneficiario de esas fundaciones debería ser algún familiar de ese asesino que desde hace más de cuatro años estaba tras las rejas. Puso la información en los celulares de todos los involucrados en la misión de rescate y salió a reunirse con Armstrong y los demás a fin de preparar la salida en busca de Marie.

. . .

El tiempo transcurría y nadie se acercaba al lugar donde Marie se encontraba retenida, era increíble ese hecho ya que en la basta experiencia que tenía, no tenía sentido que aún ella no hubiese sido increpada por su secuestrador. Pero por lo menos el tiempo a solas le permitió doblegar las esposas y liberarse de manera que pudo inspeccionar el lugar.

Se encontraba en lo que parecía un local comercial, desocupado, a nivel de la calle, por lo que descartó que fuera un sótano. Parecía más bien un almacén abandonado ya que dentro aún había algunos muebles, en el suelo encontró una serie de papeles reciclados de _BOWER CORP_. Marie intentó buscar en su memoria donde había leído sobre esa empresa en otro momento pero en su primera incursión a los recuerdos de la investigación no le pareció que hubiese estado relacionada, lo dejó para luego y siguió recorriendo el espacio en búsqueda de una salida. La ventana estaba sellada por fuera por lo que salir por ahí no sería opción. La puerta se encontraba igualmente cerrada y pronto descubrió la razón de que todo estuviese sellado. Justo debajo de una silla se encontraba un dispositivo pequeño con un contador en retroceso. Marie palideció, se encontraba frente a una bomba electrónica que tenía vencimiento en la próxima hora.

. . .

Edward se encontraba en una de las camionetas _Ford Scape _negra con vidrios polarizados y modificadas con la tecnología de las comunicaciones de la División del FBI que dirigía Armstrong. A Edward siempre le gustó esa parte de su trabajo, tenían lo último, y lo mejor, siempre. El mejor modelo de computador, el último modelo de celular, la mejor tabla electrónica, todo lo de punta. Eso fue lo que lo ayudó a que se cambiara de División. Eso y, claro, está el hastío de ver muerte, sadismo y locura en el mundo. Los sociópatas y desquiciados parecían siempre dañando a familias o personas comunes. Era peor que los criminales de poca monta que se solía ver en las películas, allí era ficción pero acá no. Esto era real y el asesino no siempre tenía razones, a veces el daño era solo por conseguir excitación, otros por dolor y otros simplemente por _venganza. _

Y, aparentemente, este sentimiento era el motor de este _sudes_ que resultó estar emparentado con el asesino que precisamente lo inició en esta carrera. Al parecer, este asesino era uno de los hijos de _El Escorpion,_ el más pequeño de ellos que cuando su padre fue arrestado contaba con solo diecisiete años y que estuvo involucrado en felonías menores desde ese entonces sin que nunca pudiese involucrársele directamente con los hechos que se le endilgaban. Esta información había llegado a Edward recientemente a través de las investigaciones que su antiguo departamento de investigadores informáticos (dos _hackers_ de su confianza que fueron contratados luego de su graduación como agente), le enviaron el archivo que rebelaba estas incógnitas y que llenaban los vacíos de la ecuación investigativa. Ahora la mujer que más le ha importado en la vida estaba a merced de un hombre que quería vengarse por el encarcelamiento injusto, que según cree, se hizo de su padre. Sin embargo, cuando Edward lo capturó sabía lo enfermo que estaba el hombre y su hijo debía estar tan mal como lo estuvo su padre para realizar una venganza sobre un hecho totalmente irreal como un encarcelamiento injusto.

― Agente Masen, tiene una llamada―, dijo el agente Smith extendiéndole su celular. Edward se quedó pensativo un instante ¿Quién podría llamarle al celular de un subalterno? Tomó el celular y contestó.

―Masen al habla.

―Masen, soy yo, McCarty.

― ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué llamas a este celular y no al mío?

―Todo tiene una razón de ser Masen. Los necesito de vuelta de inmediato así que mueve el culo y salva a tu compañera.

― Eso hacía antes de que me interrumpieras―. Contestó Edward, siguiendo el plan, por lo que el tono molesto que utilizó le salió tan natural. Esa fue una de las razones por las que planearon la llamada. Sacar de su escondite al_ sudes_ y exponerlo, dándole una carnada nueva, al propio Edward. Tal y como se planeó, Armstrong se alejó de la escena hacia su vehículo para desconcertar pero en ese momento una explosión sonó en la distancia y sucesivamente fueron explotando puntos dispersos, aún dentro del perímetro que ellos habían cubierto.

Todos quedaron desconcertados por las diferentes explosiones. Un carro en llamas brillaba a unos metros de ellos, Edward no estaba seguro pero le pareció que era el de… ¡Oh por Dios santo! Podría ser qué...su mentor… Oh Dios, sus emociones se nublaron por un instante, pero su mente le obligo a racionalizar los hechos, si Armstrong había caído ¿qué podía esperarse de Marie? Su corazón se contrajo del dolor que sufría. Dolor por su mentor y dolor por la inmensa ansiedad de que ella… no podía ir hacia Armstrong, debía seguir con el plan independiente de esta sorpresa, Marie estaba aún dentro y él debía sacarla…

. . .

Marie llevaba mucho rato tratando de salir del lugar pero era imposible hacerlo sin ayuda o sin herramientas, el tiempo terminaba por lo que decidió que era mejor ver si podía desconectar el dispositivo. No parecía ser tan sofisticado pero justo en el momento en que se puso a verificar la serie de cables que unían el dispositivo a la carga, escuchó como rebotaban en el silencio explosiones fuera del almacén, tenía que hacer que la carga no explotara aunque la cuenta llegara a su fin. Marie estudió con detenimiento la serie de cables que unían el detonador, al parecer estaban todos entrelazados menos uno que parecía comandar a los demás, Marie tomó una respiración en medio del caos que se escuchaba fuera del almacén. No era estúpida, debía estar la unidad fuera. Las bombas no hubiesen explotado sino fuera por eso, ella debía salir de allí y tratar de llegar a ellos. Desesperada por como el tiempo pasaba y ella seguía sin conseguir su objetivo. El metal que encontró para cortar el cable no era lo suficientemente filoso y un dispositivo de ese tipo necesitaba ser preciso ya que el menor de los toques acarrearía su activación inmediata y casi cuando pensó que lo tenía disparos sonaron en las puertas que llevaban al almacén, luego de ello las manos de un hombre se deslizaron empujando las puertas. Miró hacia arriba y dos orbes verdes la escrutaron mientras dos agentes entraban y verificaban el dispositivo y otro más se dirigía hacia ella junto con el dueño de esos ojos que le miraban agradecido pero con _culpabilidad_.

El entendimiento de que algo mayor había pasado le llegó a través de esa mirada. Los agentes interrumpieron el momento cuando giraron la orden:

― Todo el mundo fuera y a cubierto.

Edward tomó a Marie de la mano mientras la ponía delante de él para que anduviese primero y tuviera una oportunidad.

Todos corrían hacia la salida del almacén sin saber si tendrían el tiempo suficiente. Estaban fuera a medio metro de la puerta principal, de metal viejo y oxidado, cuando sonaron otra serie de explosiones, dentro y fuera del local. Edward trató de proteger a Marie, pero era inútil ya que entre el humo de las explosiones y las vibraciones que estas producían, cayeron al suelo quedando totalmente expuestos a los explosivos si es que habían más en el área por la que debían avanzar hacia sus compañeros y a la salvación.

. . .

Hola chicas Feliz Navidad, quería traerles este capítulo antes de las fiestas pero fue imposible. Espero les haya ido muy bien en Noche Buena. Aprovecho para decirles que OS Sentimientos está participando en el Contest Sintiendo la Navidad, léanlo y si les gusta por favor voten por el. Las votaciones del segundo grupo de participantes en el que estoy iniciaron a partir del 29 de diciembre y terminan el día 2 de enero de 2012.

Ericastelo gracias por la imagen del agente Masen XD

Betza gracias como siempre por escuchar mis dudas, mis pataletas y mis frustraciones mientras escribo.

Feliz Año Nuevo 2012 y espero sus comentarios y teorías sobre lo que ha pasado

Nos leemos...

Katlync


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: ****SecondLife**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes, ya los conocen, le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con la loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi esposo y que les desarrollo en estos capítulos.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Dos detectives, un amor prohibido. Deseo, pasión y peligro, es lo que rodeara a los agentes Swan y Masen, cuando descubran que su amor es amenazado por la profesión que tanto aman. **

"**Porque la vida siempre da segundas oportunidades".**

**Gracias a Ericastelo por el trabajo de edición que hace con la historia.**

"_**El coraje no se puede simular: es una virtud que escapa a la hipocresía.**__**".Napoleón.**_

**Capítulo 15. Decisiones.**

Edward y Marie estaban aún expuestos en el suelo y Edward buscaba la manera en que podían salir de allí, de existir más explosivos estarían en el perímetro, pero un movimiento tras ellos llamó la atención de Marie.

―¡Edward, detrás de ti! ― gritó.

Edward se volvió y vio al hijo de _El Escorpión_, su mirada desquiciada se dirigía a ellos mientras se acomodaba las correas de lo que, a la primera impresión, era otra bomba. El imbécil estaba tan loco como para inmolarse.

―Masen, tú destruiste a mi padre y ahora yo te destruiré.

Edward lo miró tratando de pensar que le daría suficiente tiempo, en esa misma fracción de segundo miró a Marie, no había duda, esto era con él no con ella, por lo que la decisión fue tomada en ese momento.

―Esto es entre tú y yo, déjala ir―dijo Edward al hombre que tenía enfrente levantándose del suelo y a Marie detrás de él.

―Edward, no― susurró ella.

―Es a mí a quién quiere, Marie, tenemos una oportu…― Edward no pudo terminar la frase cuando pudo ver a un malherido Armstrong tomar al _sudes _por la espalda y gritarle…

―¡Muchacho, ahora!

Edward titubeó pero Marie comprendió perfectamente, les daba un oportunidad, ni Armstrong ni el _sudes _podrían salir de allí, ellos por el contrario podían correr, los minutos serían cruciales.

―Edward, vamos― dijo ella ―. Es su decisión, vamos corre…

Edward miró el forcejeo del hijo de _El Escoprión _con su mentor y el deber se impuso. Tomó la mano de Marie y corrió para ponerse a salvo. No habían terminado de llegar detrás de una de las camionetas de los agentes aparcadas cuando una nueva explosión sucumbió con el edificio y con el _Sudes_ y lastimosamente… con Armstrong en el proceso. Edward con Marie en brazos mientras pedazos de escombros aún flotaban en el aire, experimentaba la mayor culpa de todas, la que da la impotencia. Por salvarla y hacer lo que sus obligaciones imponían, había perdido a su mentor. El dolor era profundo y una herida que quizás nunca sanaría del todo. Lo cual fue sellado con una lágrima de dolor que solitaria recorrió su mejilla. Podía culparse al humo, a los escombro pero la realidad era que estaba destrozado de tantas emociones juntas y el pesar aprisionaba su corazón.

. . .

Marie era examinada por los paramédicos mientras Edward y los demás agentes se agrupaban en la escena para recuperar las pruebas necesarias. Ahora sin Armstrong, Edward tuvo que asumir la dirección, a pesar de ser foráneo. Al regresar a la oficina ya se encargarían, por ahora el deber imperaba.

Cuando todo estuvo controlado y pudieron regresar a la oficina, Edward y Marie fueron interrogados y debieron afrontar todo el papeleo respectivo a la investigación y a la inmolación del agente Armstrong. El hijo de El Escorpión sufría de una enfermedad mental no diagnosticada a tiempo, al parecer. El chico se convirtió en su imitador y tramó toda la conspiración para poder vengar la supuesta encarcelación por error de su padre. Su familia desconocía todo por lo que luego de las evaluaciones de rutina fueron descartados como cómplices. Aun así las demandas de las familias de los muertos contra ellos en indemnizaciones serían millonarias, aunque el dinero no traería de vuelta a esos seres queridos.

Dos días después se organizó el sepelio con honores de Armstrong, el cual estuvo concurrido por todo el departamento que dirigía y algunos miembros de otras divisiones. Armstrong tocó la vida de mucha gente durante toda su vida.

Marie sabía que Edward estaba luchando contra sus propios demonios mientras veía como el ataúd de su mentor bajaba en su sepultura. Cuando todo hubo terminado, él y ella, se dirigieron hacia Washington de inmediato. Emmett los había llamado desde antes de que Marie hubiera sido rescatada y algo en casa se estaba fraguando.

El vuelo aterrizó a la medianoche por lo que Edward y Marie debían decidir a qué departamento irían desde que estaban juntos no habían estado de vuelta en "casa".

―¿Dónde iremos?― preguntó Marie, sabiendo que muy probablemente Edward quisiera estar solo, desde su salida luego del entierro de su mentor no había sido muy hablador.

―Ve a casa Marie, nos veremos en la oficina a las novecientas horas.

No esperó respuesta por parte de Marie, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del hangar. Otros agentes estaban alrededor, habían venido en un vuelo privado de la agencia, y había un destacamento para recogerlos.

―¡Maldita sea! No te dejaré solo en estos momentos, eres mi compañero y los compañeros no hacen eso.

―Te fallé, les fallé…

―No, no lo hiciste llegaste, hiciste lo correcto, Edward, ¿qué, no lo ves?

Edward no queriendo hacer una escena y sabiendo que ella no cedería, la tomó de la mano, sin mirarla y la dirigió a uno de los automóviles disponibles. Al subirse en la parte trasera luego que ella hubiese entrado. Los agentes con ellos los llevaron al departamento de Edward.

Una vez estando solos, Edward seguía en su concha de culpabilidad y Marie no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Ella más que nadie sabía lo que era perder a un amigo en el ejercicio del deber, se acercó a él, quién tomaba _whisky_ observando al edificio del capitolio a lo lejos desde la ventana frontal del apartamento. Lo abrazó desde atrás y Edward cerró los ojos al contacto, suspiró y le dijo:

―¿Sabes por qué me siento peor?

Ella guardo silenció sabiendo que era el momento de escucharlo.

―Estaba volviéndome loco por encontrarte y no pensé que podía ser una trampa de rescate y, maldita sea, estoy realmente jodido, porque es lo único que me importa. El viejo era muy especial para mí, me dio la oportunidad de dejar de ser el delincuente de cuello blanco que era timando solo por el placer de hacerlo y demostrar que podía _hackear_ lo que fuera, pero nadie en estos momentos me importa más que tú, Marie― dijo.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerzas sin saber cómo procesar esa confesión de Edward. Ella también se preocupaba por él, pero hasta ese momento no había racionalizado la magnitud de su relación y menos las consecuencias de la misma. No obstante, en este momento sabía que lo único importante es que cuando estuvo cautiva, ella sabía que él la encontraría y eso la mantuvo siempre en el camino correcto de buscar una salida. Nunca antes había sentido ese grado de confianza hacia un compañero y en ese momento realmente digirió que ellos no eran compañeros, eran amantes y su cariño mutuo era ahora la fuerza que los mantenía a flote. No fue buscado pero ahora ambos eran parte de la vida del otro. Ella no era buena expresándose, en toda su corta relación él realmente siempre había sido muy expresivo. Ella por el contrario tenía una forma muy diferente de expresar lo que sentía.

Se adelantó un poco sin soltarlo de su agarre y con la otra mano le quitó el vaso de licor y lo colocó en la mesita de centro.

Ella se puso frente a él y posó sus manos delicadamente a ambos lados de su cara, como sosteniéndola. Los ojos de él brillaban de expectación y algo más que ella no pudo definir.

Bajó su mano derecha hasta los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de él, ella fue soltando uno a uno los botones de la camisa logrando rozar la yemas de sus delgados y largos dedos con el pecho de él, que se levantaba agitadamente sintiendo ya los efectos de la excitación.

La camisa cayó al suelo y Marie aprovechó para dejar un rastro de pequeños besos por toda la línea recta desde el pecho hasta el ombligo y un poco más mientras desabrochaba y deslizaba hacia abajo los pantalones y la ropa interior que cayeron sobre sus pies.

Las caricias y la atención de Marie se centró en el hermoso y endurecido falo que tenía enfrente al cual empezó a acariciar con sus manos suavemente mirando fijamente a Edward para no perderse ni un sólo movimiento y espasmos que usa atenciones le originaban.

Él quiso tomar el control pero ella no se lo permitió y siguió acariciando la larga longitud hasta que se cansó y lo fue empujando al sofá que se encontraba en la sala del apartamento.

Mientras él se acomodaba ella fue despojándose de su ropa, al estar ambos desnudos ella se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él que se encontraba sentado mirando cómo se desvestía esa hermosa mujer que había estado a punto de perder.

Su miembro se deslizó dentro ella, en esa cavidad caliente que le arropaba y cuya tibieza lo calentaba en cuerpo y alma. Marie se mecía a un ritmo lento al inicio que fue aumentando a medida que se acercaba al clímax.

Un nuevo ritmo frenético los envolvió a ambos sus caderas se chocaban una y otra vez buscando el alivio deseado. La explosión se fue iniciando dentro de ella como un fuego abrasador de sensaciones en ella: deseo, miedo, agradecimiento y amor. En él, culpa, remordimientos, deseo y amor pero sobre todo un inmenso deseo de protegerla. El daría su vida para salvaguardar la de ella, más allá del deber, él era de ella y como tal él respondería.

-Gracias por salvarme, Edward –le susurró ella, aún abrazada a él, después de que terminaran, aun recabando aliento-. Y también creo que hubiese hecho lo mismo… No sé qué sucedió, Edward, no entiendo cuándo o cómo… Pero me siento igual –le confesó forzándose, ya que nunca había sido de las que podía expresar sus sentimientos libremente. Pero él lo merecía, eso lo merecía y sabía que algo más había cambiado entre ellos ese día y nada sería como antes.

. . .

Emmett llegó a la sala de juntas donde Edward y Marie se encontraban esperando por su nueva asignación.

―Señores es la primera vez en la historia que mi equipo se desquebraja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ayer tenía dos agentes en camino, hoy tengo a dos agentes que deberán salir de escena.

―¿Qué?― gritó Edward con su habitual temperamento.

―No comprendo―dijo, Marie uniéndose a la confusión que su compañero expresó.

―Swan te acuerdas de tu estadía en el Mossad― increpó Emmett.

Marie se estremeció con la sola mención de ese tiempo.

― Si― contesto.

―¿Que sabes de la muerte de Milton?

Marie en una incertidumbre total miró de hito en hito perpleja.

―No estuve en su funeral yo...

― Lo sé― dijo Emmett, sabiendo que esa información no la manejaba Edward y que no era el quién debía revelarla.

―Comprendo.

Edward seguía callado estudiando el diálogo entre su superior y amigo con la mujer que tanto le importaba.

Emmett tiró una fotografía de un hombre alto delgado de ojos verdes y pelo castaño con nariz grande y perfilada que trataba de ocultarse de las cámaras con una capucha sobre su cabeza.

― Esta foto fue tomada hace dos semanas en Argentina, una alerta se emitió en torno a la misma por parte del Mossad, claro que ellos por una razón de deserción; la mía, agentes va más allá y mientras investigamos ustedes serán sacados del servicio activo.

―No puedes hacerme eso― gritó Edward furioso.

―Sí puedo y lo haré, por el momento deben ir a investigar una amenaza cibernética a raíz del cierre de estos grandes sitios de almacenamiento. A sus tabletas les llegará la información y hasta que se les avise cómo serán sacados del servicio activo, mantengan un perfil bajo.

―Swan quedas relevada de la clasificación de secreto a favor de Edward de tu operación con el Mossad. Marie miró a Edward sabiendo que una confesión dolorosa le esperaba. Pero aún no salía del _shock _de saber que su amigo del alma estaba vivo y un millón de preguntas sin respuesta llenaban su cabeza.

. . .

Hola chicas Feliz año 2013, quería traerles este capítulo mucho antes pero fue imposible. Espero les haya gustado y me disculpen el largo sabático que me tome con este fic.

Betza gracias como siempre estar ahí, en mis pataletas y mis frustraciones mientras escribo.

Nos leemos...

Katlync


End file.
